On the run and go
by SimplyAWriterMmkay
Summary: Stranger Things AU. (Rebels) Eleven flees the Hawkins lab, and has to now find a place to stay. She meet Max, who help her find a particular - but odd - place to stay.
1. Chapter 1 - Rebels

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 1 - rebels**

Hi! I'm Amanda. This is my first FanFiction I've done on this account, and I hope you guys like this idea I randomly got. It's an Stranger Things AU I came up with (I think) where Mike and the company are rebels like Eight and her gang, and Eleven finds them after escaping Hawkins lab.

I am unaware if an AU like this has already been made, but I thought it would be interesting to write about it nonetheless.

Also, all kids here are older than in the series. 15-16 years old.

This story will contain the ships: Mileven (always), Max x Lucas, Johnathan x Nancy (slight Steve x Nancy at the start), and Will x OC (That's right. I'm gonna involve an own character into this because why not?) and Dustin x OC as well.

Warning! There will be profanity use (swear words), drama, fluff and death involved in this AU FanFiction. If any of these warnings seem uninteresting to you or if any of the warnings bring any bad feelings up - please do not read it. For your own sake.

If you have any further questions, please tell them to me. I'll try and answer them the best I can, and please feel free to give feedback or helpful criticism. ❤️

Enjoy!

—

The alarms echoed throughout Hawkins Lab, which means someone important has currently managed to escape. None other than a shave-headed, young, boyish looking girl was running down the corridors of the lab, breathing in panicked jabs. Blood was splattered slightly at the bottom of her white dress, and blood was slowly running down her nose.

She stops when a man suddenly stepped in in front of her.

Dr. Brenner, the man who runs the Hawkins lab and the man the girl despised the most, calmly and contently stops in front of her. He fixes his black tie and slowly approaches the scared girl.

"Eleven.." He starts. Putting on a soft voice.

She takes a step back, looking at him with a warned expression. Staying silent, as she couldn't help stopping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I'll kill you.." she whispers. Her voice breaking slightly.

Brenner chuckles, stopping halfway. He puts on a fake 'but I'm your father' look and pretends to feel hurt by her words, to make her feel guilty.

But it didn't really work this time.

"Eleven, I'm your papa.. I know you don't want to kill me" He starts. Eleven takes yet another step back, her expression darkening.

"I warned you" she whisper, sounding more and more serious than ever.

"Please, Eleven-" Brenner starts, but suddenly Eleven starts shouting, sending the white haired madman flying into the wall behind him. Not killing him, but giving Eleven another chance to escape the lab.

The moment her 'papa' crashes into the wall, she moves her feet and she ran towards the entrance. Brenner weakly following her with his eyes, before closing them shut.

Eleven kept running. She refused to stop and look back, and for the first time she felt free. As if she had no problems following her tracks. She laughs, and she does a cheerful spin in the air, before landing on her bare feet again and kept running. Eleven ran for a good 3 minutes, before she stop to catch her breath, and started contemplating on what she should do next. Eleven definitely heard her stomach talk to her a few times during the escape. She gently puts her cold hands over her stomach, and rubs it. Eleven kinda pouts to herself, as she looks around in the unknown. Being lost in the forest, and having no clue where to go. Eleven needed some other clothes and some food in her stomach before she kept running.

She starts to walk through the forest in the middle of the night, trying to find a road or something that lead somewhere. But surprisingly, it took a good amount of time until she found one. The road was busy as well, as cars drove past her. She desperately tried to look for some kind of ride she could take for the time being, but it was hard. She remember her dress being bloody, and cussed under her breath just because she forgot about that consequence. She could tell them it was color?

But that would be highly suspicious.

She was alone, and looked like someone out of a horror movie. But what other choice did she have?

Eleven stayed within the woods, at the edge of the road, keeping her eyes out for anything specific. She notices that there was a girl in front of her across the road. She was looking down into her book, and had red hair. Was she waiting for someone? Eleven looked both ways of the road, before deciding to risk it and approach the girl. She wore a very comfy jacket and seemed like she had packed to go somewhere.

Eleven made it across the road, and slowly but surely approached the red haired girl. Eleven thought that she was aware of her approach, but the moment the girl looks up from her book, she jumps in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" She says, putting her book away into her bag and placed a hand over her chest. Eleven stood quiet, unsure of what to do next.

The red haired girl starts observing her from head to toes. She saw the blood splatter on her white dress, and with concern in her expression she gently grabs the girls hand. Eleven was taken with surprise, as she was leading her somewhere. Eleven grew scared, and yanked her hand away. Staring at her with uncertainty. She spins her head around to look at the shave-headed girl.

"I'm sorry. You need some warmth and new clothes, so I thought I'd bring you to my place. Don't be scared of me, I am the least dangerous person you could meet" she spoke. Eleven contemplated on wether she should follow or stay and walk away.

But in the end she followed her back to her place. She had a good feeling about the red haired girl, and usually she didn't have those too often.

"My brother is home, so we have to be discrete" she said, looking at Eleven seriously. Eleven swallows and nods, then sneakily followed the red haired girl inside. She lived out in the woods, which Eleven found to be interesting.

"I'm home Billy. I'll go directly to my room don't worry" she spoke up. Billy appeared by the kitchen door, and Eleven quickly hid behind a book case side. Closing her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Weren't you supposed to get picked up by someone? The heck are you back for?" Billy asks. She looks around, trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"I forgot some things simply. You can go back to whatever you were doing.. shirtless" she said. Giving him a weird look. Billy sighed and walked back to the kitchen, then continued to the living room where he was apparently body weigh lifting, as usual.

She looks at Eleven and motion for her to come. She sneakily followed the red haired girl again and walked up the stairs. Eleven was surprised that they managed to get out of that situation.

Once upstairs, and in her room, Eleven could relax a small bit. She looked around the room, and ended up smiling softly. Uttering a small 'pretty' under her breath. The red haired girl smiles at it and says a thankful 'thanks' back.

Eleven sat down onto the bed, looking at the other girl who was looking in her wardrobe.

"So, what's your name?" She asks. Eleven perks, and smiles a little. The red haired girl noticed she didn't answer, and looked her way. Eleven pulled up her arm, showing a tattoo by her wrist saying '011'.

"Eleven?.." she asks. Eleven nods.

"So your name is.. Eleven? That's weird" the girl says. Scrunching her nose slightly, but then just chuckles softly.

"I'm Max! Nice to meet you" Max says, while still looking through her clothes.

She pulls forward a purple and white dress, that reaches all the way to Eleven's ankles when held in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Max asks, seeing how much Eleven looked at it. She nods, as she strokes the silky feeling of it.

"I like it too. But you can have it if you want!" Max says, tossing herself down on her bed. Eleven glances up at the red haired girl and smiles.

"Really?" Eleven asks. Max smiles and nods.

"All yours!"

Eleven nods, and starts undressing. Max looked up at the ceiling, remembering the red stains on her dress. Max looks over at Eleven, calmly meeting her eyes.

"Those red stains.. what were they?" Max asks. Her curious side was showing.

Eleven stops in her tracks, having just started putting on her dress. She looks at Max, thinking of different excuses she could use. But she couldn't lie.

"Blood" she whispered. Max's eyes widened, and she sat up. She put a hand on Eleven's arm in concern.

"Who's? Yours?" She asks. Furrowing her brows. Eleven shakes her head.

"Bad men's blood.." Eleven whispers. Max realized that she must've escaped from somewhere since she had that tattoo on her wrist and a shaved head.

"I'm glad you escaped from the bad men" Max says, smiling. Eleven nods, smiling right back. She then looked in a body mirror that was in Max's room, and spun around slightly.

"It fits you well. You look glamorous!" Max says happily. Eleven furrowed her brows and turns to Max.

"Glamorous?" She asks. Max raises an eyebrow and then giggles gently.

"Glamorous is another word for pretty or beautiful" Max explains. Eleven smiles and looks back at the mirror.

"Thanks.." she whispers. Max kept the smile.

"Max!" Max and Eleven suddenly heard. Billy. His footsteps were heard as he was walking up the stairs.

"Hey Eleven, hide under the bed" Max says quietly but clearly. Eleven quickly shoved herself under the bed, the moment Billy pushes the door open. Max sat in her bed with her legs crossed, simply looking at her brother.

"Wassup?" Max asks, casually. Billy stared at her and looked around the room.

"I swore I heard another girls voice. Are you hiding someone from me?" Billy asks. Now getting a little bit aggressive.

"No.." Max says simply, but Billy kept approaching her.

"If you're lying to me Max, you know what kind of consequences you'll get" Billy reminded her. Billy almost grabbed her collar in anger, but Eleven couldn't help but to act. She pushed him away from Max with the help of her powers, making him hit the wall and a shelf hit his head, knocking him out for the time being. Max is sitting on her bed, dumbfounded and absolutely shocked.

"Eleven- was that you?!" Max asks, as Eleven made her way out from underneath the bed. She stood up straight, wiping away blood underneath her nose and nodded.

"It was, let's get away from here" Eleven said. Max blinked a few times, before she was practically forced to stand up and walk out the room.

"Wait, where are you planning to go? And.. you didn't have to knock him out" Max speaks. Eleven said nothing, and kept walking. She now walked for the exit, Max following her.

"Your brother. Bad man" Eleven spoke. Marching out towards the road again.

"I know. But I would've survived it" Max says. Eleven sighed.

"You helped me. I helped you" Eleven said seriously. Looking into Max's eyes. Max nodded slightly, then followed Eleven to the road.

They stopped there.

"Was your friend gonna pick you up?" Eleven asks, as she looks at Max. Max nods.

"Yeah, but I might've missed her.. Eleven, you're on the run, aren't you?" Max asks. Eleven nodded.

"So where do you plan to go?" She asks. Eleven shrugs, and starts getting worried. Max sighs.

"I know of a place, but..." Max starts. Eleven was immediately interested. Max furrows her brows and thinks after a while, but told Eleven anyway.

"But the place has some very edgy, sketchy and mysterious types living there" Max says.

"It might not be safe for you" Max says directly afterwards. Eleven smirks, making Max remember what she did to her brother.

"Wait! Do you have powers then?" Max asks, suddenly all enlightened.

"Psychic powers" Eleven mentions. Max was in absolute awe.

"I thought those types only existed in movies.." Max whispered, still shocked.

"Where are they?" Eleven asks. Max looks at her, remembering the original topic. Max really didn't want Eleven to be involved with people like those, but he thought that maybe Eleven would like it there. She was a tough one.

"Illinois. It's quite far from here" Max mentions. Eleven looks at Max.

"Take me there, please" she begs.

Max scratches her cheek, and looks around. The road was still very busy, and she tried thinking of someone who could bring her there.

Max bit her lip, and thought 'fuck it' as she runs back towards her home.

"Wait!" Eleven said, stopping her.

"I'm gonna go get the car!" Max explained. Eleven was shocked to hear that, but didn't complain as Max continued to run afterwards.

Max sneaked inside again, and grabbed Billy's car keys. Then quickly exited the house again. Max surely would get an ass whooping after this, but she didn't care.

She sat down in the car and turned on the engine. She was definitely way too young to drive, but she wanted to help Eleven.

She backs out, and starts to calmly drive up to Eleven. Max stops, so that Eleven could get into the car and buckle up.

"What types are the people?" Eleven suddenly asks. Max looks at her.

"Rebels" she simply said. Eleven nods, then Max starts pulling out onto the road and drives towards Illinois. It was a shaky ride, but Max managed to at least not draw any suspicion towards her being a teen driving illegally to Illinois for a shave-headed girl. No problemas, right?

It was a long ride, and Eleven fell asleep on the way there. Max was hyper focused on the road, making sure to not bump into anyone. This was the biggest risk she's done so far, and she doesn't even know if it was a good choice.

Max has encountered these rebels once before, when shopping. They raided the whole place, grabbing foods and everything they could in a robbery, then escaped the scene. One of them stopped to look at her. He was dark skinned, and was kinda cute. But he was a creep and a criminal. She remember what he said to her.

" _Are you even real? You're very beautiful I must say"_

Max remember that she thought it was kinda charming, but then immediately remembered that they were no good people, and snapped out of it. The leader, whom she can't remember clearly, grabbed him and fled as quickly as they could before the cops arrived.

After, it was quite chill, but when Max exited the place, that same person walked up to her and smiled. Max almost hit him, out of reflex, but he was very quick to dodge it. He looks around and brings her around the corner. Only to ask, if she was scared of him. Max had rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head. He said a small " _good"_ before he grabs her hand gently. He brought her to their main camp. All the other rebels were celebrating their food founds, and sharing it amongst each other.

That was how Max found out about them. She couldn't stay though, as the leader of them was highly suspicious of her.

Max found herself dazed while driving, which wasn't good, and almost crashed into a truck. Max quickly drove around the truck to avoid danger, which caused Eleven to wake up in startle. No harms were done, but Max felt like that could've been the end of her and Elevens life. She was now 1000% focused, and was determined to not daydream anymore.

"Are you okay?" Eleven suddenly asked, startling Max. She didn't think Eleven woke up, but with that powerful turn, it's no surprise.

"Yeah I'm fine, I promise" Max reassured.

"Were you thinking?" Eleven asks, now getting a little nosy. But it was no problem for Max.

"I.. remembered the day I met those rebels" Max admitted. Eleven listened. Max held back with telling her her own personal experience.

"Eleven.. I wanna tell you to be careful around them. They may seem charming, and welcoming. But don't trust them to full potential" Max warned her. Eleven nodded, keeping that in mind.

Max then took a deep breath as she turned into a alleyway.

"We're almost there. They live around abandoned buildings" Max told. Eleven stared ahead, but listened at the same time.

"And, here we are" Max finally said, parking the car a few meters ahead of some creepy looking people, creeping in another alleyway ahead of them.

Max exits the car, as well as Eleven. Max didn't bring anything they could protect themselves with, unfortunately, so they had to play it safe.

"Eleven, the people you're seeing now aren't the people I talked about" Max mentions. Eleven looks at her.

"Who are they?"

"These people are.. mentally ill. Or drug users, alcohol users.. people pushed away by society" Max sadly says. Eleven furrows her brows, as they both had now entered the crowd of people. Some laughed evilly, some suggested to try some meth, and some were just - out of it. Aloof in a scary way.

They started quickening their pace, and were soon out and away from them.

"Now.. take a deep breath, and remember what I told you" Max said. Eleven looked concerned.

"You can't come with me?" She asks. Max furrows her brows.

"No. The leader is already suspicious of me. If he saw me with you, it wouldn't turn out good for neither of us" Max mentioned.

Eleven was about to speak, but suddenly they heard another voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Max recognized the voice, and looked up at him. Eleven hid slightly behind Max.

"Lucas Sinclair.." Max speaks up clearly. He smiles, and opens his arms in a welcoming gesture. But he held a gun.

"Maxine.." Lucas says. She scrunches her nose at her full name.

"I should go" Max says quickly. But Lucas grabs her arm.

"Nah. You have some explaining to do" he says, being serious. His stare was serious as well, and placed onto Eleven. Who cowered behind Max.

"She sure does" another voice said. Max looks behind Lucas, and spots the leader. She now remembers him, picture clear and all.

Michael Wheeler. Or Mike for short.

And he was not pleased.

"I'll explain inside" Max quickly says. Lucas looks behind him and at Mike, who was quiet for a long time. But he nods, giving clear signs to let them both in.

Once inside; Mike, Lucas and the rest of them, gathered around.

Mike dragged a hand through his slightly curly hair, and turned around on his feet. Facing Max immediately. Eleven standing next to her, getting some stares from the other people in the building.

"What is the meaning of this? Hm?" He asks. His voice was calm at first. Simply wanting an explanation.

There was a silence, Max being scared to speak. But she had to, or there could be more trouble coming their way.

"I know you warned me to never come back here again-"

"And I think I made it clear as well" Mike interrupted angrily. Eleven almost lashed out when he did, gathering some attention from the leader. But Max's arm stopped her.

"I mean, coming here by yourself. I can somewhat guess why you would" Mike started, exchanging glances with Lucas.

"But with another person? Really Maxine?" Mike continued.

Max took a deep, collected inhale.

"This 'other person' is called Eleven.. and I have a good reason to why I brought her here" Max starts. Mike curiously looked over at Eleven, who felt threatened in this situation. Her stare intense.

"What may this reason be?" Mike asks, crossing his arms. Listening.

Eleven looked at Max as she was getting ready to explain.

"Eleven came to me, from the forest, across the road to where I live. She wore a white dress covered with blood splatters-" Max starts, and paused as one of the rebels almost ran at her. Mike stopped him, and let her continue.

"And well, her head is shaved. I thought at first, that this was very weird. But I wanted to help her, because she seemed to be lost at first. I brought her home, gave her some new clothes, and got to know her a bit more.. and she's escaped from somewhere I still don't know.. but she needs help! And support. I can't keep her at home thanks to my evil minded brother.. and she's also on the run!" Max continued. She stopped there, and looked eye to eye with Mike.

"... Eleven, right?" Mike asked the other girl this time, breaking eye contact. Eleven jumped a little at his mention of her name.

She was scared to directly answer, so she nods a little.

"I believe in the story.. but, _where_ exactly, have you escaped from?" Mike asked. His arms still crossed, which means he's thinking.

Chit chatter started erupting between some of the other rebels.

Max looked at Eleven, saying it's okay to tell him. Eleven inhaled sharply, and met Mike's eyes again. She walks forward a little, making Mike stand on guard. But not visibly.

"Hawkins lab" Eleven spoke. The whole place grew quiet. Very, very quiet. It made Max nervous.

"Oh?" Mike whispered, sounding curious. But his curious and soft facade suddenly broke and he get's this gloomy look over him. Taking one fierce step forward.

"Have you escaped from there, or are you a spy?" Mike seriously asked. Now the silence grew deadly.

"I already told you she escaped-"

"I escaped. I hate that place" Eleven interrupted Max and replied - being just as fierce with her voice as Mike was with his step forward. Mike's gloomy facade broke down slowly, and he calmed down.

"Damn, you're really honest and convincing" Mike whispered, slightly impressed. But he stared back at Max suddenly.

"Now, why did you, of all people, decide to illegally take a car and drive her here?" Mike asks, but his voice had more of a sense of humor this time.

"Wait- how did you-?" Max tried to speak, but she was way too dumbfounded. The rebels laugh, and down from a iron stair-case came three people, saying that they saw them from the start.

Max swallowed, as Mike approached her.

"This is our territory Max.. don't be surprised" he whispered. Eleven looked at Mike, and the way he was starting to grow sketchy. She saw that he had his hand in his pocket, when looking at her. Eleven focused on his hand, as it slowly slid out of his pocket. Something shiny in his hand reaches her eyes, and she immediately made whatever he held fly out of his hand and into hers. Mike was startled, and he sharply turned around to look at Eleven, who held a knife now. Max's eyes widened, and she pushed Mike out of frustration.

Lucas walks up to her, and threatened her at gun-point because she acted with violence at their leader. The gun flew out of his hand as well. Now two people were dumbfounded, along with some people in awe in the crowd of rebels.

"Holy shit" Lucas whispered. Mike just stared at Eleven. She dropped the knife and gun, and made heavy footsteps towards Mike, who was getting rather scared and intimidated. She pushed him even harder with the help of her powers, making him fly back quite far. Everyone would've acted by now, but nobody dared to.

"Stay away from Max! She's a good person you bad man!" Eleven shouts. Mike slowly pulled himself together, and made his way up to his feet. He coughed a bit, making the gang worried. Even Eleven, because she knew they were here to try and get on their good side. Lucas wanted to approach Eleven for what she did, but he almost pissed his pants seeing what just happened.

"Bad man..?" Mike wheezed out.

"You had a knife!" Eleven shouts. Mike rubbed his forehead, and glared in Eleven's direction. Max stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Concerned of what's gonna happen. She felt safe with Eleven though.

"Damn, those freakishly scary powers aren't to be looked down upon huh" Mike tried to enlighten the situation, making some of the gang member laugh. Eleven wipes her nose, glaring at him still. Angry and upset.

He straightened himself, and sighed. His knee got pretty beaten up, as it bled quite good. And his forehead was bruised a little.

"But I wasn't about to hurt Max" Mike said. And he is known to be the honest one of them all.

"Why did you hold a freaking knife then?!" Max shouts, frustrated. Mike raised a hand as he approached them again. Eleven ready for another round, if it got down to it.

"The knife.. was supposed to be given, to Max" Mike spoke clearly, his hand still in the air. Eleven and Max wondered why, when suddenly Lucas threw the knife at Mike. He caught it perfectly, grabbing the handle of the knife. Then he grabbed the blade, and held it out to Max.

"Wait, Mike is showing affection?" Max joked as she grabbed it. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You arrived here without protection, which is already as stupid as it is. I'm pitying you" Mike accused.

"But if you were gonna give it to me.. why did you secretly pull it out like that?" Max asked. Mike smirks.

"I'm a rebel Max, I like to make things a bit intense" he admitted. Eleven calmed down, now when she saw that the coast was clear. Eleven looked down at Mike's knee and actually felt quite bad about it, even if she has literally killed innocent workers at that lab before.

"Now. You have powers huh. Why is your name Eleven?" Mike asked. He himself seemed more calm and collected this time around. Lucas felt he needed to apologize for pointing a gun at Max.. but he couldn't interfere this time around.

Eleven checked with Max if it was okay to show him. She nodded, then she met with Mike's eyes before raising her arm. The tattoo visible.

"Hm?" Mike curiously said, reaching out to take a closer look. But it made her pull the arm back. He raises his arms, showing her that it's okay.

"Not gonna hurt you" He said. Eleven narrowed her eyes at him, and raised the arm again. He examined it closer, and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Surely it's a tattoo" Mike says, confirming it. Eleven rolled his eyes.

"Obviously" Eleven muttered. Max felt the atmosphere calming down.

"So.. could she stay here?" Max asks. Mike meets Max's eyes.

"Depends" Mike says, walking away from Eleven to think. Max raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait, what now?" Max asks immediately. Walking after him.

"Are you both gonna be loyal? And not talk about her destination, or leave the area to tell that lab?" He asks both Max and Eleven.

They exchanged looks, and nodded at each other.

Then they both faced Mike.

"Obviously" Max says.

"Yes" Eleven says. Both of them saying it in unison. Making them chuckle.

"Great! Welcome to our place, Eleven" Mike said, raising a peace sign. All the other rebels did it as well, and Eleven smiles. Feeling safer this time around.

Max approached Eleven, and hugs her.

"I'm glad we met, and that I could help you" Max says. She hugs her back.

"No problem" Eleven whispered. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, and the rebels spread out once again. Mike watching them hug, smugly smiling. Lucas approached Mike, punching his shoulder a bit. He raises an eyebrow at Lucas, as he points to Mike's wounds. Mike nods, patting his shoulder as thanks and leaves. Lucas now taking Mike's place, watching them hug.

Max then parts it, and smiles.

"We're friends. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am" Max says, smiling. Eleven smiles and nods, as they then said goodbye.

But Eleven says 'thanks', making Max even happier. She raised a peace sign, and made Eleven laugh warmly.

Max then saw Lucas, and sighed.

Lucas smirked.

"Want me to follow you back to your car?" He asks

"I don't know, will you hold another gun to my head if you do?" Max sassily asked. Lucas groans, and says a long 'sorry' as he joins her back to the car.

"A sorry, for threatening me?" Max asks, teasing with him. But he was unaware.

"You did push our leader tho.." Lucas admitted. Shrugging, then smiling. Max sighs.

"Yeah yeah. Because I thought he was gonna freaking cut me" Max says, and brings that knife she got out once they entered the crowd of people. Lucas holding the gun in his right hand.

"He sure is tricky, huh?" Lucas asks. Max laughs.

"Tell me about it" Max joked. She blushed when she noticed that she was laughing with him, and immediately got back to her serious self.

"Now I just gotta get back home safely" she whispers, worried.

"I could drive you back home?" Lucas asks. Max got the 'are you kidding me' face as he had said that.

"What? I've actually driven a lot of cars" Lucas admits. Max sighed.

"Sure Sinclair. Just as long as you don't get me into more trouble" Max says.

"But wait" Max stops. Lucas raises her an eyebrow.

"How are you gonna get back here?" She asks. He smiles, and picks out a walkie-talkie.

"I'll just dial Dustin"

Max smiles, and get's into the car. Lucas sits down in the car as well, and starts driving Max back home.

Eleven looked around inside the warehouse. Damn, many people. She was nervous to go talk to them, even if she knew they were on her side as well now. So, she searches for Mike.

"Mike?" She asks, approaching two people by a almost broken window.

They exchange glances, and smiles. They point to their left, and Eleven goes where they point. She finds him sitting in a different room, where bandages and other healthy materials were kept.

He winched, as he was trying to clean the cut that she had caused. Watching him putting effort into cleaning the wound, made her even more guilty. So she enters the room.

"Ouch" She says out loud. Mike, startled, met Eleven's presence.

"Oh, hello" he spoke. Not managing to let go with looking at her. She stood there, and couldn't stop staring at the knee wound.

"I'm sorry" she says, slowly pointing at the wound he was getting to.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's just a scratch" Mike said, trying to play tough about it.

"That I caused" Eleven spoke immediately after, causing her to walk forward and get down on her knees in front of the knee wound.

"Hey- really. You don't have to bother—"

"I want to help" she interrupted. Her eyes fierce as they met with his. Mike gave up, and handed Eleven the cleaning liquid and some tissues.

Mike then leaned back on the bench he sat on, and closed his eyes. His hands formed into fists, prepared for the worst.

Eleven poured some of the liquid onto the tissue, and didn't hesitate to just dab it onto the wound. She was a little inexperienced in this, and didn't know to go soft on flesh wounds. Mike held in a shriek, and sat straight up. The leg shooting up straight.

"Okay. Be a bit more careful. It stings if you go too hard" Mike immediately told her. Eleven's eyes widened and she apologized, before going a bit more careful on it. It still stung, but it felt better. Mike managed to breathe again, so it definitely worked out the second time she dabbed onto the wound.

After that, Eleven put a bunch of tissues under some bandage, that wraps around his leg. The tissues placed over the cut.

When she was done, she smiles satisfyingly. Mike rubbed his neck, and pouted a little.

"Thanks" he shyly says. Eleven chuckles, and suddenly slammed a band-aid onto his forehead hardly.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mike says, while laughing a little. Rubbing his forehead over the band-aid.

"For being silly" she admits. Then she walks out into the warehouse again to talk to some other rebels.

Mike rarely showed interest in people. But he just might with this person.

He smiled, watching her go. Grabbing his jacket again, he puts it on and walks out as well, to the others.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eleven settles in

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 2 - Eleven settles in**

One day after recently getting accepted by the rebels, Eleven found herself to be in a comfortable place. Well, the gang didn't seem to have many girls, at all. Eleven, and two other girls, existed amongst them.

Eleven was in the room she was given, on the upstairs of the warehouse, looking through the room to see what she could have there. It was quite bland, so she hoped she got to decorate it.

Eleven pushed down onto the mattress that she slept on the other night, and it was good quality. However, her back did hurt a little. She pulls her mouth to the side in a 'well' kind of way, and shrugged. Then she turned to the opening of her room, only getting mildly scared by Mike. Mike raises his arms again, and apologized.

"No worries.." Eleven mutters. She was still kinda unsure around Mike, based on how sketchy he acted around Max. But he was safe, cause she probably wouldn't be here if not.

"So. How did you sleep?" Mike asked, remaining by the opening to the room. He leaned against the wall right by the opening, with his arms crossed and a relaxed face expression.

"Could've been better" Eleven sassily replies. Mike smirks slightly.

"That's quite cocky" Mike said as comeback. Eleven smirks as well, and rolls her eyes. Mike sighs, and stands up straight.

"We're eating lunch soon, princess" Mike said, teasing her with the 'princess' nickname. Eleven used her powers, and messed up his hair a little. Mike was startled, and he slowly looks back at Eleven with a playful smirk. He fixes it again, as he then returned to walking downstairs. Eleven laughs softly, and changed into her clothes she had yesterday. She didn't really have any other pair of clothes, beside the white shirt and jeans-shorts she got as pajamas.

"Oh no no honey" Eleven suddenly heard. Once again, she was startled. She whipped her head around to meet one of the other rebels standing there. ' _Damn they walk quickly'_ Eleven thought as it was another one of the girls. She had magnificent, long black hair that almost reached her popliteal fossa. (Knee-pits) And her eyes were almost greenish. She was indeed beautiful.

"What?" Eleven asked, kinda shocked to see her standing there observing her. She approaches Eleven and pokes the dress she was about to put on from yesterday. Eleven was still not getting her point.

"You need a new pair of clothes. You're part of our gang now right?" She asks, and flashes her a kind smile.

"Right" Eleven simply said. The rebel girl smiles widely, and takes her to her own room. Mike saw them from downstairs, wondering what was going on. Probably girl stuff, so he left it be.

She smiled and handed her a pile of different outfits to Eleven. Eleven observes the other girl, as she sat down on her bed, still looking at her.

"You can test them out if you'd like. And you can change over I that corner for privacy" she says, pointing to the corner in her room that had a small wall as a shield.

Eleven nods, and walks over to the corner. The girl read a magazine while she waited for the first outfit.

Eleven came out from behind the wall some minutes later, and was now wearing ripped black pants, a black shirt with the text 'wannabe rebel' on it, and a leather jacket over that. She liked it, but she saw the discomfort in Eleven, and told her to test out one of the other outfits. Eleven gladly did.

The other outfit had the a checkered shirt around her shoulders, over a long, white, baggy but comfortable t-shirt with a pink text saying 'fabulous'. Her pants being regular blue jeans with a few holes here and there. A chain on the side of her leg.

Eleven seemed more comfortable in it, and the rebel girl sat up after placing the magazine down.

"That outfit really fits you" she admitted.

"However" she says, and stands up. Eleven tilts her head questioningly, as she took off the checkered shirt from her shoulders and put it around her waist instead. Tying it there so it stayed around her waist.

"That completes the look!" She happily said, clapping her hands excitingly.

"Who?" Eleven suddenly asked. The girl blinked twice, before she facepalmed herself.

"I forgot to tell you my name. How embarrassing of me" she says apologetically. Eleven says that it was okay, and smiled.

"Okay, well. You need a formal introduction anyhow. You're part of us now. My name is Changella. It's a weird name, but what isn't a weird name?" Chang tells, chuckling. Eleven smiles.

"It's unique. I like it" Eleven says. Cheerful.

"So. Let's go show the boys your new charm, aye?" Chang suggested. Eleven smiles and nods, then joins Chang as they walk downstairs. The smell of beef reached Eleven's nose, and she remembered being really hungry yesterday. But she forgot to mention it because she was also tired at the same time.

"Lucas! You already had three beefs dammit!" An unfamiliar voice shouts. Eleven follows the source of sound, and spots a curly haired male fighting Lucas for a beef.

"Chang" Eleven whispered, gently tugging at her arm sleeve. She turns around doing a small 'hm?' sound.

"Who is that?" Eleven asks quietly, pointing over to the male together with Lucas.

Chang chuckles.

"He's Dustin. One of Lucas' and Mike's best friends" Chang says. She saw that she hasn't been introduced to Dustin yet, and gently brings her to him. Eleven was up for meeting new people since she has to be known around the place.

"Dustin!" Chang called out. Suddenly, Dustin's attention changed from Lucas and the beef to Changella and Eleven.

"Oh, hi!" Dustin says, standing up and walking over. Eleven smiles and says a shy hi.

"You must be the new rebel. That outfit does fit you" Dustin says, smiling. When he smiled, he looked almost as cute as a teddy bear. Eleven couldn't help but to smile when he did. Lucas smiled, watching them introducing each other, as he nommed away on his fairly won beef.

"Dustin takes care of all the deals and shopping, together with William.. by the way, where is he?" Chang asked. Dustin's happy facade changed almost immediately.

"What do you mean? He was supposed to come home before me" Dustin said. Eleven's eyes widens and she looks around the place, as well as Changella and Dustin.

"Weird. I haven't seen him at all, besides when he drove away" Chang says. Dustin almost panics. He rushes out through the door of the warehouse and out to their parking place. His car wasn't there. How could Dustin miss such an important detail when he parked himself?

"What's going on?" Eleven asks. Chang's brows were furrowed, and she said not to worry as she approached Mike. Eleven was left on the same spot, and looked behind her to meet with Lucas' eye contact. He waves at Eleven, and Eleven waved back slightly. Lucas approaches her, standing next to her and looking the same direction Dustin ran.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"William isn't here..?" Eleven asked, confused about the situation as well. Lucas' eyes widens again and he almost choked on the beef he had in his mouth.

"Say what again?" Lucas asks. Eleven shrugs, and Lucas ran the same direction Dustin ran.

Mike felt someone fiercely tap his shoulder, as he turned around chewing his beef. He swallowed and his curious and soft eyes turned more serious the moment he saw the seriousness in Changella's eyes.

"Chang, what's wrong?" He asks. Eleven really didn't understand the situation, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Will.. he hasn't come back" Chang says, worriedly. Mike immediately threw the plate with food on the ground, grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door with Chang. Eleven had to join in, so she runs after them.

Dustin was on the ground, feeling like he had betrayed someone, while Lucas tried to comfort his friend. Mike put a hand on the other shoulder of Dustin and patted it twice to let him know they will bring him back.

Chang heard the door open again and spotted Eleven. Mike saw her as well, and immediately told her to stay at the warehouse.

"Wait, no. I wanna know what's going on" Eleven intrigued. Almost demanding to know. Mike was starting to stress, so he became more ruder without wanting to be.

"No, you _need_ to stay here and _not_ get yourself involved!" Mike yelled. Chang put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and he grunts in irritation before he walked over to the car they were gonna use.

"Eleven, honey" Chang spoke up. Eleven's brows furrowed, as Changella approached.

"Tell me" Eleven demanded once again. Chang knew she had powers, so she took it easy on her.

"William is missing, and hasn't come back. We're going out there to find him" Chang quickly explained. She was about to turn heels and join Mike on the journey, when Eleven grabs her arm.

"I wanna come with" Eleven begs. Chang had empathy in her expression, but she couldn't let her. Newcomers can't.

"I'm sorry Eleven. You gotta stay here, we'll come back soon" Chang told her. Eleven gave in, and let her arm go. Chang felt bad for Eleven, but she couldn't go against Mike's words.

Chang sat down in the car, as she bucked up and glanced at Mike. She then started driving.

"You know.. you need to tone yourself down when you get stressed" Chang reminded. Mike rubbed his face, and stubbornly said 'I know'. Chang rolled her eyes.

"I hope we'll find him" Chang admitted.

"We _are_ going to find him" Mike says, more sternly. He avoided eye contact and was staring out the window. Patrolling for any hints.

Eleven stood where she was left off, and glanced at Dustin who seemed to be effected by it the most. Lucas helped him get inside, and told Eleven to come inside as well. She took a last glance at the direction they went, and then nodded at Lucas. Coming inside as well.

"Who is William to you guys..?" Eleven carefully asks, as she approaches Dustin and Lucas. Lucas was still supporting his best friend, and Dustin rubs his temple a little.

"William is.. like a third brother" Dustin said.

"Third?" Eleven asks. She sits down across of them, on a metallic chair.

"Mike, Lucas and Will.. those are like my brothers" Dustin explained. Eleven nods gently.

"But.. you guys aren't related..?" She asks. They shook their heads. Eleven looks down at her hands, fidgeting with them.

"Eleven" Dustin speaks up.

"Hm?" Eleven asks, as she meets with Dustin's eyes.

"You have powers right?" Dustin asked. Eleven nods, kinda shy about it.

"Is there any way you can.. like.. find Will?" Dustin chanced. Lucas felt bad for Dustin.

"Dustin, don't stretch it too much" Lucas says, metaphorically.

"There is one way.." Eleven whispered. Both Dustin and Lucas perked at that.

"If you have a possibility of finding him, why did you let those two go after him?!" Lucas asks, suddenly angry with Eleven. Dustin pulled at Lucas.

"Shut up dude. She might not have thought of it at the time" Dustin says sharply.

"I did" Eleven guiltily says. Dustin was the other one to become angry now.

"Wait what?!" He snapped.

"But-!"

"There is no but's here! Those two might go right into dangerous grounds!" Dustin shouts.

"Listen-!" Eleven tried. But they started shouting both of them, at Eleven, about her stupidity. In the end, she shut their mouths for her. Both startled to find it impossible opening their mouths.

"I said **listen** , guys" Eleven says, almost getting angry herself. They nodded, as Eleven let their mouths go. She wiped away the running nose bleed, and then kept talking.

"If I use the powers, I risk my own energy" Eleven spoke. Dustin looks down and Lucas sighs.

"And if I try and track him, I can't do it for long" Eleven mentions.

Dustin looked into her eyes again.

"Okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But could you try? Even if it's for a short while" Dustin begged. Lucas apologized for snapping as well.

Eleven thought for a while, and in the end she agreed to it.

"Sure, I'll do it!" Eleven stubbornly says, as she stands up and asks if they have any photo of Will. Conveniently, Lucas had a selfie of both of them. He pulled it out of his wallet, and handed it to Eleven.

"Now, I need a static sound" Eleven explained. Another rebel put on a radio on static sound. Eleven sat back down on the metallic chair and untied the shirt that was around her waist. She tied it around her head this time to cover her eyes, and held the selfie in her hands. Listening to the static noise.

It took some time, but she managed to find Will. She was in the dark universe again, as he heard groans of pain coming from somewhere. Eleven turned around and saw Will, tied to a chair. He was in a shed, out in the forest somewhere. Being punched and tortured by two other men. Eleven opened her eyes, and moved to take away the checkered shirt off her eyes.

"So?" Dustin asked. Eleven got a little teary eyed, and it put immense worry over both Lucas' and Dustin's shoulders.

"I found him" Eleven said. They all cheered at that fact, but then it died down as Eleven kept talking.

"But he was being punched and tortured in a shed out in the middle of no where"

"Mike. Mike, clam down for once" Chang tried. But Mike wasn't calming down until they had found something. He was looking all directions, making sure he caught something.

"Not a chance" Mike replied. Chang sighed and did her best to focus on the road. But it was hard with Mike fidgeting around.

"Mike! Do you want me to drive off the road instead?!" Chang shouted. Mike found himself almost out on the car's roof when she shouted, and got in again.

"Sorry" Mike muttered.

"I get you're scared and worried, but you need to settle down, or things will be harder to get done" Chang spoke.

Mike didn't reply, but he did his best to settle down so Chang could focus on the road.

Suddenly, Mike saw a man in the forest just passing by, while looking out the window.

"Wait! Park the car somewhere off road" Mike spoke quickly.

"What are you on now? Hallucination medicine?" Chang joked, but Mike sharply sent her a stare. Chang did as he said, and slowed the car down so they could park by the side of the road.

Chang and Mike exit the car, and Mike runs out into the woods.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing?" Chang shouts. But she groans in annoyance and ran after him.

Mike might be risking a lot by going after a random stranger in the woods, but what could he do else?

He caught up to the man in the forest, and came up to a shed in the middle of nowhere.

He hid behind a tree, and soon Chang caught up to Mike. She hid by the tree as well.

"You can't just run off like that dammit!" Chang says, quietly and discretely.

"Sorry, I just became hopeful" Mike explained. They both glanced over at the shed.

The man outside was clearly patrolling, incase anyone of the other rebels appeared.

So Mike didn't care wether he spotted him, because looking at the guard, he looked pretty weak. Chang grabbed his arm before he walked out however.

"Are you stupid. How do you know he's the only one patrolling?!" Chang whispered to him. Mike yanked his arm away and cussed under his breath again. Chang took a step back, and accidentally stepped on a stick. And unfortunately, it gave away their secret hideout.

"We need to go after Mike and Chang!" Lucas says. Dustin stands up, agreeing with Lucas. This time, Eleven was most definitely gonna come with.

They quickly pack a van with some rebels, as Eleven and Dustin sat in front. Lucas was amongst the other rebels, telling them the plan and giving directions.

It took some time, but they found Chang's car parked by the side of the road, and pulled in next to it. Parking there as well. Then they all exit the car, and start to sneak their way through the forest. They took the right path, as they also spot a shed. Eleven steps forward.

"It's the shed" she informs.

Dustin and Lucas, together with Eleven, approaches the shed. The others surround it.

"Micheal Wheeler huh?!" One of the buff ones asks, as he lands another punch onto Mike's face. Mike cussed, as he spat out some saliva, mixed with a small amount of blood.

"The leader seems pretty lame to me" said the other one. Chang was kept next to Will, who was well beaten by now. She was still knocked out however, and fortunately untouched.

"Lame? The lame leader at least found your asses" Mike sassily replied. They punch him again, but this time caused him to collapse sideways. Will saw everything, but had no energy to speak up.

Mike fell down, and felt extremely weak this moment.

"Troy. Troy, I heard something" a guy speaks. Mike opens his eyes again, as they turn sharp. He knew exactly whom it might be.

Instead of listening to his own partner, Troy noticed the look on Mike's face changing. It was at that moment, Troy started becoming scared.

"Yo, evacuate the place. Now!" Troy shouts.

Mike spat out some more of that horrible tasting saliva and blood, and tried squirming out of the ropes.

The door of the shed was kicked open after hearing Troy's shout, as Lucas raised his gun at Troy, who was just about to leave the shed to evacuate. The other dude that managed to escape was drilled with holes soon enough, by the rest of the rebels.

"Oh. Guests. Hi" Troy nervously says. Lucas looks around the shed. Dustin and Eleven came in after Lucas, and Dustin immediately went for William, untying him and getting him loose. After that, he went over to Chang, who he tried waking up by slapping her cheeks softly. She moved after a while, indicating she was okay, thankfully.

Eleven spots Mike, and she takes her freedom to help him. Mike met with Eleven's eyes, as they widen in surprise. She untied him from the chair, and helped him up.

He tried playing it off as if it didn't hurt, but he was limping, and was pretty bruised.

Lucas remained holding him in gunpoint. Mike stopped by the opening to the shed.

"Please don't kill me" Troy pleaded. Mike glances at Chang, who was okay but still knocked out. Then he looks at Will, who barely could talk.

Lucas waited for the confirmation.

"Just do it Lucas" Mike says harshly, and that was the end of Troy, as he shot him once. Then they happily evacuated the place. Mike was laid down in the van, as well as Will, as the doctor of the rebels checked up on them both.

Chang woke up, surprised to wake up in a car. But she looked behind her, and saw Mike and William together with a doctor rebel, Eleven, Dustin and more rebels. Chang's car was driven by two other rebels, behind them.

Lucas was driving the van.

"Have I missed stuff?" Chang asks. Lucas looks at Chang, sighing.

"Quite the stuff" Lucas confirmed, but he smiled, showing he was happy she was alive as well as Mike and Will.

"I thought it was gonna be harder" Mike suddenly spoke up. His smirk as cocky even if he is beaten.

"Comes from the one who was beaten up by those dudes" Chang said as comeback. Eleven sat at the end of the van, looking out the small window on the back doors of the van. Mike shot a sneaky glance at her, as she was holding her arms around her stomach. He knew why.

When they arrived at the place, the rest of the rebels cheered in happiness. Even if Mike was getting help walking, and Will getting help recovering. They were glad they found Will, alive, and that their leader and Chang survived.

"Life is a precious thing huh?" Chang asked Eleven, after she was staring in awe at the welcome back. She smiles, and enters the warehouse last.

Mike could walk, and wasn't too badly hurt. His face got the most beating tho, as he sat down. Will was taken to a special room to recover.

Most of the rebels walked into the room to check up on Will. Leaving Lucas and Mike alone in the whole place.

Eleven noticed this, and took it as a possibility. She walked up to Mike and Lucas, and sat down by them.

"This reason.." Mike started. Lucas perks, and Eleven listens to him.

"is why I didn't want you to come with at first.." Mike continued, looking at Eleven with soft eyes this time.

"I can take care of people like that" Eleven mentioned. Mike chuckles.

"I know.. which is why I'm sorry I declined your wish.." Mike says. He meant the words, as he closed his eyes. Lucas stood up and let Eleven and Mike talk alone. He checked up on how Dustin was feeling.

"It's okay Mike.." Eleven said. Mike shook his head.

"No. Maybe.. this wouldn't have happened if you came with"

"What wouldn't have happened?" Eleven asked. Mike looks at her more clearly.

"Chang getting knocked out, and me getting caught. How did you guys... find us?" Mike asks curiously.

"I saw Will's destination with my powers" Eleven simply said. Mike smiles.

"Your powers just keep surprising us huh?" Mike asked. Eleven rolled his eyes, and playfully punched his arm, without thinking. He winched, and Eleven immediately apologized.

Mike chuckles.

"It's alright.. princess.." he teased again. Eleven once again messed up Mike's hair with her powers, and this time Mike took more time on him to fix it again. Because his arms were sore.

"Nice" Mike jokingly said. Eleven starts laughing softly, which caused Mike to stop fixing his hair, and stare at Eleven. Her laugh and smile was very attractive, and it made Mike smile warmly.

Then it erupted out of no where.

A vibration that made the whole building shake.

Okay, maybe that's a bit over dramatic.

Eleven's stomach was rumbling, and even Mike heard it. Mike got a serious look again, and he forced himself to sit up. Eleven wanted him to rest, but he insisted.

Instead, he walked over to the fridge, and pulled out something called 'Eggos'. Eleven got curious, as it was food. Something she was urging for since yesterday.

"Unfortunately, there are no beef left. I have these tho. Frozen waffles" Mike spoke. Chang peaked into the main lounge area, seeing Mike and Eleven getting closer. Somehow, that peaked an interest in it all. She's never seen him this interested in a person before. It made her happy for Mike.

"What's.. a frozen waffle?" Eleven asks. Mike chuckles, and plugs in a toaster. He plops some waffles into it, and pulls down the lever of the toaster.

He then makes a silly gesture, as he waited for them to plop up. It made Eleven chuckle, and then Mike grabbed them when they were done. Putting them onto a plate and handed it to Eleven. Then he returned to struggling, when he was sitting back down.

Eleven looked at the waffles, and poked them. Mike liked watching her react to them, so he kept staring at her. Eleven eventually took a bite of one of the waffles. Her expression was worth it, as she got a look of complete bliss.

It made Mike laugh this time. Eleven looks up at Mike, and laughs with him.

"You're staring, Chang" Lucas suddenly spoke up. Sitting down next to her on another chair.

"Maybe I am. Those two.. don't you feel something is building up?" Chang asks. Oscar looks out in the lounge at Mike and Eleven.

"Maybe. I see something, but I'm not sure yet" Lucas admitted.

"Hm.." Chang quietly hums, still watching them. But then pulled her gaze away, and looked at Lucas.

"So, you got anyone particular you're interested in?" Chang suddenly asked, making Lucas startled for no reason.

He starts denying the truth, way too much.

"What?! No! No, nooo.. pfft, absolutely not. What makes you think so? You're weird"

"Whatever Lucas" Changella says and smirks, then walks over to some other rebels.

Dustin waited for Will to wake up. So did the major part of the rebels group.

Lucas sat down next to his best friend, and waited with him. Eventually, Will started waking up. He coughed, and slowly opened his eyes to see almost everyone staring at him.

The first thing Will asks, is;

"Is Mike and Changella okay?"

Dustin chuckles, making all the other people laugh at how precious Will's reaction was.

"Yes" Changella says herself, smiling. Will smiles back, and then looks to his side, spotting Dustin and Lucas. Dustin gave him a short hug, as well as Lucas. But the hugs were very serious, and Will knew how worried they've all been.

"Sorry Dustin. As you can see, I didn't make it home before you" Will excused. Dustin rolls his eyes.

"I'm just glad we found you bud" Dustin says. Will smiles and nods, and after that, the rebels starts spreading through the lounge again. Talking to Mike and making sure everything is okay with him too. Which it was.

"Eleven!" Lucas suddenly calls out. He waves at Eleven, wanting her to come. Eleven walks towards the room where Will was, and Will smiles as he spots her.

"Hi" Will says, and Eleven smiles.

"Hi, Will" She says. They shook each other's hands, and then talked for a little while. Together with Dustin and Lucas.

This day gave Eleven an insight to how they do things around here. And honestly, it probably would've scared anyone else easily. But Eleven? She really liked it here, and hoped for it to stay so.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonding day

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 3 - Bonding day**

Kind of a short chapter, but it contains a lot more fluff between Mike and Eleven so, it's acceptable. Cx

—

Eleven woke up in her room, as expected since she fell asleep on it last night. The first thing she thought of was Mike giving her those toasted waffles on a plate, because her stomach was rumbling. The memory already made her day, as she saw on her alarm clock placed by her bed that she had woken up fairly early. Eleven heard no sound at all. Neither downstairs or upstairs.

"Asleep.." Eleven whispered. She sat up in her bed, stretched, and changed into some clothes she had received by Chang before she fell asleep yesterday. Eleven had no idea what they looked like, but she couldn't go around in pajamas all day. She remembered the little rescue mission yesterday, and wondered if all days looked like this for the rebels.

Suddenly, Eleven heard Mike downstairs. He was talking to someone on the phone on the wall, deep in thought and oblivious to his surrounding, and the fact Eleven was totally checking him out from her window in her room upstairs. She wondered who he was talking with, and why he had his voice lowered to a specific amount. And why his face was.. sad?

Eleven really didn't want to draw attention to herself, but she couldn't help it as she walked down the iron staircase after changing. Her hair was still messy, but seeing Mike sad made her curious. Mike had heard something, so he quickly told whoever he was talking to 'goodbye, talk to you some other time' and hang up. Eleven was startled by how drastically he hung up.

"Oh, Eleven. Hi! Slept well?" Mike asks, denying what happened, after spotting her. Eleven's eyes narrowed as she quickens her pace towards him. Still barefoot, which wasn't a good idea. There could be possibilities of glass splinters.

"Eleven?" Mike repeated, backing as she was coming closer. Soon, Mike couldn't back more and was pinned at a wall. Eleven facing him intensely.

"Who did you talk to?" Eleven asked. Eleven's eyes observed every muscle in Mike's face, as it changed to nervous and unsure of what to say.

"Nobody special.. I just got a call and answered it, okay?" Mike tried. But Eleven did not believe him for a second. Mike was even doing his best to not look into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me" Eleven says, sternly. Mike raised his hands into the same level as his torso and tried to excuse himself, but Eleven literally pinned him tot he wall, making him unable to move. Blood now slowly ran down her nose, and Mike sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell. Just let me go, please?" Mike asked, now kinda panicking from the feeling of being unable to move. Eleven satisfyingly let him go, and smiles happily.

"Who I was talking to was my older sister, Nancy" Mike admitted. Eleven wondered why it was so hard to tell her that, but not aloud.

"Family?" Eleven asked, and Mike nodded. He walked over to one of the couches in the lounge and sat down on it.

"You know, I haven't always been a rebel on the streets" Mike starts. Eleven was surprised to hear that, and curiously kept listening. Sitting down on her favorite metal chair from yesterday.

"I had a family all before this. One that.. I think, misses me at the moment. However, I can't visit them. They live in Hawkins.." Mike kept saying. He rested his head on his hands that he placed underneath his head, and closed his eyes.

"In Hawkins, I am 'the missing Wheeler' and also 'the wanted Wheeler'. If I surrendered and went back to Hawkins.. I would be arrested for a murder crime I never did" Mike says, then pauses. He opens his eyes again, glancing at Eleven to see if she was still there even. She was, and perked when he looked at her.

"Tell me more, please" Eleven says, curious. Mike smiles slightly, and continued with the story.

"The murder crime was faked by me.. and a group of anonymous people made sure to get it out there. Make it look real, so I had a reason to leave Hawkins. I never felt like I fit in in Hawkins. My mom and dad barely acknowledged me. If not it was the fact I was playing sick, or done something bad at school. Cause then I was the biggest conversation topic of them all. Not a happy one however. And my sister, Nancy. She would always pick on me, like a sister does. However, she at least comforted me when I needed it. Whenever she caught me crying in my room, or just staring at nothing without replying. But then she started college, and things changed" Mike spoke. He was feeling a burning sensation behind his eyelids, but refused to let his eyes leak.

"Now after I fled, and after I faked my crime.. things seems like they've changed at my old home. Mom constantly cries when entering my room, according to Nancy. And dad always makes calls to see if they've seen me anywhere. And Nancy? She regrets changing for the worse when she should've been more supportive" Mike continued. Eleven watched Mike tell his story, and eventually she couldn't help but to walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. Sitting down next to him.

"I want to see them one last time and tell them I'm okay and always will be.. but I still have suspicion. People still believe I killed a priest, Eleven" Mike says, and now, Eleven could hear how his voice was cracking. Eleven's brows furrows, but she stayed quiet, because she wasn't good with words yet.

"Why a rebel?" Eleven softly asks. Mike sniffles, and wipes away tears that almost fell down his face.

"I felt like an idiot. The moment I sat down in that old, rusty car I got from the anonymous people, I regretted everything. But I couldn't go back, so I pushed the key into the car to start the engine, and started driving away. I left my life behind, to become something I never would've guessed I'd become. A rebel. Someone who's shut out from the society, and considered 'bad people'. But, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. Because what I old myself, was 'I deserve to be a scum' and 'if I'm gonna become scum, I'll be the best scum there is'. I was planning all these horrible things to do, to push my worth down even more. It's a defense mechanism I had back then whenever I got depressed. So I, as a person, felt better as me. I had nothing to loose.. until I met Chang, Dustin, Lucas and Will. Those are the main four, that started this whole gang" Mike says. At the end of that small story, he smiled. Causing Eleven to smile too.

"They made me realize, that maybe I wasn't hated completely. I could still make friends, so why not keep doing so? But as a badass rebel?" Mike stopped with, chuckling with a small sniffle. Eleven squeezes Mike's shoulder, and he looks at her. Spotting her infamous smile, that made Mike smile as well. A genuine one. That made Eleven even more happy.

"You're a good person" Eleven says. Mike didn't expect it, but it didn't make him less happier. Instead, he hugs her. Unexpectedly, out of nowhere. Eleven had never heard of a hug before, so she was frozen with shock.

Mike parted when he realized, and he immediately apologized. Mike may be a rebel, but he's still a teenage boy in the age of 16.

"What was that?" Eleven asks, curiously. Mike raised his brows in surprise.

"A hug. You've never had a hug before?" Mike asks. Eleven wholeheartedly shakes her head no, making Mike almost a bit emotional.

"A hug.. is a gesture of gratefulness. A gesture of kindness, or comfort, so to say" Mike explained shortly. Smiling softly. When Eleven had heard the explanation of a hug, she had to give the hug back to him. It startled Mike, but it didn't make him sad. He hugged her back, until suddenly, someone says a loud 'ahem', causing both Eleven and Mike to shriek in surprise.

It was Will, standing by the door to the infirmary where he had rested ever since yesterday.

He smiles suspiciously at both of them, causing Mike and Eleven to both blush a little. Mike shakes his head, and got right back into being serious again. So did Eleven.

Eleven still had one question in her head tho, and it was ' _how does Nancy know of his current location, and why did they talk?'_. But she couldn't ask that now when Will was awake.

"You still look beaten up dude" Mike says, smiling as he approached one of his best friends. Patting his shoulder.

"Thanks. You too" Will says tauntingly back, but while smiling. Seemingly teasing each other about what happened yesterday.

"Now, you guys are really up early" Will admits. Mike looks back at Eleven a little, and then at Will.

"Seems like it" Mike says and smiles. Will chuckles and walks past Mike, to Eleven. He sits down by her and leans back in the couch. Mike walks after him. Leaning against a metal table not too far away from the couch.

"So, Eleven, right?" Will suddenly asks, looking at Eleven. Eleven smiles warmly, and nods. Happy he remember her name correctly.

"Why did you want to become a rebel?" Will asks. Eleven makes eye contact with Mike and wonders what to say. Will sees how nervous she got, so he changed the question so it was directed at Mike.

"Mike?"

He perks, looking at both of them.

"Oh, she was brought here by Max. Apparently she's escaped from a lab, and needed somewhere to live. She's on the run, basically" Mike explains. Will found it interesting, and smiles at Eleven.

"That's badass" Will admits. Eleven rolls her eyes.

"Oh and she has powers" Mike quickly added, almost making Will shocked to death. He even stood up in startle, looking at Mike and then at Eleven in awe.

"No way" Will says. Eleven nods, and pointed to a pen resting on the table Mike is leaning against. Will looks at it, as it suddenly started floating. Will was startled once again, and he switched his eyes back and forth between the flying pen and Eleven, who now had a causal nosebleed. Will smiles, kinda thinking it was awesome.

Mike smiles as well, impressed at how easily she could impress others. Eleven then stopped, making the pen fall back down. Wiping away her nosebleed once again. Will almost fanboyed out loud, since he was a big 'powers nerd'. He loved anything involving powers, and now when he had witnessed them in real life, he felt like he could faint or die right here.

"She can be quite aggressive with that power tho" Mike started teasing suddenly. Will raised an eyebrow at Mike, as his hair suddenly got messed up again by Eleven's powers. They all three laughed at it, as it was a very good joke by now. Waking up some more people in the building happily.

Dustin and Lucas was on their way downstairs, friendly bickering about a TV-show they both like. Mike rolled his eyes at that, as they almost bickered about anything. Sometimes it is quite amusing to witness.

"Ey Will!" Dustin shouts. Lucas smiling widely. Will approaches them, and high fives all of them. Then they walk over to Mike to high five him as well. Eleven witnessed even more gestures she quite didn't understand, and tilted her head a bit to the side. Mike noticed her confusion, and waved her over. The other's smiled her way, waiting.

Eleven walks over to them, and Mike gently grabs her hand and places it into the air with the hand spread flat in the air. Eleven was still confused, and then saw Mike gently slam his hand against hers.

"A high five" Mike starts. Eleven looks at her hand with furrowed eyebrows in confusion, and then looks up at Mike. She wanted to do it again, so they all did it with her.

"It's a gesture of success or it's a greeting" Mike continued explaining. Eleven nods, and grinned happily. Understanding the gesture.

"You guys high fiving without me?" Chang suddenly spoke up, and Lucas felt the need to mess with her a little.

"Totally. No high fives for you today" He starts. Mike smirks, and agrees with Lucas in a teasing way. Eleven chuckles.

"Awe man.. and I who is in charge of the food today~.." Chang teasingly says. The four boys look at each other and all raises their hands for Chang to high five, making her laugh. They all wanted food of course. Eleven raised both of her hands, which resulted in a loud laughter from all of them.

Eleven was happy that they all could laugh and have fun. Most definitely. And a happiness like this was something the old Eleven never could understand.


	4. Chapter 4 - The visit

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 4 - The visit**

The rest of the rebels gathered around, now slowly waking up one after the other. Chang was talking to Dustin, and Lucas was having a happy conversation with Mike and Will. Eleven was taking a small stroll around the abandoned warehouse to get a better glimpse of the place. However, that one question was nagging her the whole time.

' _Why did he speak with Nancy? How does she know where he is and isn't it risky to talk to someone who isn't understanding of his situation? She might rat us all out and Mike would have to go to prison nonetheless! And I will be found by the lab again!'_

Eleven was worried something like that might happen, but maybe it won't. Maybe Mike knows what he's doing and maybe Nancy had promised to keep his whereabout safe. But Eleven surely didn't trust her, being a stranger to her.

"Eleven? You in here?" Eleven suddenly heard. She came back to reality and realized she had been looking around in the infirmary for a while, just thinking away. She turns to the opening of the room where Mike stood, his eyebrow raised suspiciously - but in a non serious way.

"Yeah" Eleven simply answered, as she scratched her shaved head and walked out the infirmary. Mike smiles, but within his smile was something else that Eleven wanted to know of more clearly. A hidden emotion, of some sort. Cause when his eyes averted away from Eleven, some sort of uncertainty washed over his expression. And he was doing his best to hide it.

"Mike, Will wanted to ask you something" Chang suddenly said, just when Eleven was going to confront him with the question. And why he seemed so distant. Because some minutes ago, we were all laughing and having fun. Was it the discussion she and he had? Is it Elevens curious self that got him to worry? She had to do it sooner or later, but right now, Chang was looking straight at her.

"So" Chang started, kinda smiling in a suspicious but playful way. Eleven raised a questioning eyebrow at her, having no clue what she was about to ask or talk to her about. She crosses her arms and walks over to Eleven, to stand next to her. Eleven averted her eyes away from Chang and observed Mike a little, which Chang noticed.

"Mike huh? So. Are you..?" Chang kept. Eleven now suddenly jumped in startle to what Chang was getting to, and glared at her. Shaking her head.

"You're not interested in him?" Chang asks slowly, raising her left brow while at it. Eleven wanted to shake her head at that, but somehow, she just couldn't. Her eyes returned to Mike, and kinda smiles shyly but subconsciously. Chang kinda rubs her arm with her fist in a slow pinch, in a 'that's what I thought' kind of way. Eleven smiles at Chang and tolls her eyes at her, then walks away. ' _Maybe there is a small hint of interest somewhere'_ Eleven thought, blushing lightly at that thought.

Now Eleven was going to try and approach Mike again so she could ask him, when of course, Dustin interrupted everything together with Will who came through the door. When did they leave the building? Was Eleven so caught up in her thoughts? Wasn't Mike talking to him a second ago?

"Food is here!" Dustin's voice boomed. Nonetheless, Eleven sighed to herself and started helping some of the rebels to carry in the loads of food. They were having carbonara today it seemed, and Chang was the one who was going to make it. Eleven was hungry, but also irritated since people kept screwing up her chance to approach Mike.

Another rebel noticed how Eleven was behaving at the moment thanks to her irritation, and kinda scrunched her nose at Eleven. It was the second girl rebel that was here before Eleven, who was now approaching her in a sassy way. Her hair was put up in Mickey Mouse style, but messily. And her hair was blonde and had one stripe of pink in it. Also, she was chewing bubble gum.

"What's wrong sissy?" She suddenly spoke, once she was close enough to Eleven. Her arms crossed, and she was staring at her. Eleven was taken aback at her calling her a sissy and kinda averted, trying to ignore her. But it didn't necessarily help, as she suddenly pushed at her.

"Yo, don't ignore your fellow partner" she spoke up, annoyingly. Eleven glares at her in a mean way, which got the whole situation started. Suddenly, Eleven used her powers to make one of her Mickey Mouse 'ears' loosen and fall down into straight hair. Messing up her hairstyle completely. The girl gasps and puts a hand where the Mickey Mouse ear should've been and suddenly grabs Eleven by her collar threateningly. Almost evilly.

"What the fuck did you do?!" She shouts at her, her voice filled with rage that she couldn't contain. Eleven was growing scared, as she knew she couldn't use her magic against her. It would make everyone loose trust in Eleven and Mike might kick her out.

But she didn't have to worry for much longer, as someone approached behind this mean girl. Someone with black, slight curly hair and a stare that said 'let her go or else'. _Mike._

"Excuse me Melissa, but what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mike started speaking, making Melissa startled and scared. Immediately letting go of Eleven's collar, and met with his stare. She started to nervously laugh.

"I'm just seeing what rebel quality she had" Melissa quickly accused. Eleven once again rolled her eyes, knowing what she said was bullshit.

Mike was now the one to grab her by her collar, the rebels around them shifting their attention to the scene. Melissa has always been somewhat rude to newcomers. Or to the original rebels, because when Melissa joined - the first thing she did was start a fight with Will. They are both still fighting to this day for no reason at all. Her and William just doesn't go along.

"I know very well you didn't. I heard the word 'sissy' being used and then I see this" Mike whispers in a creepy way. Eleven kinda liked his scary side, as it made him way more.. attractive? Did Eleven really think he was attractive? Eleven felt her cheeks warm up and she looks to the side a little. Melissa stares back at Mike, and suddenly raises her legs and kicks him away from her. Making him loose grip on her collar and fall down onto his back. Melissa then got on top and pinned him down onto the pavemented floor. Mike grits his teeth tightly together and tries to get her off. Rebels started approaching Melissa, but saw how Eleven was staring at her already. Eleven saw everything, and somehow seeing Mike getting hurt for no real reason in particular made her.. pissed off.

She used her powers to literally make her fly off of him, and down to the side. It was a bit quiet after that, but Eleven finally spoke up.

"I don't know what your deal is but you had absolutely no reason to attack neither one of us"

It was the longest and most serious phrase Eleven had said so far. Mike stared at Eleven with impression from the floor, before getting help up again.

"I'm kinda tired of getting in danger the whole time" Mike muttered, and Lucas who helped him up kinda laughs at it softly.

"Well you kinda are the boss around here" Lucas mentioned, making Mike smirk a little before that smirk disappeared and he turned to Melissa.

"I'll talk to you in the black room" Mike says darkly. Eleven looks at Mike, wondering what the black room was, before looking back at Melissa who seemed way more scared after hearing the words 'black room'. Is it a bad room?

Mike approached Melissa, who seemed to be cowering this time. Eleven furrows her brows, seeing how every rebel in the room avoided looking Melissa's way. This black room must be awful, so Eleven steps in front of Mike. Making him surprised and kinda confused.

"Eleven?" Mike asks. He didn't use his usual soft voice this time, but he was way more serious this time. Eleven puts her hands onto Mike's torso, so he wouldn't walk past her.

"Please, no dark room.." Eleven whispered. Mike's eyes widens, and he runs a hand through his hair. Seemingly thinking.

"She's attacked another rebel member - as well as attacked her own boss, Eleven.." Mike whispered, trying to make Eleven realize her own wrongs. Melissa stared at Eleven, confused to why she stood up to her suddenly.

"What's the black room?" Eleven asks. Mike never speaks of the dark room out loud, and looks at Lucas - telling him to keep an eye on Melissa as he drags Eleven to a more secret place to tell her.

"The dark room is a contemplation room.." Mike says to Eleven once they're away from the crowd. Eleven scrunched her nose.

"That's dark?" She asks. Mike nods.

"You sit in an isolated room, on a chair, contemplating your wrongs" Mike explained further. Eleven glances at Melissa.

"She won't be kicked out or hurt, right?" Eleven asks. Mike shakes his head.

"That only happens if she were to kill another gang member. Listen, Eleven. Melissa is the type who loves to bring trouble. Do not get friendly with her if she isn't friendly to you, or trust her" Mike warned simply. Eleven swallowed, then nodded. Then Mike literally moves his hand up to ruffle Eleven's hair, as a small comeback for all the times she messed up his hair, then walks out to the crowd again. Eleven smiles shyly, and walks out after him, while fixing her hair. He nods at Melissa towards the dark room, and she cussed under her breath as she walked over to it, waiting for Mike to walk over and lock the door to the room.

He exchanges looks with the rebels, before walking over to do so. He always did, showing anyone who plans to be untrustworthy that this will happen to them. Nobody liked the room, as the quietness and darkness can make a person loose their mind. But this wasn't Melissa's first time in the dark room. She's been there twice before already. However this was the first time she attacked her own boss.

Mike locked the door, knocked twice, which starts the counter on the door. She's supposed to be in there for 24 hours. William is the one who's on shift, to make sure she get's out by that time. William hated that, as he didn't like Melissa at all. And neither did Melissa.

Chang tapped Eleven's shoulder, making her turn around to meet Chang's eyes, and her smile. Then she nodded towards the stairs and they both walked upstairs. Eleven wondered what Chang wanted to show, once again screwing her chance to ask.

"I am not one to spy.." Chang started. Eleven raised an eyebrow, and followed her into her room. Sitting down on her bed, still listening to her.

"But, I heard you and Mike this morning" Changella finally said. Eleven was surprised.

"What did you hear?" Eleven asks, curious.

"That he was on the phone with a family member, and that you made him tell you. It's hard to usually convince that boy" Chang admitted. Eleven smiles a little.

"Now, what did he say? Did he mention Nancy?" Chang asks. Elevens eyes widens and she stands up, grabbing Chang's hands and looking into her eyes seriously.

"I guess he did" Chang says, chuckling lightly. Eleven nodded.

"Do you know anything about Nancy? Why would Mike talk to her? It's risky" Eleven rambled. Chang's eyebrows raised up in overwhelm at the sudden ramble of questions, but she pats her hand with her left hand that she yanked out of the grip.

"Nancy is his sister. Apparently, she witnessed Mike leaving from her house window, and tried running after it. However, Mike was already gone. She then spent years, in secret from her parents because she guessed it was the reason he escaped, trying to find any traces of her younger brother. Finally, she found where he was and tried convincing him to come back. But to Mike's defense.. he couldn't, because he would be arrested the moment he stepped foot into Hawkins. And he had already started something else. He referenced it as .. a new family" Chang told. Eleven looks at her, and nods after thinking a little.

"How did you know of this?" Eleven asks, suspicious. Chang smiles slightly.

"I also approached him one day about it. Nancy calls every now and then to make sure he is alive and well" Chang says. Eleven was shocked, but it wasn't visible on her face. She just stared at Chang, but then smiles and nods.

"Thank you for telling me, Chang" Eleven says. Chang smiles and chuckles.

"No problem butterscotch" She says, then looks downstairs. Mike, Lucas and Dustin were kinda fun fighting down there. She smiles at it, making Eleven curious and she looked down at them as well. Smiling herself.

"How much do you like Mike, Eleven?.." Changella suddenly asked. Eleven stared back at her, now more shocked than ever.

"Hm?" She utters.

"It's obvious that you kinda like him. Come one, girls in between. I won't tell another soul about it" Chang says, curious. Eleven shyly looks down at her feet. Blushing like crazy now.

"I'm not sure" Eleven whispers.

"He's.. cute, kind, and interesting.." Eleven continues. A shriek of fangirling escaped Chang's mouth, and Eleven got kinda startled by it.

"Sorry, sorry! I just, really ship you guys" Chang quickly says. Eleven tilts her head questioningly.

"Ship?"

Changella's eyebrows raised, and she smiles, quickly explaining what her definition of ship means.

"Ship can be two things. A boat, or a made up word for the phrase 'omg I wish they were together'. If I say I ship you and Mike, I mean that I wish you guys could be together"

Eleven blushed even more, and covered her face with her hands, making Chang laugh sweetly at her adorable embarrassment.

"Chang, we're getting hungry!" Lucas screams from downstairs. Chang sighs, screaming 'YEAH YEAH WAIT' back downstairs. Eleven smiles.

"But hey, Eleven. You should totally go for him if you like him. Mike, he is hard to get, but I think you're already making progress" Chang says, and winks her way before walking out and downstairs. Eleven was shocked but happy at the same time, hearing her words. Eleven made no sounds, but she put her hands over her face and shakes her head from side to side to drop off some of her excitement. She knew she had to go slow with her feelings for him though, having heard that Mike is hard to get. But.. she smiled every time Mike appeared in her head. There must be some truth to what Chang was saying.

Eleven was unknown to the subject 'love', however, she felt like it was normal now when she has gotten a small taste on what it may be - the sensation in her chest.

Eleven walked back to her room, to get some more alone time, but suddenly, there was a shout coming downstairs. Eleven stops and gazes out her window from her room, seeing what was going on. Mike, was staring eye to eye, with a older woman. Why was there a scream tho? Was it the older woman?

Eleven slowly walked downstairs, and stops halfway, staring at Mike and this unknown woman.

"Mike.." she speaks. Eleven was surprised to hear Mike's words coming from her mouth. She glances at Mike, and saw something running down Mike's cheek. His face was sorrowful, but there was a hint of happiness within all of it. His eyes tearing up.

"Nancy.." escaped his lips, his voice cracking slightly. Everyone was confused in the building expect for Eleven and Changella. Eleven was shocked however, now looking a bit extra at Nancy. Nancy starts taking steps towards Mike, and at first - Mike seemed to be very, very suspicious - but he couldn't move.

Nancy then suddenly wraps her arms around Mike, squeezing him tightly into her arms. Mike held in loud sobs, and slowly raised his arms to hesitatingly hug her back. His arms landing tightly onto her.

' _So that's Nancy.. why is she here?'_ Eleven thought. Things were definitely getting weirder around here, and she had a feeling it was a start to something big.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nancy Wheeler

On the run and go

Chapter 5 - Nancy Wheeler

I am so so sorry for taking time updating this story. I just haven't been feeling motivated lately. I'm trying to get back on track tho and I hope this chapter somehow helps!

Eleven couldn't help but to just, stare at the siblings hugging in front of her. The rebels were completely quiet, and Chang was just as chocked as Eleven. Just staring in disbelief. How come Nancy Wheeler, out of all people, appeared seconds after Eleven and Changella had talked?

Soon, the siblings parted the hug, and Mike stared at her.

"Are you alone or do you have.. anyone with you?" Mike asked. Now Eleven tensed again, and slowly approached and stood next to Chang in the crowd.

"I'm alone. I snuck out" Nancy speaks. Eleven narrows her eyes, trying to spot any sign of lies.

"Wait, who drove you? There goes no buss this hour of the day, and-"

"Mike, I have a drivers license, believe it or not" Nancy interrupted. Mike flushed in embarrassment, as he sighed. Eleven looks at Chang, and saw how her expression wouldn't stop calming down. Maybe because believing her was hard.

"So mom and dad aren't aware?" Mike said out loud, and the whole crew started chit chatting with each other, not expecting Nancy to be close to Mike in such a way. Will, Lucas and Dustin were equally shocked.

"No. I promise!" Nancy says. Seriously, why couldn't Eleven forget the suspicion? Maybe she just has to get to know Nancy to make that disappear.

"So.." Nancy slowly started. Mike crossed his arms and looked around the crew, after noticing that Nancy was looking around at all of them. Then he looked back at Nancy.

"This is my way more supportive, new family Nancy" Mike says, without hesitation. Nancy looked back at Mike.

"Then let me get to know your way more supportive, new family" Nancy said. Eleven could feel the sourness starting to erupt between the two. Eleven understood why there was tho, as they've been away from each other because Mike never liked his old, original home.

"Sure, this way" Mike says, stubbornly. Eleven somehow didn't want to be the first person that got introduced to her, but maybe that was just the case - as Mike and Nancy was now approaching her. 'Shit' She thought. Trying to avert away from Mike's serious eye contact.

"Nancy, this is Eleven" Mike says. Eleven bit the inside of her cheek, as she realized she couldn't escape from this, and slowly turned around to meet with Nancy's observing eyes. She didn't force anything upon herself, so her expression seemed quite annoyed and angry. Which put Nancy off at first.

"Your supportive new family seems kinda angry at me" Nancy admitted. Mike sighed.

"It's because you're a stranger to me and in our secret warehouse, and I swear, If there are cops after you-" Eleven suddenly said, serious. Nancy raised her arms in defense, and Mike felt like he should've interfered but Nancy seemed to know her stand.

"Okay, it's understandable. Chill a little would you. There are no cops, I swear on my life" Nancy spoke. She did sound like she was speaking the truth, but Eleven still needed to snap out of her worry. Which she hasn't.

"Yeah, cause if you swear and cops are actually on their way, you better be running" Eleven whispered. Mike grabs Eleven's arm firmly but not painfully and looks her in her eyes for a long time, until Eleven's harsh stare slowly withered away into guilt.

"Sorry, Mike" Eleven whispers. Nancy raised an eyebrow at the two, before getting the same feeling like Chang had before it was confirmed by Eleven herself.

"It's okay, but you need to calm down a little. Please" Mike says calmly. Eleven nods, and he let's her arm go. Changella walked up to the group of three, and reached out with her hand to Nancy. Nancy's eyes went from Mike and Eleven to Chang's hand.

Now Eleven was extra observant of Nancy, to see what she would do. She knows what a handshake was, and if she approached it nicely - maybe she could relax a bit more. However, Eleven was good at reading her body language. If she makes anything - like a forced smile or rude facial expression. Or simply denies the hand shake - no way in hell would she relax.

But Nancy ended up warmly shaking Changella's hand and her smile kinda reminded her of Mike's in a way. Having kindness within it.

"I'm Changella, nice to meet you Nancy. I'm sorry for Eleven's sudden reaction, but - she's our newest addition and newest friend. Please forgive her, and try again. Eleven is actually a very kind person, as long as you don't do anything rude to anyone" Chang spoke. Still shaking her hand gently.

Nancy listened thoroughly at what Chang said, and Eleven kinda pouted to herself after Chang's sisterly-like apology.

"I'll remember that. Nice to meet you too Changella" Nancy spoke after a while of thinking, and smiled another honest smile before she turned to Eleven again. Mike was proudly watching them, thankfully exchanging a glance with Chang before she walked off to start on the carbonara.

Nancy reached out with her hand to Eleven this time, hesitant but curious to what Eleven might do. Eleven planned to do something to show she didn't trust Nancy yet, but the look Mike gave her was almost like he said 'please give her a chance at least'.

So Eleven, after thinking it through, shook her hand as kindly as she could, and managed to at least smile a little.

"It's nice to meet you Eleven" Nancy says, smiling warmly at her in the end. Eleven dragged her mouth to the side a little, before giving in slightly and smiled at her for now.

"Nice to meet you too.. Nancy" she replies. Feeling weird when saying her name, but it was a start. Mike was happy they shook hands, and Nancy then continued on after introducing herself to Eleven.

Mike met with Eleven's eyes and smiles brightly, walking up to her after seeing how puzzled she seemed.

"Hey, listen. I get that it's hard to trust people.. having gone through shit that makes you doubtful. But.. she's my sister. Out of any people I ran away from, she supported me the most before she went to collage" Mike softly told Eleven. Eleven looks down at her hand that had shook Nancy's hand, then back up at Mike with a look of regret. Mike noticed it, and placed a hand by her shoulder.

"You acted well however. If it was an intruder, I'd definitely call you to take care of them" Mike says to cheer her up. It definitely worked, as Eleven smiled widely. Chuckling a bit as well. He then smiled one last time before he moved on to Nancy. Jogging up to her, before putting a soft hand on her shoulder to turn her around a bit.

"Now. Why are you here? You have no reason to be here whatsoever—"

"Calm down Mike" Nancy says soothingly, once turned towards her younger brother.

"How? This is where I feel comfortable, Nance" Mike explained simply.

Nancy looks around quickly.

"Really?"

Mike almost felt that the 'really?' that escaped her mouth had an ounce of hurt within it, and his intense and confused stare turned into pure guilt.

"I'm your real family Mike. And I expected to hear from you at least once. I'm sorry for hurting you, okay. But your absence has hurt me way more-"

"Oh really?!" Mike suddenly snapped, interrupting Nancy's small rant.

It caused Eleven and so many others to whip their heads around. Her hand forming a fist, but she held back from doing anything. This is an argument between family. Even Lucas and Dustin was holding back. Will seemed to be on guard too.

"You guys are the reason I broke out from that god awful place and moved on with my life! Listen, Nancy. You were an awesome sister.. during the time you actually saw me as your younger brother. But the moment you got friends and moved up to a higher grade, I was yet another stranger to you" Mike says, now his voice almost breaking a little. That didn't silence Nancy however.

"You never were! Have you ever considered that maybe I felt the exact same way as you?" Nancy threw at him.

There was a short silence.

"What are you on about? You were their favorite kid"

"Not that Mike.. you got so distant and I was thinking that maybe, just maybe you decided to diss me too. That hurt me more than anything" Nancy spoke. Mike grit his teeth behind his closed lips, and stared down at his own feet. The atmosphere was starting to calm down, and Eleven felt empathy for both for some reason.

"I never dissed anyone-"

"You let your loneliness take over. You never realized that?" Nancy asked. Interrupting him.

That kinda hit Mike where it shouldn't have and tears were now making their way out.

Causing her to become silent.

"Nancy. I heard.. the things you and your friends talked about.." Mike whispers. He ignored the fact he was bawling, and meets her eyes again.

"Things like 'your brother is so emo', 'no wonder he's alone', 'does he even know how to socialize?'..." Mike continued. Nancy's brows furrow a little bit, and realization hits her. Eleven heard what Mike said, and almost lashed out. But she promised Mike not to do anything.

So she didn't.

"I'm sorry I left, and never came back. But I bet your beloved friends were absolutely delighted. I also bet mom and dad doesn't even-"

Everything happened so quick.

There was a sharp sound once Nancy's hand met with Mike's cheek, and Eleven's eyes widened. She would've done something if not she saw Lucas telling her not to.

"I want you to shut the fuck up about mom and dad. They're worried sick at home and it's been absolutely dreadful to not tell them where you are. It took me one year, Mike.. to find your location. If I didn't see you leave with the car, I would've thought you left in a different way. My friends? They aren't my friends anymore. I learned that I was hanging out with the wrong people eventually.. and walking past your bedroom not seeing you.. you have no idea how hard it was and still is" Nancy spoke. Mike's frustration that came out from Nancy slapping him slowly faded, and now both of them were calmed down. No more yelling.

"We both fucked up in many ways.." Mike whispers eventually.

Nancy nodded simply, softly. Her hand still stinging.

"Even if things ended up this way.. and you lying for people that you killed someone.." Nancy starts. Mike sighs a little at that mention. But secretly wondered how she knew he had lied.

"I'm glad you're safe"

Mike ended up flashing a small smile, and he rubs his cheek a little as he completely looked at Nancy again.

"I'm sorry" Mike finally said. Meaning it.

Nancy then pulled her younger brother into a hug and both of them stayed in a warm embrace. Eleven was relieved that it didn't break into a serious fight, and Lucas showed thumbs up to her once Eleven's eyes met his. She confusingly did the same back, as the term thumbs up was quite unknown to her.

"Now. I came here because I wanted to check up on you" Nancy eventually said. Mike nodded.

"Please do" Mike says, smiling.

Eleven finally moved away from her spot, after feeling less tense, and sat down with Lucas and Dustin who were discussion different genres of music.

"Hey Eleven" Dustin speaks up, catching Eleven's attention. She blinked curiously to what he wanted.

"What music do you like?" Dustin finally asked. Eleven blinked twice, as she sat down.

"Don't know.." Eleven whispered. Trying to focus on what he asked instead of what just happened.

"Hm. Wait a minute" Lucas suddenly said, after hearing her answer. He stands up, and walks over to something that seemed way too technical and complicated to Eleven.

Suddenly, something started playing in the whole warehouse. It was calm and smooth, and had a comfortable feel to it.

"Is this music?" Eleven asks Dustin, who smiles his infamous smile and nods.

"It's good" Eleven admits, smiling. Dustin looks over at Lucas and does a 'yess' gesture. Lucas pouts, and puts on another kind of song. Which had way more tempo. The song Lucas played were his and Mike's favorite song, so of course Mike reacted to it. He smiles, then continued introducing Nancy to everyone.

"How about this one?" Lucas asks loudly across the room at Eleven. She really liked it as well, and she showed thumbs up. Guessing it was used on good occasions. Lucas smiles as well, and Dustin rolled his eyes.

Seems like they were competing about music genres now.

Eleven liked hanging out with them, and she was happy she has gotten to know them considerably. But her main attention were definitely Mike, and sometimes she checked him out subconsciously.

Dustin and Lucas were now fighting about the genres in a friendly way, while Eleven was caught staring by none other than Chang. That was when Eleven shook her head and focused at Dustin and Lucas again.

She thought Changella was the only one who had noticed it, however Nancy did as well. She stops Mike a little, and Mike raised an confused eyebrow.

"You know that one girl who absolutely seems to despise me?" Nancy started. Mike sighs and smiles a little, nodding.

"Who is she to you?" She finally asks. Mike somehow got shy, and blushed a tiny bit. He cleaned his throat and quickly says 'a friend' and was preparing to keep walking. But Nancy stopped him again.

"Really now? She keeps staring at you, in a 'god he's so dreamy' way. I know how a woman looks at a man that they like" Nancy started. Mike was shocked, and he glanced at Eleven a little who had already looked away thanks to Chang.

"She isn't staring at all Nancy"

"She was though" Nancy immediately says. Smirking a little.

"Wait, wait, wait.. did you hope she would be staring your way?" Nancy says, completely changing topic.

Mike blushed deeply, and he breaks loose from Nancy's grip to go away and be embarrassed somewhere else. Nancy laughs gently, knowing exactly what was going on between the two.

Eleven was getting more certain each passing minute. She just, didn't want to rush anything. Incase Mike didn't feel the same way.


	6. Chapter 6 - Quality time and sneezes

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 6 - Quality time and sneezes**

 _Feel free to read this message of mine:_

 _Guys, I'm gonna be honest. I did like this story at the beginning, but now I feel like it's started to become way dull. But, I'll be sure to try and bring the confidence and everything I liked at the start back. Maybe bring in a little more action of some sort. We'll see. I mainly disliked chapter 5 to be honest. The end of chapter 5. However, I won't let that bring me down._

 _Anyway, let's begin!_

Eleven had a difficult time when trying to sleep that day. Worried that Nancy would do something. She ended up staying the night, but would leave the next morning. Thankfully.

Eleven wasn't sure how to tell Mike her feelings. She was honestly scared of it, worried Mike would neglect them. Maybe he doesn't have time for a relationship and just want to be left alone.

Eleven slowly woke up, hearing faint voices again. She remained calm, because she knew it was Mike and Nancy saying their goodbyes. But there was another voice involved. Changella seemed to be with them. Eleven slowly sat up and peered down on them from her room.

She was trying to be discreet, so that they don't see her. However, Chang saw Eleven in the end. She has a good observation eye.

"Eleven!" She shouts. Eleven jumped slightly, startled.

"Come down" Chang says directly afterwards. Mike smiles up at Eleven and Nancy simply gazed up at her.

Eleven sighed softly, standing up to walk down to them. Once there, she smiles brightly at Chang and Mike, and half smiles at Nancy.

"I still wonder why you have something against me" Nancy speaks up softly. Eleven rolls her eyes, and end up resting them upon Mike, who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Eleven's simply special" Mike spoke, smiling at Eleven before meeting Nancy's eyes. He had no idea how those simple three words caused an explosion in her face, making her cheeks red.

"What was that Mike? She's special?" Nancy teased. Mike gently pushed her arm, now blushing himself at his sisters bluntness. But Eleven stood there as a blushing question mark, having no idea what Nancy was implying. She turned curious.

"How am I special?" Eleven speaks up. Mike's redness deepens, and he puts both his hands over his face. Nancy ends up laughing softly.

Eleven was left without an answer, but she figured she would ask him in private instead. Both Chang and Nancy was here this time, making it difficult for him to answer.

"Anyway" Nancy says loudly, to break the upcoming awkwardness. Mike slowly removed his hands, and looks at his sister. His cheeks were a faint pink this time around, but he wished he could've answered Eleven. Leaving her hanging like this isn't good.

He cleans his throat and smiles.

"Be sure to drive back home safely" Mike speaks up. Nancy smiles, and hugs her brother one last time.

"Sure thing Michael" she says warmly. Chang smiles, and moves to stand right beside Eleven.

"You're welcome back, as long as you don't bring anyone else here. That would be unacceptable" Mike says honestly. Nancy nods, and swears on her life she wouldn't bring anyone else.

She then waves them all off, as she walks over to her black car. Eleven was only able to think about Mike's comment. And was still urging for an answer on her question. So her eyes moved over to him, resting softly on his side profile.

"Mike" she speaks up eventually. Chang noticed she was still curious, and thought she wouldn't get involved with their private stuff. Since she ships them.

So she walks over to the kitchen where she started making breakfast. She didn't notice that someone else was already in there though.

Mike turned around to look at Eleven, who was stubbornly still waiting. Mike's cheeks returned to red, and watched Chang walk away thankfully. It would've been more awkward to talk to Eleven otherwise.

He cleans his throat again, nervously, as he shyly averted his eyes to the side, doing his best to express what he means by saying the following words.

"Eleven, you're special because you're always yourself.. uh, and you take matters into your own hands, which is a good thing. Plus.. you're somehow always able to put a smile onto people's faces, including mine. It's a special trait, and you should be proud over it"

At the end of his small rant, he was red like a tomato and he swore he could feel steam coming out from his ears or something. It was harder to say than he thought. Eleven, who understood some of what he was saying, ended up blushing like crazy too.

"Really?" She asks softly. Happily.

Mike smiles warmly.

"Really" He confirmed.

There was a flirty atmosphere around them, that lasted until a girl voice shouts "just kiss already!". Mike and Eleven both jumped and were now too shy and embarrassed to meet each other's eyes.

"Melissa? Will?" Mike speaks up. None of them, not even Chang, had seen Will walk in to unlock the door for her. It had been a little bit more than 24 hours however, so it's understandable.

"Yeah, duh" Melissa speaks up. Will sighs and closes the door again.

"Can you please not shout something like that next time?" Mike speaks up, still embarrassed. Melissa smirks, but doesn't say anything and glances to Eleven who was still very angry with her.

"Can you at least tell your girlfriend over there to stop staring at me angrily. It's uncomfortable" Melissa speaks up. One hand on her hip sassily.

William were the one to speak up instead however.

"Just stop would you? You are the reason she is staring angrily at you from the start"

Melissa turns to Will and pushes him lightly, not threatening him but attempting to make him shut up.

"Don't get yourself involved Byers" Melissa whispers sharply. Will pushes her back, shares an angry stare, then walks away.

"What?" Eleven whispers. Causing Mike to perk up and look her way.

"They aren't exactly on great terms.." Mike explained softly.

"Neither is me and Melissa.." Eleven admitted. Mike half smiled and nodded.

Melissa glances back at Mike and Eleven, before marching off to her own room downstairs.

"Why is she here?" Eleven wonders. Mike sighs gently.

"Melissa has both good and bad traits. For most part, her bad traits show. But Melissa is a very good guard, and works to protect this place if it ever is needed. If police were to find us, it's her duty to find another place" Mike explained softly. Eleven nodded gently.

Mike smiles. He want to just tell Eleven how he felt in this instant, and was close to doing it, when Chang screams. Mike acted on it, running over to the kitchen with Eleven close behind.

"Chang!" Mike shouts, but when he saw the reason why she screamed, he simply just facepalmed himself. Eleven moved to see why he facepalmed, and ended up rolling her eyes.

"Dustin you idiot! Stop scaring me like that!" Chang says, upset about it. Dustin was laughing his ass off, at both Chang and Mike's reaction to it all. Chang had a hand over her chest where her heart quickly raced, and tried to calm down.

"You had me worried that something bad happened" Mike speaks up. Chang sighs and apologizes, but blames it on the doofus in front of her.

"Dustin, stop scaring people" Mike says, stubborn. Dustin chuckles gently at it all, and shrugs.

"Sometimes I can't help it" Dustin admits. Mike suddenly grabbed ahold of Dustin's hat, took it off and started running. Eleven was startled by Mike's sudden act, and Dustin as well, screaming 'hey!' at him before running after him. Chang chuckled, making Eleven confused.

"Those two are the ultimate goofs sometimes" Chang simply told her, smiling before returning to the breakfast making. Eleven realized this was all a non-bad situation and manages to relax quite a bit. She laughs gently as she walks out the kitchen and see them running around the place. Mike was taller than Dustin, so he held the hat high up in the air.

And his smile were playful and teasing. Dustin laughing between attempts of getting it back.

Eleven decided to join the fun, and the hat were chucked out of Mike's grip, and floated over to Eleven. Both of them looked over at her, and smirked gently.

"Unfair!" Dustin shouts, and Mike chuckles.

"Yeah, what the heck!" He says. But none of them were acting serious. So Eleven wasn't either.

She puts on Dustin's hat and starts imitating him spot on. Dustin crossed his arms as Mike broke out into hysterical laughter. Eleven laughed as well, and bowed when her little show were done.

"That's not even close to how I am!" Dustin says. Mike keeps laughing, so badly that he put his arms around his stomach and collapsed to his knees. Falling forward till his forehead touched the ground.

"Hey!" Dustin shouts, looking down at Mike.

Eleven chucks the hat back at Dustin with her powers, and then wipes her nosebleed away.

"Doofus" Eleven says. Smiling. Dustin sighs but smiles and puts his hat back on. Mike finally calmed down, and were huffing because of how his stomach was hurting. He didn't even attempt getting back up from the ground, and stayed there.

"When are you going to get up from the ground dude?" Dustin asks eventually. Mike raised one hand and arm towards him with his pointing finger up, meaning 'wait a minute', then lowered his arm and placed it back around his stomach. Something didn't seem right to Dustin.

"Dude, seriously" he says, more serious this time. Eleven approached them both, and kneeled down to Mike. She gently put her hands onto his shoulders.

"Mike" she says gently. Mike didn't react, so she pushes his shoulders in a way that caused him to slowly sit up. His forehead was sweaty, and he seemed dazed.

Dustin reacted on it, and walked into the infirmary room where Will was.

Eleven was now worried, as she put a hand over Mike's forehead to feel the temperature. He was very warm.

Mike smiles weakly.

"I'm okay" he says softly.

But this time Eleven shook her head no. She didn't believe him.

"Eleven, can you help him get here?" Dustin asks, and Eleven nods. She lifts him up, Mike willingly helping as well, and were brought to the infirmary. Will were concerned as well.

"What's wrong?" Will asks. Eleven spoke up.

"He's really warm.."

Will immediately knew what was up.

"He's got a cold then" Will softly says. He helps Mike lay down on the bed, and tucks him in with a blanket to keep him warm. Eleven raised an eyebrow.

"What's a cold?"

"Just, something everyone gets sometimes. Nothing dangerous however" Will explains. Eleven nodded. Dustin asked Mike if he feels like he's out of it. Mike slowly looks over at Dustin, then nods.

Eleven furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the sudden fragile Mike.

"It definitely took a drastic turn" Dustin speaks up, remembering that just moments ago, they were running around and joking with each other. Mike laughed weakly.

"I felt this way since yesterday.. I just didn't think it would grow to become worse" He spoke. Suddenly couching into his arm.

"You've held it in?! That's not okay" Will speaks up. Will wasn't a genius when it came to sicknesses or so, but he was well familiar with colds. When he was out there alone, he always took care of himself during colds.

"Why?" Eleven asks, clearly worried. William meets her eyes, and starts speaking.

"Colds aren't dangerous, but you need to take care of it in time so it doesn't get worse. Worse as in, annoying as heck for yourself"

Dustin nodded, adding in:

"Yeah, and this man here is stubborn as a rock about wanting help from others. If he's wounded, sick and so on.. he never informs us"

This caused Eleven to sharply look over at Mike. Mike's expression was weak, but there were clear guilt in it as well.

"Doofus!" She shouts, walking over to Mike. Mike raised his arms in defense and kind chuckles nervously, before coughing into his arm again.

"I have a reason for being stupid like that" Mike starts.

Eleven pouts and listens.

"I don't want to put myself before others. Simply. I can take on a cold if I have to—"

"That's not a reason" Eleven interrupted.

Everyone was quiet in the room. Dustin secretly agreed with Eleven. Eventually, Mike's surprised expression turned into a warm smile, and he nods.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys" Mike admitted. Chang was standing by the door to the infirmary, listening in on everything. She smiled whenever Eleven and Mike shared a moment. She then walks back to the kitchen to make a special breakfast for Mike, since he was sick.

Eventually, she shouted that breakfast were ready.

Dustin and Will left the infirmary. Leaving Eleven with Mike.

"Go eat, you need breakfast" Mike spoke up. Eleven looked back down on Mike, who still had his charm even despite being sick with a cold.

However, Eleven didn't want Mike to skip breakfast. She nods, seemingly walking out to eat breakfast for herself. Instead, she enters the kitchen only to be given a healthier breakfast that was meant for Mike. Chang, who had placed the tray with a bowl of soup on onto Eleven's arms, smiled widely.

"Hold it there" she says quickly. Eleven raised her eyebrow, as two sandwiches were placed onto the tray as well.

"That's your breakfast. Mike needs the soup so he can recover quicker" Chang said. Eleven smiled, and nodded. She tracked her footsteps back to the infirmary, making Mike surprised.

"What?" Mike whispers. Eleven smiled, and out the tray down next to the bed.

"Soup" She says, pointing at the white bowl. Mike slowly sat up, the blanket slipping off him. He immediately shivers, and Eleven - out of reflex - fixes it so that it stayed around him. Which meant Eleven getting way closer to Mike than anticipated.

Causing both teens to blush deeply.

"S-soup" Eleven repeats more quieter, now getting back to where she originally was after fixing it. Mike nods thankfully, and grabs the bowl. He slowly dips the spoon into the soup, blows on it, and leads the spoon to his mouth.

Eleven unpacked the plastic from her sandwich. She wished she could've gotten eggos instead though. Those were delicious.

But Chang was good at cooking. Even the simple sandwich tasted nice.

She sat down by his bed, and was now eating in nice silence.

Eventually, Mike spoke up.

"It's starting to get annoying honestly"

Eleven perks, and meets with his eyes as she swallows what's in her mouth.

"What is?" She asks curiously. Mike smiles warmly, as he took another spoonful of soup.

"Me always getting the consequences" Mike says, slowly meeting Eleven's eyes. Eleven lowered her sandwich a little.

"Me too.. it's annoying" Eleven agreed teasingly. Mike chuckled and kept sipping away on the spoonfuls of soup.

"It hurts me" Eleven eventually spoke up, after gathering enough courage. Mike was halfway with leading the spoon of soup towards his mouth, when he stopped it and looked meaningfully at Eleven.

"It hurt you that I get hurt?" Mike asks. Eleven slowly nods, as she takes another shy bite of her sandwich. Mike smiles cheekily, getting warm cheeks again.

"Do you get worried?" Mike asks. Now taking the spoonful.

"Yes" Eleven whispers. Blushing deeply.

"Hm, it worries me when you get into trouble too" Mike admits. Eleven looks up at him, happiness within her eyes.

"Like when Melissa started bothering you" Mike mentions. Eleven smiles shyly. Remaining quiet.

"But also when I was a jerk that one time.." Mike whispers. He puts the soup away onto the tray for now, wipes his mouth, and meets with Eleven's clearly confused expression.

"You know, when we were going to look for Will" He remind her. Eleven's eyes widens, and she stands up a little.

"No no, that's okay" Eleven reassures.

Mike shook his head, insisting.

"No. I was just the stubborn me back then. All I want to do is apologize for it" Mike spoke. Eleven sighs, and to cheer up the atmosphere, she ruffles his hair with the help of her powers. A small nosebleed running down her nose. Mike pouts, and fixes it again. Both of them laughing at it.

"Apology accepted, dork" Eleven says, smiling. Mike chuckles, and bites his lower lip. He so wanted to just tell him how he felt around Eleven, but fear of something going wrong crept up on him. She was a ray of sunshine, and if he did anything to fuck something up, he could never forgive himself.

"You should go out to the others and get to know them" Mike suddenly said. Eleven felt almost rejected when he said so, but she refused.

"Excuse me, but no" Eleven said simply. Mike was surprised, but he didn't mind, so he didn't say anything against that.

He ate the rest of his given soup, and Eleven ate her two sandwiches.

"Eleven.." Mike slowly spoke. Eleven looked at him, waiting. He was so close to saying the truth, when something hit him. He suddenly felt nauseous, so he laid down.

"God damn, this cold is bothersome" he continued.

Eleven walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge of it, looking at him. She shyly laid her hand over his, underneath the blanket, and hugged it with hers. Mike brought his hand out from underneath the blanket to reveal it.

He smiles, and so does Eleven.

"Thanks" Mike says warmly.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unwanted Company

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 7 - Unwanted company**

Eleven spent almost the rest of the day making sure Mike is recovering well. It was seemingly going well to Eleven's eyes. Sometimes, she perks from him shivering a bit - mostly during sleep - so she always re-tucked him. She put a hand softly onto his forehead and felt that he was still warm.

"Is he doing okay?" A voice breaks out, snapping Eleven back to reality and takes away her hand. Mike didn't get bothered by her touch though and just repositioned his sleeping posture a little.

"I think so" Eleven replied Will, who smiled cheekily at how she reacted to his sudden appearance. Will walked towards Eleven, then looked at Mike. Now standing next to her, crossing his arms.

"When will he be okay?" Eleven asked. William turned to her, then back to Mike and spoke

"You can count on maybe, three more days just to be sure"

Eleven sadly nodded. She wanted him to feel well sooner than three more days, but she couldn't help it. She also wanted him to be better, so he can take his time. Chang soon enters as well.

"Eleven? Dustin and Lucas want to talk to you" she speaks, kindly. But Eleven heard a small distress behind it. Eleven exchanges looks with Will, glances at Mike, and then nods towards Chang and walked out to find Dustin and Lucas. It wasn't so hard to find them, as they weren't far away from the infirmary.

"What is wrong?" Eleven asks them. Dustin perks and looks towards Eleven, forgetting what it was at first, but then quickly recovered his memory. He smiles, hiding an unknown emotion that seemed to be filling this whole place.

"We need your help" Dustin says. Lucas nods agreeingly as well, next to him. Eleven raised her left eyebrow, wondering what it was.

"With?"

"Oh, with finding Max again" Dustin said. Eleven's eyebrows were now both raised.

"But Mike wouldn't want her here" Eleven says, concerned about their idea. Dustin and Lucas both look at each other.

"That's the thing. He doesn't, but we need her.. he'll have to deal with that" Dustin explained. Eleven sighs gently, and thinks for a while. She wondered why they needed her, but Max was her friend.

"Okay"

They both smiled at her response, and waves at her to follow them out to the white van they drove when they were going to find Chang, Mike and Will. They got into it, and Eleven made sure to give them right directions. It took some time, since it was far away from where they are. But they reached their destination eventually, and parked outside their house.

"You sure this is Max's destination?" Dustin asks. But Lucas confirmed it, since he remembers how the house looked. The only thing he didn't remember was the way here. Eleven confirmed it as well.

"Alright then" Dustin says. He turns the car off, walks out as well as Eleven and Lucas did, and approached their front door. Eleven remembered her brother, but he had to deal with them if he spots them. Eleven knew who he was now. A douche.

Dustin inhales, and lands three knocks onto the door. It took some time, but eventually.. Billy opened.

"Who are you guys?" He says, sourly. Lucas looks at Dustin and Dustin looks at Lucas. Eleven swallowed nervously.

"We are Max's friends. She told us to come over" Lucas says, lying. But he was good at it.

"Oh really now? I don't think that's true" Billy says stubbornly. Dustin spoke up.

"No really, you can ask her yourself"

It sounded way too confident, since Max might not see them as friends at all. But Dustin knew she knew Eleven as a friend at least, and maybe Lucas.

"Max!" Billy shouts. It took some time there as well, but she came down and immediately saw Lucas. She thought they were going to do something bad, until she spots Dustin and Eleven as well. She collects herself, and walks up to the door.

"Are these three idiots your friends?" Billy asks simply. Max sourly looks up at Billy.

"Don't call them idiots you jerk" she defended.

"Well are they?" He asks again, more louder this time. Wanting answers. Max looks at them, smiles, and looks back up at Billy.

"Yes, now please let me talk to them" Max says. Billy sighs, and walks into the kitchen again to cook. He shot them glances on the way back though, since he was still unsure. But he let it go eventually. When he did, Max quickly stepped outside and softly closed the front door behind her.

"What do you guys want?" Max asks, worried. She smiled over at Eleven though and waved a little, as Eleven did the same back.

Lucas was envious of their bond, but happy they had Eleven.

"We got into trouble before" Dustin starts. Max raised an eyebrow.

"And? Why did you need to search me up for that?" Max asks. Dustin sighs.

"Because the people causing the trouble is .."

Max furrowed her brows confusingly. Eleven was now confused as well. What trouble? What people?

"Is?" Max asks.

"Your ex-best friend's gang"

Max's eyes widened. This was something Max never brings up, because she was embarrassed about it. Back in the day, Max was best friend with this girl called Angel. Literally.

She was very kind, but had a very wild and crazy side to herself. Max always wondered why, until she found out she had this huge gang she was starting. Max straight up told her to not contact her anymore after that, and walked away from her. Never heard from her before.

"Oh hell no. Did she ask for me?" Max asks. Dustin kinda nods.

"They aren't too far way from where we live. And now, they've somehow found out that our leader is sick and defenseless and that you've been there before. Any gang would love to bring down another gang when the possibility comes. It gives reputation" Dustin explains. Eleven listened closely as well. Max was still confused.

"I have nothing to do with your gang though" Max says. Lucas now speaks up.

"No you don't, but we need you for this one"

Max met with Lucas' eyes and sighs. Eleven pleaded her by stepping forward and grabbing her hands with hers.

"Ah, shit.. sure" Max says, giving in for Eleven's sake. Eleven smiles.

"You said Mike was sick?" Max quickly asks. Dustin, Lucas and Eleven nodded. Max sighs once again, remembering when she arrived there with Eleven. He did kinda save her ass with that knife as protection, in case some crazy person would've attacked her. And the fact he let Eleven stay.

"I'll come with" Max simply said. Dustin and Lucas smiles, and Eleven got excited so she jumped a little. Max laughs gently, and follows the three to the van. They then drive away, and unfortunately, Billy saw when it happened and ran to the front door, standing by it.

"What the hell" Billy says angrily.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

"So this gang.." Max starts. Dustin was driving but listening, and Lucas looked at her from the front. Eleven sat next to her, and looked at her.

"How did they trouble you? Through an attack?" Max asks. Dustin shook his head.

"They troubled us by threatening to kill if we didn't get out to hear what they had to tell us" Dustin says. Lucas nodded, confirming it. Eleven spoke up.

"Why didn't I know of this?" She asks. Dustin and Lucas smiled a little.

"You were too busy caring about Mike that you missed the whole thing" Lucas simply said.

"Which is precious" Dustin spoke up afterwards. Eleven blushed deeply again, and Max kinda wondered if Eleven had gotten feelings for him. It kinda seemed like it when she got shy, according to Max.

She smiles.

"You're interested in Mike?" Max asks Eleven. Eleven perks, stares at Max, and proceeds to lie by shaking her head no. Dustin, Lucas and Max all laughed gently. Eleven just put her hands in front of her face to hide herself.

"It's okay if you tell us Eleven" Lucas says, smiling. Eleven peaks from behind her hands, and was blushing hardly.

"We won't tell anyone else" Dustin added. Max even grabbed her hand that covered her face and held it comfortingly. Smiling.

She took away her other hand as well, and sighed. She blushed still, but eventually said

"Yes. I'm interested" after gathering much, much braveness. The three of them cheered gently, proud over Eleven for telling.

"Mike is a good guy" Lucas says. Then shows Eleven thumbs up. Eleven smiles, and shows thumbs up back. She was feeling better after letting it out more. Holding it in was getting kinda painful.

"Now, let's go take care of that bitch's gang" Max says. Lucas was surprised to hear Max say 'bitch'.

"Why did you just call her a bitch?" Lucas asks. Max sighs.

"I don't know. Honestly, I just felt like it" Max admitted. They all laughed

along.

Dustin soon pulls in towards their warehouse again, takes a route around those crazy people, and parked outside the warehouse. Only to find that this gang was attacking everyone inside in rage.

"What the heck!" Lucas shouts, basically jumping out the car and running inside. Max, Dustin and Eleven did the same after realizing what was going on as well.

"Now I have a reason to call them bitches" Max spoke. They all ran inside, rebels fighting other rebels. It was like a war zone. Eleven wanted to get to the infirmary, so she used her powers to push away anyone who came towards her and entered the infirmary. Only to find a girl stand in there gazing on Mike. She was definitely not part of our gang, so Eleven raised her hand to push her away from him. She looks towards Eleven in anger, and raised her hand as well. Eleven's eyes widened, as she flew back. Mike was hard to wake up, but soon woke up due to all the ruckus. He saw Eleven fly back the moment he opens his eyes and he sat up drastically. He didn't care if he was sick, cause he saw how his whole gang was being attacked. He looked behind him, spotting a girl from another gang. She smirked, wiping her nose the way Eleven does after using her powers. His shock turned into anger and he got out the bed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed right? You're sick" this unknown girl says tauntingly. Mike glares at her, then concern washed over his face as he looks at Eleven. He ran up to her, only to be stopped in his tracks by this unknown freak. The power brought him back to her, as she smirked.

"Listen here buddy. Leaders between.." she spoke. Eleven came back to reality again, enough to hear 'leaders between', and stared at her keeping Mike completely in lockdown. So she did the next best thing and shouts 'max!'. The girl keeping Mike was surprised, so much that she let him go. Mike stumbled down to the ground, and crawled back up to his feet. Running over to Eleven and helping her up. Eleven asked Mike if he was okay, and Mike only nodded. Putting Eleven into a relief.

Then she stared at this girl that seemed to have a similar power to hers.

"That's right, Max is here" Eleven spoke. Her face darkened.

"Get her here" she hissed. Mike coughed into his arm weakly, and shivered in Eleven's arms as he automatically fell into them. Eleven ended up wrapping her arms around him, both of them cuddling each other to stay safe. And Eleven did it to keep him warm.

"Max!" Eleven shouts again. Damn, this was getting wild. Max soon appeared by the infirmary door, while Lucas an Dustin fought together with the others in their same gang to try and overtake them.

"Bitch it's me" Max says the moment she spots Angel, and Angel's eyes widened to an extent. Mike was surprised to hear that Max was here, but he was too weak to react formally.

Soon, Dustin ran into the infirmary, asking where Will was. Angel smirks.

"Are you talking about the boy who was in here with Mikey?" She asks. Dustin made a disgusted face.

"Where is he?!" He shouts. She points to the door beside her, where towels were originally kept. She opened it, and an unconscious Will fell out.

"I had to make sure he stayed calm" Angel joked. Dustin grabbed him, and ran out of there quickly, scared Angel would do something else. But her main focus were literally Max and Mike. And now, Eleven as well.

"Now, this feels like a nostalgic trip to the past" Angel started, her eyes falling upon Max. Max scrunched her nose in distaste and stood in front of Mike and Eleven on the floor.

"Maybe. Tell me why you're out after these people!" Max shouts. Angel's smirk disappeared and became serious.

"Their leader is basically at a disadvantage. And if you didn't know, Maxine, gangs love to take over others gangs when they have the chance" Angel spoke. Mike managed to listen in on their conversation, despite it being comfortable in Eleven's arms and despite of his tiredness taking over.

"How do you take over another gang?" Eleven spoke up angrily. Max felt her stomach knot. Eleven were going to hate Angel's reply.

"You kill the leader, of course" She evilly spat. Eleven could feel every single nerve in her body tighten, and of course, so did Mike since she was holding him warmly. She became even more protective of the male she held.

"Enough, it's pointless to try Angel.. no, it's stupid even" Max said. Angel raises her left eyebrow.

"How is it pointless shawty?" Angel asks. Max bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. Looking at their situation, she did have a small advantage of overtaking this whole thing.

"Exactly" Angel whispers darkly. She then raises her hand and pushed Max back, then approached Eleven who protected Mike. Eleven however, did not let her approach.

She used every nerve in her body to create a protection barrier around her and Mike. While she was, she uttered Mike's name with an ounce of struggle.

Mike looks up at Eleven, concerned, and then at Angel who was doing her best to break the barrier. She couldn't walk out the room either, to attack Max, because they were right by the entrance to it. Max was in a relatively safe environment even if there was like a war out there.

"I have a plan.." Mike whispers eventually. Eleven perks slightly, but manages to keep the barrier up. Nosebleed dropping from her nose onto Mike's cheek.

"Eleven, take away the barrier" he spoke. Eleven looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't" Eleven says, distressed. She didn't want Mike dead. And she wanted to do anything in her might. Mike sat up and put his hands into her shoulders.

"Listen, Eleven. You need to trust me. I won't be killed by her, it's the last thing on a list of a million things" Mike tries. Eleven starts crying, imagining the worst if she let the barrier down.

"Think about yourself too, right? Don't be stubborn.." Mike says, taking advice from Eleven moments ago. He also said that while wiping away her nosebleed himself.

Eleven sighed.

"Please trust me" Mike says. Angel, from the outside, saw that Mike was discussing something with her. Curious, she tried to listen. But it was futile.

Eventually, Eleven had to trust Mike, so she let the barrier down. It caused a small wave of air, pushing anyone close to it back a little.

Mike then immediately stood up. Angel was confused, as he stood there. Gathering braveness.

Max stared at Mike, and so did Dustin. Lucas shot a quick glance, and then got interrupted by yet another one of Angel's gang. Cussing under his breath.

"If you want a fight of the title.." Mike started. Angel now smirked, and Eleven got scared. She stood up and stared at Mike, being close to him. Mike calmed her down, and Eleven just had to trust him.

"Let's do it fairly. No powers, only fists and body" Mike continued. Eleven was surprised to hear that from him, and so was Dustin and Max.

"Bro, you're supposed to be resting!" Dustin shouts. Yes, Mike was sick as heck, but he still knew how to fight if it came down to it. Eleven's worry only raised and turned into anxiety eventually.

"Oh?" Angel says.

"Yeah. If you win... if you either kill me, knock me unconscious or make me give up, this place is yours. If I win due to the same circumstances, you and your gang leave and never ever step your shitty feet in here again."

Eleven heard the 'kill' in it, and hugged him. Mike was caught off guard at the hug, and Max almost melted inside. She felt bad for Eleven. Eleven tightened it.

"Don't die" Eleven pleaded.

Mike felt surprised at the way she acted, and it caused him to blush. Angel took mental notes of what she saw.

"I won't, Eleven" Mike promised. Eleven looks into his eyes, and sniffled. There was a short pause, and Mike pats Eleven's head promisingly before turning to Angel.

"So?" He asks. Angel was mildly amused by his idea, and ended up agreeing to it.

"If you use powers, you're immediately disqualified and automatically make me win" Mike added. Angel licks her lips and then nods, agreeing to everything Mike had to say. She seemed to be confident, and excited about this sudden turn of events.

Mike hoarsely shouts out to his gang to stop, causing Angel's voice to come afterwards to stop her own. Everyone stopped and stared. Mike's gang immediately grew worried when he walked out into the open space, ready to fight Angel fairly. Angel walked out and followed Mike with the evilest face she could make. Eleven decided to keep guard and see if she would follow the rule involving the power usage.

"What the hell, you're supposed to be tucked in under blankets Mike!" One from the gang shouts. Nervous chit chatter erupted through the whole warehouse. Mike then stops and shouts.

"We've decided to do a leader off"

Now everyone were worried and confused. Even Angel's gang.

Mike rambled up the rules to everyone, Angel nodding to confirm it for her gang. Her gang smirks, putting full faith on Angel. While Mike's gang put full faith upon Mike.

He might not be a match against someone who uses powers, but he will be a match against someone who won't use them. Max rooted for Mike as well, and was keeping Eleven company by having her arms around her comfortingly. The air grew intense, and now..

All Eleven and the others could do was wait and hope for Mike to succeed.

And oh boy, was Eleven praying for him.


	8. Chapter 8 - The battle?

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 8 - The battle..?**

 _Holy SHIT guys, I just want to thank all of you who's been kind enough and considerate enough to give me ideas, tips and genuine reviews. I couldn't be happier about that. However, I'm going to sadly be a bit occupied these last days thanks to huge and important tests at school. But I'll update as often as I can._

 _Big heart to everyone who reads tho_ ❤️ _I thank you hugely._

 _I also wanna inform, that describing fighting scenes has never been my good side. It's a small warning tbh._

 _Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short. It's late over hereee._

—

Mike wasn't showing it, but once he stood there facing his opponent he felt intimidated and scared. Just because she could literally snap his neck if she wished to. He closed his hands into fists, breathed in, and tried collecting his thoughts. Thoughts like ' _don't worry Mike'_ and ' _she promised, calm down'_. But they were heard to repeat, as fear was slowly gripping at him.

"So Mikey, who does the first starting punch?" Angel suddenly speaks up, and she noticed how she brought Mike out of his thoughtful daze and smirks at it. Eleven stood by Max, and was silently watching the scene. They were walking around in circles, both facing each other and ready to punch any time soon. Mike made himself prepared Incase she decided to be the first punch, as well as Angel was preparing too.

"Don't know, do you know?" Mike hissed slightly. She chuckles lightly, both of them focusing deeply at each other. It was as if somebody in the room put the mood on cautious around them.

It reminded Max of two wolves of different packs just ready to protect their packs at any time. Eleven's eyes focused on Mike, but also mostly on Angel. Ready to push her back if she clearly is using her powers into this.

Suddenly, the intense wait stopped when Mike was the one to lash out first. He does a quick movement approaching her, before landing a solid hit onto her cheek. However, Mike's brows furrowed when she barely budged, and soon - almost like a snake - she moved around Mike and made him fall forward by swiping her leg underneath Mike's legs. Mike's chin hitting the concrete ground like a gazelle falling from a cheetahs attack.

She then quickly got onto Mike's back and smirked.

"Hey Mike, have you ever considered loosing before?" She asks, getting close to Mike's face from behind, having a tight grip at Mike's hair as she's pulling his head up from the ground.

Mike grits his teeth and his eyes got this animal looking shape. Mike didn't answer. Instead he raised his lower body up, pulled his whole weight forward and flipped over himself, slamming her to the ground when she least expected it. Then he got back up after throwing his body back to normal, inhaling sharply as he wiped his chin that had a small cut.

"No, never" Mike finally replied. Angel glared angrily at Mike from the ground, before she got up.

"Cocky bastard" Angel spat underneath her breath. It made Mike smirk. Mike then run at her again, and lands a stabbing kick into her stomach. However, she grabs it and pushes Mike back in a way that got him to fall down again. But he saved his fall this time, quickly getting back up and pushing his hands down onto the ground, letting his legs fly upwards and hitting her chin this time. He ended up standing on his hands, until he flipped over again and stood back on his two bare feet.

Eleven was starting to put more faith upon Mike, as well as Mike's gang. But then she felt something chilling go through her body as Angel was getting back up. Mike's eyebrow raised, because the entire warehouse was getting chilly somehow. Angel stares at Mike, smiling like she did before. Evilly.

"Okay. Maybe I should get started now?" She asks. Mike was confused to hear her speak, and stood still in his stance. Waiting for her to run at him. But something was off. He couldn't tell however, as she wasn't having a nosebleed or something like that.

"I'm wait—"

Mike was drastically cut of by Angel's sharp movement of her feet and especially of her hands. One landing a great hit onto his face making him loose track of what was happening, and another one pushed straight into his stomach. Mike felt a small crack even, and let out a sharp cry as he fell to the ground. Eleven was about to run up to him, but was held back by a worried Max. Everyone in the room was tensed, and Mike's gang was more than worried.

Eleven felt her eyes burn.

"You're weak Mike" she spat at him. He held his arms around his stomach, as he knew what was hurting. The bastard had broken something in him. Maybe a rib.

"Shut up.." Mike huffed out. Angel kicked at his side, making him painfully fall over to his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and felt hopeless. He couldn't work if he has a broken rib.

"Just give up Mike" Angel speaks. Mike glances at Angel as she came into view. He spits up at her, the spit having a mix of saliva and blood. He then starts to ave a cough fit. During the most inappropriate time.

"Bitch-" Eleven uttered, trying to break free from Max's grip. She wanted to let her go, but Eleven couldn't intervene. It wouldn't end well otherwise.

"No?" Angel asks Mike, as she suddenly picks forward a sharp knife from her pocket. Eleven's eyes widened, and everyone starts acting up. Mike was now terrified, wishing he could run.

"No weapons-" Mike tried, before she raised the knife to make him quiet.

"You said no powers. I heard _nothing_ about weapons~" Angela sing sang. Max watched her former best friend, and barely even recognized her anymore. It was terrifying, and it got Max to cry a little bit. However, Eleven refused to let her kill him. Even if it was involved in what Mike said.

She uses her power to make the knife fly out of her hand, and hit the wall. Getting it stuck there.

"What the-" Angel shouts, shocked, but she turned to Max and Eleven only to see Eleven angry as all heck, and Max crying.

"Fair fight" Eleven spat. Angel smirks.

Mike tried to stand up, but the pain really couldn't be pushed aside.

"Why did you get yourself involved. Let me guess, you like him?" She says tauntingly. Mike's cheeks managed to flush up, even if he was in deep pain. Eleven got embarrassed, but she refused to let it engulf her.

"He's my friend!" She shouts. Angel's smirk fades a small bit, as her eyes glanced at Max after she had said that, but it quickly returned.

"You think you have friends? For real?" Angel says, making fun of Eleven for uttering such "nonsense".

It grew quiet in the room.

Suddenly, Mike grabs Angel's ankle. Angel was caught off guard, as Mike threw her to the side roughly with every lasting energy within his body.

"She does, you bitch" Mike hisses. Coughing insanely.

"It's you- who fucked your friendships up-" Mike tried. It only fueled Angel's anger, and she was getting ready to kill Mike once and for all when Max speaks up. She even walks towards her.

"Remember that one day?" Max asks. Angel suddenly found no interest in getting back up, and remained on the ground, staring up at her former friend. Eleven ran up to Mike and made sure he was doing okay despite his stupid injuries. Eleven wished she could take some of the beatings as well.

She realized the injuries were bad when she tried pulling him towards her, so she simply stayed by him to let him rest.

"Huh?" Angel utters confusingly. Max wiped her tears away in frustration, as her words now were going to rain down on Angel like a train.

"You don't? The day I approached you out on the play yard because you were alone and by yourself during kindergarten? You don't remember the day I basically saved you from doing the biggest mistake ever during middle high school?" Max kept talking. Her voice getting emotional. Angel and everyone else stayed completely quiet.

"Yes. We split. But it's because I felt like you were shitting me, not giving a fuck for all the things I went through with you. I made you happy, made you smile, gave you a date, sat with you when you cried, comforted you when you had done a mistake.. things friends did. But I don't recall you doing much in return... You were kind however, which made me stay. You still considered how I felt, and when you did return favors.. let me just say I was god damn happy.." Max continued.

"Then one day, you started acting out of control. You disrespected older people, you yelled at younger kids for wanting to say hi, and you even started **smoking weed** " Max spat out. The air was getting emotional, as Angel stared right into her eyes.

"There were days that I asked if everything was okay.. and what hurt me the most was you shutting me out. Completely, as if I was simply dust" Max whispered. Angel started avoiding eye contact, since her herself regretted that still. Eleven listened to them, as well as Mike and about two hundred more people.

"It was difficult.." Angel whispers. Max's hands tightened into fists.

"Really now? It was difficult for me too you know. Or maybe you don't? Because you're already fucked up! You left me to hate myself for years. Because yes, I regret flipping you off when you finally announced what was going on. But really, a fucking gang? What was so difficult that you started doing illegal shit?" Max yelled finally. Letting out every single drop of anger. Surprisingly, Angel didn't get pissed.

She simply let her tears fall as she faces Max.

"I'm sorry Max.. I really am. But I couldn't tell you what was going on with me. My family found out about.. something I've kept a secret for so long.. and I couldn't tell you because I was afraid you'd diss me the moment you found out. It was hard on me, because I started off with telling my parents.. but they literally disowned me. They stopped caring for me, seeing me as a sinner" Angel starts explaining. Max patiently stood there, listening. Mike kinda figured out what she was talking about by thinking deeply about it.

"Since I was a sinner.. I thought, why not start acting like one?" Angel sadly explained. This time, Max's brows furrows sadly. Angel the inhaled sharply, and the announcement simply just flooded into Max's head.

"So here I am.. a lesbian leader of another gang"


	9. Chapter 9 - Secret planning

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 9 - Secret planning**

Eleven's eyes widened but she was still confused. She had no idea what being a lesbian meant, and just waited for something to happen while guarding Mike as well. Mike had closed his eyes, going into a slumber. But he did hear what Angel admitted before he decided to rest. He already had the feeling she was one anyway, and to him any love is love.

Max was the most shocked one. Lucas and Dustin just exchanged looks while Chang patiently kept listening from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Max whispers. Angel swallows.

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Yes.. but what I don't get is that you didn't dare to tell me! Angel, we were super close.." Max says, completely shocked. Angel clearly felt ashamed that she didn't, but she couldn't help it now. Can't make things undone.

"But I said it now, so you have to deal with that fact" Angel spat. Max was surprised but didn't get angry or upset with the way she talked to her. After all, they are like strangers now. Max simply just stood there.

"Also, I give up this fight" Angel added. Eleven perks happily, and Angel's whole gang got angry at her. Until she silenced them by yelling a huge 'hey!' their way.

"If we want to get a rank, on strongest gang, we'll have to do it naturally" she shouts at them, and they all kept quiet. Mike opens his eyes slightly, and smiles weakly. Angel got closer to him after standing up. Eleven obviously ready to act if she does anything.

"I'm fact, I'm disqualified anyway. I did use powers to the two last punches.." Angel spoke. Mike was surprised, but had no energy to formally react. Suddenly, his back bends a little as he shouts out in pain. Eleven got scared, but soon Mike calmed down and was only simply breathing heavily. No pain seemed to plaster his face or anywhere at all. Mike then suddenly sat up without problem, pure shock plaster his face this time around.

"You're welcome" she says sourly, but she meant it. Eleven met with her eyes for a moment, but they didn't have a truce. Both of them had the powers, and one of them was weird when it came to wanting stuff.

"Eleven" Mike spoke, as he softly turned around to see that she was sitting there, right by him. He blushes at that fact but smiles widely. So does Eleven right back at him, happy to see he was okay again. He still had bruises and stuff thought. Angel smiled a very, very faint smile and wiped her nosebleed away, then turned to Max.

"And you.." she starts. Max had no expression, as she would've started crying if so. Yes, they aren't friends anymore, but damn did Max miss her. Angel was missing Max badly too, so she held in her own tears.

"Even if we're both angry at each other, and even if we left each other... It's been nice meeting you one last time" She tells her. Max turns to face her formally, unable to keep back some of the tears that escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and coughed into her arm to clear her throat.

"Y-Yeah, it's been nice getting to know the reason behind why you ever did what you did.. I feel like I'm complete now" Max honestly spoke. It caused Angel to smile, and she reaches out her hand when she really wanted to hug Max. But it would've been awkward—

"Stupid" Max utters and interrupts her thought process, and grabs her hand to pull her in into a hug. She was shocked to say the least, but she was also happy that Max wanted to do the same thing. Angel hugs her back, then they part the hug, nods once towards each other and then Angel turns to her gang.

"We're leaving!" She says. She showed a peace sign towards Mike who did the same after some hesitation, then after some time, they had all evacuated.

"Damn" Dustin says, being the first one to speak up. It grabs everyone's attention, but everyone agreed with how relieved Dustin seemed to be after she left. Everyone was. Max was surprised, but was glad that they managed to change Angel's wishes. Max wondered if it was because of her or something else.

Eleven suddenly hugs Mike tightly to her, not caring that Mike blushed or if everyone stared. Eleven was blushing as well, though. No doubt. Mike slowly hugs her back, happy to have his arms around her. Mike looked behind Eleven and spots Chang there, who does a quick wink his way. Mike blushes and he parts the hug slowly, looking into Eleven's eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay and everyone else are.. and that this ended.. but I really need to stay out of danger from now on" Mike admitted jokingly, to try and cheer up the atmosphere. It definitely helped, as people laughed. Eleven chuckled even.

"Alright" a familiar voice shouts. It was Will, who had woken up some time ago. He was joined with Melissa, surprisingly enough, as they were helping each other with carrying the injured rebels to the infirmary. Mike watched them closely, and saw that they both were doing their best not to start yelling at each other any second.

"I'm glad he's alright" Dustin admits. Lucas nods, and glanced over at Max. Soon enough, he walks over to her.

"Hey" He starts.

Max was startled slightly, as she was still looking towards the exit. But she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at Lucas.

"Hey" Max replies. Softly.

Lucas crosses his arms and smiles a little bit.

"I get it's hard to watch a former friend walk out as a gang leader.. but how you holding up?" Lucas asks. Max put some of her hair behind her ear and inhaled deeply.

"I'm holding up good enough, Lu" Max says. Lucas was surprised at his nickname, and smirks.

"Lucas or Luke Skywalker?" Lucas jokes. Max exchanges a teasy glare as she smirks a little bit.

"Nerd" Max playfully insults, as she punches his arm lightly. Lucas laughs softly, and rub his shoulder even though it wasn't a hard punch.

Dustin decided to check up on Chang. When Changella saw that Dustin was approaching, she decided to pull a joke on him and put up a spatula in the air as a sword, and a tray with a handle in the middle as a shield.

"Damn" Dustin says once she spots her. Chang pouted, as she hit the tray with her spatula like gladiators used to do a long time ago when they were fighting each others.

"You don't have to see me like some monster because I scared you" Dustin admitted. Chang chuckled, and placed down the tray and spatula onto the counter. She then crossed her arms.

"Also, were you in here this whole time?" Dustin asks, impressed. But Changella shakes her head no.

"I fought some members of the other gang as well, but I was safe in the kitchen so I stayed in here after that" Chang admitted. Dustin nodded, and crossed his arms as well. There was a short silence, before Dustin breaks it again.

"You okay though? Nobody hurt you?"

Chang smiles a little bit.

"No, Dustin. You didn't have to worry at all" Chang reassures. Dustin smiles cutely, and then nods.

"It's weird how people attack us more and more after Eleven showed up" Dustin admits, glancing over at Mike and Eleven who was currently talking about something.

"Hey, don't blame her. She has nothing to do with it at all" Chang defended. Dustin reached up with his arms in the air, meaning that he had no problem with Eleven whatsoever, and if he did he wouldn't even dare to go on her bad side.

"No, I don't mind her being here at all or neither am I saying she's the cause of it. I just find it slightly weird" Dustin explains, his arms still in the air.

Chang sighs, and calms down.

"Sorry" Chang says quickly, but Dustin didn't really know why she apologized.

"No need for sorry's around me Chang" Dustin admitted. She smiles slightly, but return to making dinner for the whole gang now. She said no more.

Dustin sighs softly and exit the kitchen to walk to the infirmary, checking in with the injured and making sure they're all okay.

"Mike, you're still sick" Eleven mentioned. Mike coughed into his arm, and sighed.

"Yeah, but I-"

"You need to rest more" Eleven interrupted, pouting stubbornly. Mike was surprised, but pleasantly surprised. To see Eleven care about him like this. Mike suddenly grabs Eleven's hands into his, and looks into Eleven's eyes. Mike's eyes had a look to them, that anyone would recognize as the heart-eyes look. But Eleven wasn't known to the expression. However, she liked how they were just looking into each others eyes.

They were sitting across to each other, both of their legs crossed underneath them.

"Thank you El, for caring about me" Mike whispers. Eleven was surprised to hear her name shortened down, but only smiled at it. Mike smiles automatically when she did, and then both of them blushes when their foreheads touch. Mike kept smiling though, as well as Eleven. Sadly, just when both of them were so, so close to admitting their feelings- Melissa interrupts them.

"Hey love doves, could you like, stop being lovey-dovey for one second?" She speaks, chewing on her gum. Mike was startled as well as Eleven, and they parted a little. Mike embarrassingly smiles at Eleven, before turning to Melissa with a sour expression. She smirks, knowing she interrupted a moment again.

"Really. Act like a leader now, would you?" Melissa seriously says. Mike sighs, and stands up. He then walks away to help with the injured ones like he should from the start - but he wanted to talk to Eleven before doing so. Eleven was left on the spot with Melissa staring her down.

"You know that room I was in?" Melissa speaks up. Eleven raised an eyebrow before she understood what she was talking about, and nods. Melissa pops a bubblegum bubble before she spoke up.

"It's extremely uncomfortable in there" She admitted. Eleven narrowed her eyes at her.

"So what?" Eleven cockily says. Melissa was taken back by her words, and almost lashed out. But she definitely didn't like that quiet, isolated and dark room, so she held herself back.

"So what?! Bitch, the room is the worst thing possible in this building-"

"No, your attitude is" Eleven interrupted. She then stood up, sent her an 'I don't like you' glare and walked away, accompanying everyone and helping with the injured ones.

Melissa kept on chewing her gum as she looked towards Eleven. She definitely disliked her. Suddenly, she came up with an idea - and smirked darkly. Chang glanced out at Melissa and saw how her smirk was the main thing about her that said 'you're going to pay for that', and got this bad feeling in her stomach.

"Mike" Eleven spoke up. Mike looks up from bandaging up someone's arm and says a small 'hm?', then continues with the bandaging.

"Melissa is rude again" Eleven says. Pouting. Mike looks at Eleven, and smiles assuringly.

"Don't listen to her. She's stupid" Mike says. Eleven smiles, and nods. William was even hearing what they were talking about - and getting this bad feeling in his stomach. He walks out to Melissa, and decided to confront her about her attitude like he usually does.

"Melissa" Will speaks up. Melissa sourly looks over at William, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will. What the heck do you want now?" Melissa spat. Will sighed.

"You really need to tone down your damn attitude. Especially towards Eleven" Will speaks. Melissa's eyebrows raised, and then she got this extremely sour expression.

"I am toned down. I talk like this to anyone, even Mike" Melissa informs. Will glares at her.

"I don't care how you talk to Mike, because he can handle most comments. But Eleven is easily hurt" Will informs back. Melissa then got very suspicious of Will, and asks straight out:

"Are you interested in Eleven or some shit?"

Will's eyes widens.

"No I'm not, but clearly Mike is.. I'd suggest going easy if you don't want to be thrown out of here" Will warned. Melissa looks at Will, and somehow she felt relieved when Will said he wasn't interested in her. But she easily hid it with her angry personality and cocky attitude.

"Right, Will. I don't give a damn, but I'll remember your words" Melissa says tauntingly. William rolled his eyes.

"You know what Melissa.. if you had less of an attitude, you would've been more attractive" Will suddenly said. Melissa's cheek somehow warmed up, and William's eyes widen realizing what he said.

"Forget what I said! I meant that if you didn't have that darn attitude you would be attractive" Will tried to save it. But no, it didn't quite work. It made it worse. Melissa simply slapped him sharply, out of blushing wrath, and then walked away. Chang's eyes narrowed, as she had seen the whole scene. She smirks.

"Something's going on between two enemies I see" Chang whispered to herself. She watched Will storm off, embarrassed - blushing and slightly pissed.

 _[The upcoming idea you'll be reading once the story is updated is inspired by JustAnAccountx and I wanna thank you a lot for coming up with it and suggesting it.]_


	10. Chapter 10 - Decisions and instant regre

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 10 - Decisions and instant regret**

 _I've been conflicted with what to use as idea to this chapter. I've been talking to a fellow FanFiction writer about it and I've come to the conclusion to use the initial idea of mine._

 _So this chapter took time to think of. But here it is. ^^_

—

Melissa was observing Eleven extra lot as she was helping Mike with the people who ended up injured thanks to Angel's gang. Melissa had no idea there even was a gang that infiltrated and she guesses Mike will have a talk about her bad guarding skills of today. So she thought of a little something to get that Eleven girl to go down on her knees and see her as an superior. She was certain that her idea was going to be a success as well.

Eleven helped one of the older guys that had broken his left leg to walk over to a chair. Once there, he was sat down on the chair and Will helped him to bandage his broken leg.

Eleven shot some suspicious glances over at Melissa, who was shooting her suspicious glances as well. Whenever their eyes met however, either Eleven or Melissa tries to avert their eyes away. From Lucas and Max's perspective, it was quite comical. As it was obvious that both of them noticed each other's glances.

"Yo, Melissa seems awfully a lot on guard.. she really seem to dislike Eleven" Lucas mentions to Max. Max looks sideways at Lucas, nods, then observed both of them again.

"I actually agree with you this time.. it's awfully suspicious" Max speaks up. Their voices were low though, so Melissa nor Eleven couldn't hear them. They didn't want to end up in sudden drama. Max didn't know Melissa like Lucas did, but it still seemed very odd even to her eyes.

"What if she's plotting something?" Max asks. Her eyes now remained on Lucas for some sort of reaction or comment.

"Melissa isn't stupid. If she's plotting something against Eleven.. Mike's gonna kick her out of this gang" Lucas mentions. Max calmed down a little at that mention. She didn't want Eleven to fall into her evil mind.

"Dustin! Help me would you?" Chang shouts from the kitchen. Dustin whips his head around from helping Will, and sprints over to the kitchen where Changella was. She was trying to carry various trays of food for the injured people but it was starting to build up and get too much. Dustin gladly helps her with carrying the trays by taking some himself. Chang smiles kindly at his helping gestures and both of them hands out the trays to various injured gang members. Mike sat down with a huff. He was still in a cold, so he had to rest from being active this whole time. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his arms intensively. This time, Eleven wasn't weary of Mike sitting down and trying to warm himself by himself, but Mike was weary of Eleven's worried state. She seemed tense and stressed.

He was about to call out her name when it was interrupted by an intense coughing, grabbing her attention in a different way. Mike noticed how she heard him and simply smiles. Eleven smiles back and approaches him, still very tense looking.

"Is something wrong? Melissa still bothering you?" Mike asks. Eleven shrugs and glances over at her. Will was talking with her now, in serious manners.

"No. She keeps looking over at me.." Eleven says. Mike raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"I'll talk to her later. I have some words to discuss with her as well" Mike calmly informs. Eleven nods, and sits down next to the cold and sick Mike.

She hugs him from the side.

"Warm?" She asks gently. Mike was surprised at first, but quickly calmed down and smiled warmly.

"Yes, warm" Mike says kindly, still smiling.

Chang and Dustin saw how the obvious couple by the chairs were hugging each other and slowly met with each other's eyes. Somehow, Chang got shy and averted her eyes. Blushing slightly as she quickens her steps out of the infirmary and into the kitchen. Dustin was slightly confused, and decided to follow her since he was done delivering the trays anyway. Once in the kitchen, he saw how Chang was trying to distract herself with work by the counters - like cutting cucumbers, tomatoes, chilies and so on. Dustin was even more confused to why she was in the first place, now when everything was already done.

"Chang" Dustin speaks up. Chang almost shrieks a little as she was startled by his voice. She quickly put the cutting knife down and puts on a wide smile, trying to hide the obvious blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh, yes Dustin?" Chang speaks, struggling with keeping a calm voice tone. Dustin furrows his brows and crossed his arms, approaching her a little bit more. He noticed how Changella decided to move to the fridge a little bit more further down the kitchen. Averting his approach so obviously.

"I was just concerned.. what was the whole deal with quickly avoiding my eye contact? Is something wrong?" Dustin speaks. Chang closes the fridge, pauses, then shook her head. Hiding the truth, as she returns to the cutting board. Dustin stood next to it, but Chang did her best to not care about that fact. Once again, her hand went quickly with the sharp knife over the vegetables. Her movements fast and furious, almost.

"Chang- something is clearly wrong" Dustin tries, but she was deeply concentrating on the vegetables. Making sure they're cut for some unknown reason.

Suddenly, Dustin was getting nervous and the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board over and over again caused him to reach out with his own hand to stop her currently moving one midair. Gripping her wrist tenderly but firmly. Chang remained quiet as he had succeeded to make her listen.

"Calm down, please" Dustin whispers.

Changella inhaled sharply, as she calmed down the best she could. Then Dustin slowly removed his hand and Chang laid down the knife next to the cutting board.

"I'm fine Dustin" Chang speaks, serious. But at the same time she knew she wasn't. It was never good to hold in the feelings she's holding in.

"Why are you cutting those vegetables?" Dustin asked after a while. He didn't believe her words, since she was acting out of place.

"Because I need them.. later.." Chang speaks. Her shyness appeared again, and for some reason Dustin smiled at it. He leaned against the counter next to Chang facing the other direction and crossed his arms. Still smiling.

"What are you making later using that much vegetables?" He asked simply. Changella swallows nervously, and she reaches for the knife again. But Dustin grabs the knife away and places it next to himself. Making it impossible for Chang to reach the knife.

"Changella. You know you can talk to me if something's wrong. Right? I'm your friend" Dustin speaks honestly. She became quiet again, but blushed.

"Dustin. A girl's feelings are complicated" Chang whispers. Dustin raised an eyebrow and side glanced at her.

"How complicated? A man's feelings can be quite complicated as well" Dustin admits, and Chang puts some hair behind her ear. Dustin blinked and took a look at Chang while she was positioned in a way that made her side profile appear more. Somehow, Dustin couldn't stop looking at her, and blushed himself. So he averted away when Chang finally moved to face Dustin.

"More complicated than you men might think" Chang whispers, and suddenly she reached up to place a small peck onto his cheek. Dustin's face expression froze, but flushed up in warmth. Then Changella walked away to approach her room. Her steps quicker than usual. Dustin was still shocked by the action, and put a gentle hand upon the place where her lips had landed. Dustin smiled softly, and did a 'yesss' gesture when nobody saw him. However, Lucas soon appeared by the opening with Max.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asks. Max smiled next to him, and Dustin quickly collected himself and coughed into his hand to make the awkwardness go away. He pretends like he was about to put in the wasted and cut vegetables.

"Yes, of course" Dustin says, calmly. Lucas smiles, then raised an eyebrow at the cut vegetables he was carrying away.

"Why is there a ridiculous amount of cut vegetables?" Lucas asks. Dustin smiles nervously, but shrugs. Max raised her eyebrow as well.

"I just felt like cutting some vegetables. Maybe I want to become a chef too?" Dustin fake admitted. However, maybe it would bring Chang and him closer if he did?

"Impossible. We need you to get supplies with Will, stupid" Lucas teasingly spoke. Max chuckled gently and decided to check up on Eleven and Mike while the guys started having a heated conversation about wether or not Dustin should stay with his job or become a second chef.

"Hey you two" Max spoke up as she saw them hugging each other. Eleven pulls away slowly as Mike seemed to have fallen asleep in Eleven's embrace. She put a finger in front of her mouth to indicate for Max to be quiet. Max swore she could melt at these two's cuteness.

She starts whispering with Eleven instead.

"Are you gonna confess to him anytime soon? I mean, look at this scene right here" Max whispered. Eleven blushed and glanced at the sound asleep Mike next to her.

"Maybe.. but I'm scared.." Eleven whispered. Mike stirred slightly, but wasn't awoken.

"Don't be, Eleven. It's obvious how you two feel for each other" Max whispered again, smiling. Eleven blinks softly.

"Have you ever.. had a crush?" Max asks quietly still. Both of them were on guard incase Mike wakes up.

Eleven shakes her head no, indicating that she hasn't.

"Don't be afraid of the feelings you feel.. they are a wonderful thing" Max admitted, smiling. Eleven stared at Max for quite some time, and suddenly asked quietly:

"Do you have a crush?"

Max's face went from calm and happy to shy and embarrassed in a split second, and blushed deeply.

"N-no" Max quickly lied. Making a fake-disgusted face. Eleven smirked slightly as she seemed to be awfully protective of her statement. Way too protective so to say. But Eleven didn't ask anything more. Mike soon stirred awake, and was met with a smiling girl next to him in the name of Eleven.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Mike asked. He quickly sat up when he realized he had practically fallen asleep on her and blushed intensely, quickly apologizing for doing that. Eleven didn't mind though and told him it was okay.

Mike then spots Max, and he was quiet for some time before he stood up and reached out with his hand. Max was confused at first, and proceeded to be as she shook his hand.

"Thanks" Mike suddenly said. Max was shocked, but she smiled slightly. She wanted to mess around with him since he rarely acts this way and keeps shaking his hand while saying:

"Oh no problem mister 'I can do things myself just watch', it was a pleasure"

Eleven chuckled lightly, trying to not break out into hysterical laughter. Mike's eyes widened and he pouted, taking away his hand.

"Real funny redhead" he whispered. Max grinned widely, then waved them goodbye and walked over to Lucas. Eleven narrowed her eyes at Max when she decided to walk over to Lucas and it hit her a little like when it hit Chang that Eleven was interested in Mike.

Max was interested in Lucas!

Of course!

"Eleven. I must go talk to Melissa about her lack of duty, and mention your discomfort. I'll be back" Mike suddenly spoke. Eleven's eyes moved over to Mike who seemed to have an intense expression plastered on his face, and nodded. Then watched her crush walk off to find Melissa.

Melissa was talking with Will downstairs, where Mike rarely goes too because he finds it a bit... nostalgic.

"Melissa?!" Mike shouts out. Will whips his head towards the direction that Mike shouted, then faced Melissa again.

"Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid" Will simply warned, as Melissa rolls her eyes and watches Will approach Mike. He told him where Melissa was, then walked over to the rest of the people. Mike cleaned his throat and walked downstairs, spotting Melissa by her room just having her arms crossed.

"You were supposed to protect this place if we got attacked.. that was your promise that you gave to me even. You swore on it" Mike starts. Melissa glanced at him, blowing a pink bubblegum bubble that pops the moment her annoyed eyes met his angry eyes. She stayed quiet as she gathered the gum into her mouth again and then started talking.

"I am aware of my mistake Mike. But I literally had zero clue-"

"That's not an excuse Melissa" Mike quickly interrupted. Melissa inhaled and exhaled in a quick motion before she annoyingly turned her head away. Mike moved into her room a bit more, and stared at her. Despite her head facing away.

"Well, I cannot act on something I didn't see" Melissa simply spoke. Mike was extremely shocked hearing her response.

"You were being lazy downstairs.. while all the other gang members were upstairs protecting this place. What did you do? Listening to some bullshit music while chewing that gum of yours?" Mike asks. Clearly irritated and angry about this situation. Melissa got offended by him saying bullshit before music and stating something about her like it was stereotypical, so she glared at him angrily.

"No. I fucking didn't, Mike" Melissa sternly said. There was honesty within her voice that made Mike a bit dumbfounded, but he was still irritated. The anger lowered however.

"Then what did you do?" Mike asked.

Melissa remained quiet for quite some time, before she met with his eyes and spoke up honestly:

"I was chilling down here thinking that nothing was going to happen today, and I am not lying to you when I say that **I** **did not hear anything** ". Raising her voice slightly more when saying the last phrase.

Mike was tying to progress everything in his mind and think of some rational punishment for her inactivity, but he gave up.

"If it does happen again, you're out of this place. Okay? Got that Melissa?" Mike spoke tauntingly. Melissa calms down and nods, seriously.

"I promise I won't act out of place ever again" Melissa admits. Mike nods, and calms down himself. But as he was about to turn heels and leave, he remember the second thing he had to discuss with her.

"Also, Eleven says you've been shooting her suspicious glances. Anything you can confirm or explain?" Mike asked. Crossing his arms. Melissa smirked, but not visibly, as she turned to him seriously. Suddenly, she starts to fake cry. However, it seemed to be real to Mike's eyes.

"Melissa?" He asks, worried.

"It's awful, you know.." Melissa starts. Mike's brows furrowed as he turns to her completely.

"What is?" Mike asks.

Melissa acted like she seemed surprised at his "bluntness" and sighed, sobbing softly.

"Eleven spoke to me.. when you were sick and asleep" Melissa starts. Unfortunately, Melissa was a good liar.

Mike blinks, and listens to Melissa full on. Not saying anything, but showing interest.

"I can't keep it a secret anymore either, but she's not what she seems.." Melissa whisper. Mike's brows were now really furrowing, his eyes intensely shifting to focused.

"Not what she seems? She's Eleven.." Mike simply said. Melissa laughed a fake one, making it seem sad as she kept fake crying. But it was, once again, very real to Mike's eyes.

"She's using you Mike.. that girl likes to play with feelings of others, and once the other person confess... she pushes them away like they were never important to her. She finds that funny" Melissa lied. Mike's eyes widened and he let his arms fall down by his sides again.

"What? What are you saying?" Mike says, a small hint of concern in his voice. He was actually listening to what Melissa was telling him.

"Eleven isn't into you.. she makes it seem like she is, only to hurt you in the end.. you know that's a way to dominate the leader right? Make them so hurt that they give up the title or get's emotionally dis functional to keep working as the leader.." Melissa speaks. Her voice had a convincing tone, and Mike was now slowly growing pissed.

"Melissa.. did she _really_ tell you that? You're not _lying_ to me are you?" Mike spoke, his voice having that sharp, stingy feel to it. She knew she had him under her hand.

"No.. and she deserves to be put away.." Melissa says. She acted like she was angry at Eleven, and soon, Mike stormed out from the basement and up to the rest. Melissa following him close behind. He screams a loud 'hey!', getting everyone's attention. The atmosphere was growing heavy, and Eleven was one of the first people to approach Mike. Mike's eyes were on Eleven, but they weren't so kind looking. Eleven furrows her brows at that.

When the ones who could gather around has gathered around, Mike grips Eleven's arm and stares into her eyes. She was terrified of how sudden Mike acted, and the grip was anything but soft or gentle.

"How can you be so stupid?" Mike whispered harshly. Chang had now appeared, and once she heard Mike speak like that to Eleven - her whole expression turned furious and filled with shock. She didn't speak up yet though.

"Mike?" Eleven spoke, scared and confused. Mike's mouth lifted slightly, then he groaned with annoyance and let her arm go. Everyone in the room is now super confused. Melissa faking her sad expression behind him.

"Even I was stupid as to even let you stay here!" Mike shouts. Now Max was even triggered, almost lashing forward. But she stopped herself, when she spots Melissa. And it just hit her. Melissa had something to do with this sudden outbreak.

"You.. I actually started believing that.." Mike tried to formulate. But the right words didn't quite escape his lips the way he wanted. He was frustrated, hurt, and in complete shock.

Eleven tried reaching out to calm him down, but he pushed her hand away from him.

"Don't try that shit on me anymore. You're trying to dominate me for power.. by acting like you have some sort of feelings for me.. right?!" Mike spoke up, clearly frustrated and hurt. Changella was confused, but it hit her pretty quickly as well. Melissa was gonna pay for this. Neither of the two who was frustrated or confused in front of everyone deserved this.

William was so baffled that he couldn't act properly. He knew what Melissa had done the moment Mike shouted 'hey'.

"No" Eleven tried quickly, wanting his frustration to end. As well as his hurting.

"No?! Bullshit.." Mike muttered. Eleven's brows furrowed and every kind of emotion ran through her this exact moment. Anger, sadness, confusion, disbelief..

"I'm telling the truth!" Eleven tried. But Mike seriously didn't listen to her words. He shook his head, ran a hand through his hair, and then ran it down his face. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as they ran down his face.

Eleven was crying as well, seeing him this hurt for something that wasn't true.

"You're the worst kind of person ever.. bad person.." Mike harshly kept telling her. Eleven shook her head furiously as she tried to get closer to Mike.

"No, I'm not. I'm a good person" Eleven says, in a hurt way herself. Mike smiled in disbelief.

"Does good people make people feel strongly about someone, only to later on break that off and make them hurt?" Mike asked Eleven. Facing her completely, with body and everything.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Quiet.. this is too much.." Mike interrupted. Changella didn't like how Mike didn't let her talk for herself.

"Mike-!"

"No!" Mike interrupted again. Glaring at Eleven until silence filled the air. Soon, Mike grabbed Eleven's arm and dragged her to the dark room. Everyone in the building tried to make Mike change his mind but he was convinced Melissa had spoken the truth.

Eleven tried fighting against him, but she didn't want to use to power to break free. It would hurt Mike more. She still had a crush on him.

He opens the door, tosses her inside, shoots her one last glance, then closes the heavy metal door. The closing of it the only thing that echoed throughout the whole warehouse. He then locks it, and Eleven starts banging onto the door. Begging to be let out again.

Mike faced the door for quite some time, letting tears stream down his cheeks in silence. Until, heavy and angry footsteps approached Mike.

Breaking his sad facade with a stingy slap to his left cheek. Before Mike could act, Chang grabs his collar and stares into his eyes with pure anger.

"Chang?-"

"Shut it" Changella sharply interrupted. She then brought him into the kitchen. Max followed both of them, ready to talk some sense into his skull as well.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Changella immediately spoke. Mike had anger still left in him, and he turned his head away from Chang.

"What's wrong with _me?!_ " Mike shouted. Changella remained in front of Mike, angry.

"Yeah!" Max shouts from behind. Mike whips his head around to meet Max's angry expression as well. He grits his teeth.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why don't you ask the traitor-"

Once again, Mike was interrupted by another slap from the same person. He remained quiet after that, as Max walked up to stand beside Changella. Staring onto Mike intensely.

"Eleven is as pure as butter, Mike. Who the fuck gave you the fake news of her being a bitch like that?!" Max shouts. Mike grew impatient, but as he walked to walk out again - Melissa closes the door behind him.

"They're not fake Mike" Melissa speaks, still ongoing with her lies. Changella's glare darkened as she angrily approached Melissa.

"Fucking admit it, you lied about Eleven only to get her into the dark goddamn room!" Melissa shouts at her. Grabbing her by the collar. Mike reached out with his hand to drag Changella away from Melissa, and succeeded. Melissa was about to say a 'thanks' to Mike, when Mike grabbed her collar as well. He put her up against the wall threateningly. His face was shadowed and he was still tearing up. Changella and Max was patiently looking at the scene.

"Did you tell me the truth, Melissa?" Mike asks again, seriously. Melissa suddenly swallowed sharply, trying to come up with the braveness to lie again. But she couldn't, as she started shaking her head.

"I lie—"

Bam, she was tossed across the kitchen room. Ending up on the other side of the room. Chang and Max hoped that Mike would do something. But he seemed to still be conflicted.

"Mike. Eleven loves you" Max suddenly says. Changella nodded, tuning in with what Max said. Mike turned to look at Chang and Max, and wiped away his tears.

"I'm such an idiot" Mike whispered. Chang and Max didn't deny that, as he rushed out the room. Everyone had distaste in their expression for Mike right now, but it all changed when he inserted the key back into the metal door.

Eleven stopped pounding and shouting out for Mike when she heart the lock unlocking. However, she backed and got scared. Mike was visible by the opening of the door.

"Mike?" Will asks as he approaches behind him. He calms him down by raising an hand up to him, telling him to not worry and stop where he was.

"I've done a mistake, Will. Let me fix it" Mike shakily said. Will understood, and nodded. Mike then entered the dark room, tossing the key to Will as he shut the door behind him. Will was surprised, but he assumed he wanted him to lock the door. Everyone was filled with either worry or curious thoughts.

"Mike..?" Eleven squeaked out. It was pitch black in the room, and no other sound but their voices was heard. Nobody could hear them from outside either, so whatever is said in here would be kept a secret.

"Yes.. it's I.." Mike whispered. Eleven remained quiet after that, still too scared to approach him.

"Does Mike.. hate me?" Eleven asks, uncertain of why he was in there with her. Her voice was faltering slightly, and he knew she was scared of him.

"N-no.. I don't hate you" Mike assured. Suddenly, it was as if a switch on Eleven turned on. She went from scared and uncertain to angry. She runs up to Mike and lands a few punches onto his torso, just letting all her anger out. Mike didn't move an inch, and let her painfully land hits onto him.

"Then why did you tell me those things?! Why did you have to make me feel guilty for something that wasn't true?!" Eleven shouts, soon calming down with the punches and hits. She was right now, right in front of Mike. Shaking, scared, angry... just like Mike a couple of seconds ago.

"I didn't know.. Eleven" Mike whispered.

Eleven remained quiet, listening to him.

"I was lied to... convincingly" Mike tried to explain. Eleven lands another hard punch.

"You idiot!" She shouts. Mike accepted any words being shot at him right now. Mike did a small 'tsh' sound as that one punch hurt more than the others.

"You believed Melissa?!" Eleven asks. Disbelief within her voice. Mike suddenly grabs both of Eleven's shoulders, after figuring out how she was standing in front of him thanks to the hits. It stopped her angry punches for right now. Mike inhaled slowly, and exhaled slowly. Collecting himself and figuring out what to say.

"I did. Melissa rarely lies.. and I was stupid enough to fall for her words.. her fake crying, her acting.. and Eleven.. I didn't mean what I said.." Mike speaks. He tried keeping himself composed and collected, but his voice did shake and crack a little towards the end. Eleven calmed down considerably, and felt a little bad.

"I'm so gosh darn happy you were brought here" Mike admitted finally. Eleven's breaths even calmed down, as the atmosphere in the isolated room became peaceful.

"Since I was frustrated and hurt like you are now.. I acted out of control. I said things that I wasn't supposed to say. I hurt you.. and I'm _so extremely sorry_ " Mike kept saying. He soon pulled her in towards him, hugging her warmly.

"Mike.." Eleven whispered. Eleven was hesitant, but she did hug him back eventually. So happy that they were hugging it out. But this was literally the best timing to confess once and for all. So both Mike and Eleven got ready to tell each other the truth.

"So, Eleven-"

"Mike-"

Both of them were dumbfounded as they had spoken at the same time, but end up chuckling it off. Mike let Eleven go first.

"Mike.. you're the only person I've been watching.. the only person who's caught my attention, and the only person.. who's given me warm faces and funny feelings in my stomach" Eleven spoke. Mike smiled, even if it couldn't be seen thanks to the darkness. Eleven felt it on her though.

"I... want to be with you" Eleven whispers. Mike's face flushed up, as she remained hugging him. Blushing deeply herself, waiting for Mike to speak.

"Eleven, I.. couldn't have said it better myself.." Mike whispers. It made Eleven smile with her whole face, and she remained quiet.

"You're literally the only one who's been in my mind.. and I can't help it. I've fallen for you.." Mike admitted. Eleven suddenly perks, and got worried.

"Fallen?!" She asks, extremely worried. Mike realized that it was yet another expression she hasn't heard off and reassuringly pats her head, chuckling at her blunt cuteness.

"It's an expression. I haven't _literally_ fallen. It just means I'm in love with you" Mike explained. Eleven was blushing extremely much, however she smiled and didn't back away from Mike this time like all the other times she blushed.

"And I don't regret that" Mike added quickly, and Eleven laughed softly. Mike laughed softly with her, as they were both embracing each other. They stayed like that, even falling asleep with each other in an embrace - until it was time for Mike and Eleven to be let out. When Will opened the door early in the morning, it was the first thing he saw and he couldn't help but to do a small 'aww' under his breath.

However, Will didn't admit it out loud. But he was a little bit worried for Melissa's case. He wondered what Mike might do to her, and he didn't like the options available for a situation like this. At all. But he had to be patient. He can't simply assume a situation.


	11. Chapter 11 - Angel in disguise

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 11 - Angel in disguise**

️ _Warning: there will be mention of parental abuse and alcoholism in this chapter. If you cannot handle such things, please do not read or approach with that in mind. I care about you._ ️

 _Also, this one feels slightly rushed. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyhow._

—

Will clapped his hands twice, loudly - which made Eleven and Mike wake up without problem. William smiled though, as Eleven woke up with a startle and Mike woke up slowly and steadily, rubbing his eyes.

"I guess you guys solved your problems?" Will speaks up - which gathers the rest of Mike's attention and he smiles shyly, blushing deeply. Eleven smiled as well, but blushed. She was openly proud about it however.

Mike stood up and so did Eleven. Mike dusted his clothes, and then slowly wrapped his hand around Eleven's hand. Eleven jumps slightly in startle, but Mike acts like he hadn't done anything and simply smiles as he walks out of the room with Eleven. Eleven totally didn't mind.

"Yeah. God, the way I acted yesterday was beyond me" Mike admits. Eleven shrugged though, as she had already forgotten how she felt yesterday. She was happy to have it confirmed by Mike that he loves her back.

"Doesn't this make Eleven a second leader?" Will asks. Mike smiles proudly and nods.

"It does" Mike says simply. Eleven wasn't prepared for that, but she promised herself she would be a good second leader, no matter what.

Then Mike's expression changed to a darker kind of expression. Will knew why.

"Mike.." Will tries, but Mike immediately starts looking for Melissa. Leaving Eleven by Will.

"Melissa did a mistake.." Will starts speaking, making Eleven look at Will. Nodding without hesitation.

"But" Will suddenly said, gathering Eleven's full attention.

"She doesn't deserve to leave this place" Will honestly spoke, as he met with a confused Eleven.

"She does..?" Eleven says, confused over Will's wish. Will shakes his head.

"Eleven.. you need to get closer to Melissa to understand what I mean" he simply said, and then he starts jogging after Mike. Finally, Mike found where Melissa stayed last night. She stayed in the same room where Mike tossed her. In the kitchen.

"Melissa" Mike's voice boomed. Melissa slowly opens her eyes and faced Mike by the opening to the kitchen. His stance said many words, mostly 'you need to leave'. William appeared behind Mike, meeting with Melissa's eyes. His face has never had more stress than right now.

"Mike" Melissa simply replied, pushing back any stress that might show. She sat up, and then stood up - facing Mike completely.

"Hey Mike" Will tries again, but Mike pushes him out of it all.

"You know what you did yesterday, right?" Mike asked Melissa, angrily. Down the stairs came a half asleep Chang wondering what was happening - together with a fully awake Max, Lucas and Dustin. They had all heard the small ruckus going on downstairs. Eleven looks up at them by the iron stairs and nervously smiles. Chang walks up to her and hugs her, worried since the moment Mike went in after her.

But they all noticed that they had gotten their peace.

"Yes. I lied to you" Melissa straight up said. She was a honest person, sometimes way too honest and sometimes not honest one bit - like yesterday.

"Yeah, care to tell me why? Any words that defends you might be to your advantage right now" Mike says, angrily. Melissa and Mike walks out into the main lobby of the abandoned warehouse and gathers everyone else's attention.

"I lied because I just, don't like that girl" Melissa simply said, crossing her arms. Mike was right behind her, staring her down.

"You don't like Eleven? Why?" Mike questions. Melissa takes a sharp inhale, then turns to face Mike and everyone else.

"The moment she stepped in, everyone forgot about me" Melissa speaks. Mike's brow furrows.

"Excuse me?" Mike speaks up loudly. Melissa closes her eyes, and Will knew what she meant.

"Don't give me that crap Mike, you know how I am as a person, right?!" Melissa frustratingly speaks. Mike crosses his arms and listens patiently.

"Enlighten me" Mike simply speaks.

"I'm gonna tell you a little story Wheeler. A story involving me, the bitch of this place! So fasten your goddamn seatbelts because this is gonna save my ass" Melissa says confidently. Mike made no face at it, and simply just stood there - waiting for Melissa's story.

"Remember when I joined this place? There was you, Dustin, Lucas and Will" Melissa starts. He nods.

"Do you remember how I was back then? Was I the same person as I am today?" She asked. Mike thought for a little while, and ended up shaking his head.

"Back then, you were more shy and happy than bitchy and rude" Mike honestly admits. Melissa agreed.

"Before I joined your little gang, I was out on the streets. Completely alone, having absolutely nobody to talk to or nowhere to eat. I was _starving_. People often walked up to me to kick me down saying that I don't deserve to walk.. and same aged boys saw me as some sort of sexual doll.. girls spat on me calling me whore. The portion of my life, I spent alone and looked down upon - and you know this! Once you brought me in one fortunate day - my life _changed_ Mike. You, Dustin, Lucas and Will was there to literally accept the person I was. I felt like I was getting my life together - then bam.. more people. _More people_ , and I started feeling it again. Loneliness" Melissa tells them. Will wanted to add something, but wasn't sure now would be a good idea.

"This has nothing to do with the fact you _lied_ and let _an innocent person_ plus me to suffer from unnecessary things" Mike admitted. Melissa took a deep breath.

"I wanted something to happen. I wanted to let my frustration out on something - or rather somebody, so I lied. I am aware I did something utterly stupid" Melissa spoke. Mike sighed a little.

"But you saved me Mike.. I am aware I haven't done anything in return ever since I joined, but it's a survival tactic I have. I act rude and nonchalant to not let anyone get to me. But the truth is, _everything_ gets to me" Melissa keeps speaking. Mike glared at her.

"Then why don't you try acting nice for once and see what difference it will make" Mike harshly says, but Melissa immediately shouts at Mike's face:

"It's not that easy for me! I haven't grown up with kindness!"

Will's face was shocked. His brows furrowed, as he has never heard that from her. He so wanted to get himself involved into this, only to save Melissa. This situation must not be easy on her. So suddenly, he steps forward.

"May I speak up for her defense?" Will speaks. Everyone's surprised, mostly Melissa and Mike. But Mike didn't hold Will back this time.

"Go ahead" Mike simply said.

Will looks into Melissa's eyes, nods, then turns to Mike.

"Melissa and I.. we're quite similar. Sure, I'm kinder and she's more uptight, but we both know how it is out there by yourself" He starts. Mike blinks, since he also knew how it felt.

"All of us know" Mike added. Will nodded.

"Yes, but what I was trying to say is, if there is a shelter for somebody - anybody deserves it more than being out there. Melissa didn't kill anyone, did she? She lied and put pain onto most, but she's admitted it herself. She made a mistake" Will kept talking. It got silent in the whole building after Will's statement.

That was when Will started getting more deeper with himself and everyone else, including Melissa.

"Me and Melissa went to the same school before we both apparently escaped.. during the time I stayed at home, I felt miserable. You recognize that feeling, don't you Mike? I wasn't exactly raised with kindness either.." Will speaks. He faces Melissa.

"I was physically abused by my alcoholic dad. You remember when I came to school with bruises and cuts? And I blamed it on having an older sibling? My older sibling was never the cause, but my father" Will let out. Mike sank his head, and Melissa just glared at Will with disbelief. She had no idea.

"How does this strengthen the fact Melissa should stay?"

"Mike, listen. If you have any voice inside your head telling you that she should stay.. listen to it. Melissa has gone through a lot, if I'm thinking the same thing as she is" Will speaks, then pauses - waiting for Melissa to speak up. Melissa nods, and admits out loud:

"I was also.. abused"

Will swallowed. Having it confirmed by herself was hard.

"That's what I thought. She deserves a _real_ family, and out there, you will only make her suffer.." Will finally said, ending it there. Mike furrowed both his brows for a little while, looking at Will and Melissa. A lot of choices are running wildly inside his head.

"I.." Mike starts. But stops, unable to say more. He wanted to kick her out, but he honestly couldn't kick her out after what Will said.

"Dammit, okay. You won't be kicked out. You'll stay.." Mike finally spoke. Will was happy with his decision, and Melissa couldn't believe it. She was certain she was gonna get kicked out.

"Wait" Melissa speaks up.

Mike turns around, as Melissa puts her hand onto her chest where her heart was.

"I promise I'll get better, okay?"

Mike smiles slightly, nods a little, then walks back over to Eleven. Everyone else was kinda grumpy that Melissa got to stay, but Will? His relief washed over him like a very good shower.

Melissa hesitated, but she reached out to tap Will's shoulder twice. Will was startled by the taps at first, but with a collected mind he slowly turned around to meet Melissa's shocked and surprised expression.

"I had no idea.." Melissa whispers. Will smiles a little bit, averting his eyes away slightly. She knew it was hard for him to mention this. Melissa uses her everyday's to push away her past. To forget what used to happen to her, but there was no way she was really going to get over it.

The fact he opened up as well as Melissa..

"Well, we're quite similar after all" Will finally spoke. They stood there in silence, until Melissa suddenly hugs him. Melissa rarely hugged people, but he felt like he really deserved it.

"I know I'm a bitch.. but I'm glad you see me differently when no one else does" Melissa whispers to him. Will hugs her back, and smiles a little.

"To my eyes you're just a human trying to survive. You deserve to stay" Will says. They then part the hug and smile warmly at each other. Chang threw them a look, and oh my lord did she almost get knocked over by the sudden realization.

"Look" Chang whispered to Lucas. Lucas looked over at Melissa and Will, and he also saw what made Changella so shocked.

Melissa was _genuinely smiling_.

She was _actually happy_.

"But you're still a jerk to me" Melissa quickly said, punching his arm and returning to her bitchy expression. William laughed, then sighed irritatingly as that punch did kinda hurt.

"Of course idiot" Will simply said. Then everything was back to normal again, however Melissa knew who had her back now. And she's overjoyed inside.

"Why?" Eleven asks Mike when he reaches her. He hugs her close to him and pouts, swaying side to side.

"Listen, I wanted to kick her out... but at the same time, Melissa has gone through _a lot_ and maybe her actions yesterday was our fault too.." Mike admitted. Eleven was new, so obviously he was talking about Chang, Lucas, Dustin and everyone else in the gang. The only person who really talks to Melissa was Will.

Even if they fight a lot, Mike was proud for Will standing up for her somewhere deep inside.

"What are you on about?" Changella speaks up. Mike looks over at her.

"You heard what I meant Chang, Melissa is an introvert who needs more support from us. You guys just look past her most of the time" Mike honestly spoke. Changella guiltily looked down on the ground, as well as the others. Max was observing Melissa however, seeing how her posture had changed from lazy and sad to slightly more confident and refreshed. It caused Max to smile slightly, happy for her after all.

But she was interrupted by Mike walking up to her.

"So where do you plan to stay? At your home or do you plan to join this place or something?" Mike asks. Genuinely curious. Eleven smiled at her, happily standing next to him. It hasn't hit anyone yet that they were officially together - but they were going to wait till someone else beside Will noticed it.

"Haha, funny. No, I plan to get back home sooner or later. Billy may be an asshole but he's family" Max says. Mike dragged his mouth at the word 'family' but didn't show any further effect. He simply nodded.

"Good idea. I wouldn't allow you to stay anyway because of that sole reason" Mike admitted. Max teasingly stuck out her tongue, but then all of the people around her laughed warmly. Even Mike, Eleven and herself.

"Hey Max. It's been nice having you as company" Lucas speaks. Max turns to meet Lucas' happy smile, and she shyly smiles, nodding.

"It's honestly been nice being here. And if Angel ever does reappear, you know where to find me" Max admitted. They all nodded.

"You need someone to drive you home right?" Lucas asks, smiling cheekily. Once again, Max rolls her eyes. Getting a sense of déjà vu from when he offered his hospitality the first time.

"Sure Sinclair, go ahead" Max simply said. Lucas chuckles, and follows Max out to the car to help her get back home safely.

Melissa was walking towards the infirmary where Will was, when suddenly Chang shouts out to her. She freeze, turns her head around with a boring expression, and approaches her. This was weird for Melissa, but changes aren't always bad. Changella had her arms crossed though, looking slightly annoyed.

"Wassup?" Melissa asked when she reached Chang. Changella sighed.

"You are aware that you'll have it harder gaining back trust from anyone now right?" Changella asks. Melissa pops a bubble gum bubble, then smirks after collecting it all again.

"Yeah. But I do have Will's trust. That's all I need at the moment" Melissa simply replied. Chang was surprised to hear that, and smirked suspiciously.

"You also falling in love Mell?" Chang asks. Melissa's eyes widened and she laughed obnoxiously at her statement.

"Hell no" Melissa simply said. Changella didn't trust her lie though, and simply winked at her as if to say 'I get what you did there'. Melissa simply shrugs it off, then whispered to herself as she turned around to go away.

" _You could say he's my angel in a disguise_ "


	12. Chapter 12 - Bad ideas

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 12 - Bad ideas**

 _I'm sorry if this story has been only character development so far. From here on out, more story and plot will occur._

 _SO FASTEN YER SEATBELTS MY FELLAS._

—

Nancy decided to go visit her parents, for a third time this week. They were still devastated over Mike's disappearance. Nancy tried her best acting like it still bothered her, but she wasn't really - now when she finally found out how Mike is doing and where he is. She couldn't tell their mom and dad however, or she'd destroy Mike's life further. Also, Mike would end up in jail for a crime he never committed to start with.

"Mom" Nancy says loudly once inside. She puts down a yellow bag containing some sweets she had gotten from being over at Steve's right before going here. Karen was slow on shouting back, but she finally shouts back at Nancy.

"I'm in here Nancy.." she says. Her voice was very strained, probably because her throat was sore from sobbing. Nancy felt bad for her mother.. Ted on the other hand, their father, was doing the usual stuff he always does. As if Mike was never even born to begin with. However, Nancy did notice he was a lot quieter than any other time before. He was sitting in his resting chair in front of the tv, not even bothering to meet Nancy's eyes as she walked inside. Karen looked at her sweetly however, her smile a little bit bitter but still happy.

"How is everything sweetie?" Karen asks sweetly. Nancy kinda smiled, putting on a sad face. However, it wasn't really put on when she saw her parents this way. All devastated and still grieving. Nancy knows that the mother thinks Mike's dead, and that they haven't found his body yet. Nancy wish she could just scream out to them that he was still out there and that she knew where he was - but she just couldn't. Nancy grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it considerably as she spoke:

"I'm doing great mother.. I just miss him"

"We all do... thank god you're okay at least...and oh, by the way Nancy, Johnathan is coming over later if you wanna stay and have some coffee with all of us" Karen says. Her words was kinda hurried by the end of her talk - probably since mentioning Mike in some kind of way still stung. Nancy know she got those pop-up memory flashbacks of Mike and her doing funny activities like hide n' seek back when Nancy still grieved his disappearance.

Those memories were replaced by this picture of Mike as a gang leader now, which was a bit comical.

"I'll stay, sure" Nancy says warmly, squeezing her mother's hand softly then letting her hand go as Nancy walks into the kitchen.

 _Why Johnathan of all people?_ Nancy thought. She was together with Steve, but when it came to Johnathan.. it was harder to face him nowadays. Back then, there were almost like a game of 'back and forth' between him and Steve. Nancy kinda.. didn't know where to go. Should she stay with Johnathan or should she stay with Steve? She ended up staying with Steve, but..

Nancy was in the middle of putting on the coffee maker when three solid knocks was heard on the door. Nancy closes her eyes, inhales, and then slowly moves towards the door. She knew who it was, so her movements were definitely hesitant. Nancy grabs the door handle, pushes it down, and slowly let the door open up. Her eyes meets directly with Johnathan's on the other side of it, and he was just as surprised as her.

"Oh, hi Nancy. I wasn't informed you'd be here" Johnathan says kindly. Nancy swallows nervously, but smiles anyhow. She opens the door more, so that Johnathan could step in.

"I wasn't informed you'd be here either until I heard so from mother" Nancy admitted. Johnathan smiled a little, then when he was done with taking off his shoes and jacket - he cheerfully goes to greet the rest of the Wheelers. Beside Mike, of course. He also believed Mike was dead somewhere, and knew how a death could effect someone.

Now when he believes... that Will is dead too.

"Johnathan, could you help Nancy with the coffee?" Ted suddenly spoke up, and Johnathan's happy facade immediately dropped. He sighed, nodded, and took a sharp left into the kitchen.

When Nancy saw he had entered the kitchen now, she quickly puts on a happy face. However, Johnathan put down his bag and sighed.

"You don't have to force yourself to be happy around me.." Johnathan simply stated. He observed Nancy for a short while, and she dropped her facade soon enough.

"I am happy though, don't doubt that" Nancy reassured, meeting with Johnathan's eyes seriously. Johnathan chuckles lightly, and leans against the counter in silence. Nancy knew why he was, since he was also dealing with something even more harder than the Wheelers.

"How.. how's everything with your father?" Nancy carefully asked. Johnathan perked slightly, as if someone just asked something offending, and Nancy immediately apologized. Johnathan shook his head however.

"Don't apologize for stating a question... it's.. okay, I suppose. He hasn't been drinking for a while now" Johnathan admitted. Nancy shone up a little, in relief for her friend.

"That's a good thing!" Nancy admitted out loud. Johnathan half smiles, and shrugs.

"But he's still a jerk when it comes to using his word list" Johnathan softly says. His voice was soon drowned by this uncertainty. This _fear_.

Nancy knew what was wrong, and she slowly turns around to look Johnathan into his eyes. They were dazed with this longing, and maybe even regret.

"I shouldn't have acted so dumb.." Johnathan suddenly whispers. Nancy's brows furrows, and she walks up to him a little bit.

"Johnathan.." she whispers. But Johnathan kept going.

"No, Nance. Don't try that shit on me.. all I want is my brother back. You of all people would understand that right?". However when he thought of what he said, his face started filling up with regret and he so wanted to apologize for saying something like that to her.

"I.. get what you mean. But don't you _dare_ think he's dead out there somewhere, Johnathan. I highly doubt Mike is" Nancy simply said. She didn't take any offense to what Johnathan had said, which he found a bit suspicious. Johnathan stared into Nancy's eyes trying to crack what was up - when the coffee was done. Nancy bit the inside of her cheek, whispered a quick 'I'll tell you something later' and walked over to the coffee maker.

Nancy might regret what she was willing to give away. But, Johnathan was her friend. She would've told Steve as well, but he's way more difficult when it came to stuff like keeping it a secret. Nancy grabbed some cups, with the help of Johnathan - then walked into the room where Nancy's parents were. Sorrowful.

"The coffee is done" Nancy says, getting their attention.

They all walked into the living room, gathering around the table like old times. Karen was starting to crack a little, as she had sat down. Tears making their way down her cheeks. Nancy felt so, so bad.

"Mom, it's going to be okay" Nancy assured sweetly, putting a soft hand onto hers that were placed by the table. Karen smiled softly, nodded, then looked at Johnathan who was sitting next to Nancy.

"It's been some time since we last saw you, Johnny. We invited you because... you understand what we're all going through, right?" Karen suddenly spoke. Johnathan looks up from his cup of coffee and nods slightly at Nancy's mother, who sadly smiled.

"It's not fun.." she simply whispered. Karen then looked back down into the coffee mug. Ted remained completely quiet.

The rest of that was spent in silence until Ted started speaking up.

"Sure. I miss our son.. but he did _kill_ someone.."

The whole table got tense. Nancy tried to act tense, but couldn't. She knew it was faked.

Johnathan didn't dare saying anything, and Karen? She shot him this angry look.

"Ted, you must let that go. Mike is-"

"Dead?" Ted finished with a snap. Karen's eyes widened and she immediately got up. Johnathan and Nancy did as well, trying to calm her down. But no, Karen threw the mug of hot coffee onto the floor and rushed outside. Nancy and Johnathan ran to the front door to see what she was going to do, and what she did was get into their car and drove away.

Nancy knew where her mother always went when she was upset, and it was the first place Karen and Ted met.

"Dad. Why did you say something like that to her?" Nancy asks. But the question never seemed to reach Ted, cause he remained completely silent. Nancy knew he had meant what he said.

"Nancy" Johnathan suddenly whispers, pulling Nancy out of her deep thought. Nancy was confused to what he wanted, but soon he pulled her out the door as well. Standing only in front of the door.

"What?"

"You tell me. You wanted to say something to me?" Johnathan reminded. Nancy's eyes widened, and she glances around her.

"Even if this might not be the right time.. you must promise me not to tell _anyone_ about this. Not even my _parents_.." Nancy starts. Johnathan felt like he was about to get hit by a train of secrets any minute.

And damn was he right.

"Sure, I'll keep it a secret. What's wrong Nance?"

"Wrong? More like what's good. Johnathan, I.. I met Mike" she whispers. Johnathan immediately perked and he grabs both of Nancy's shoulders.

"Shut. Up" Johnathan simply said. Nancy nodded.

"Why don't you want to tell your parents about that?!" Johnathan asked, freaking out.

"Because—" Nancy starts. But she pulls Johnathan away from the door a bit more just in case before continuing.

"Because Mike is literally a _gang member_ \- and not only that. The _**leader**_ of the gang" Nancy spoke seriously. Johnathan was speechless.

"And- he faked his murder.." Nancy whispered out afterwards. Johnathan faced Nancy a bit more, and looked into her eyes.

"So you met Mike? Is he doing okay?" Johnathan simply asks. Nancy could clearly hear the sadness he was so desperately trying to hide within his voice that it hurt her to hear it. But she knew how to take it away.

"Yeah.. but Johnathan.." Nancy starts. They are now both looking at each other. The intense silence around them bringing Johnathan closer to insanity.

"What Nancy?" He whispers impatiently. Nancy smiles warmly, pulls Johnathan into a warm hug, and spoke into the air clearly:

"Will was there, with him and all the other kids that went mis—"

Nancy was cut off, and was met with a pale face and rounded eyes. Johnathan was frozen on the spot.

"William.. is alive?.." Johnathan asks. Nancy knew that Johnathan was a tough guy, but this was the first time she's seen Johnathan tearing up.

Nancy smiled warmly, tearing up herself as she nodded. Johnathan's grips onto Nancy's shoulders tightened.

"Please Nancy.. let me see him" Johnathan starts begging. Nancy's eyebrows were now furrowing even more, and just as Nancy was about to answer - she could hear someone pulling in next to her parents house. It was a black car, and she knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Nancy!" He shouts, stepping out of the car. Johnathan perks and quickly takes his hands away from Nancy's shoulders. Steve saw it, and instead of approaching his girlfriend - he approached Johnathan.

"What the hell are you doing here freak?! Having your hands on my girl?" Steve immediately starts. Nancy stepped in between Steve and Johnathan, staring into Steve's eyes. Steve calmed down, but was clearly annoyed by what he saw.

"Johnathan only came here to visit my parents to start with. We were having a serious convo, Steve. Nothing else was going on" Nancy simply said. Johnathan knew what was going on, but all he was thinking about is the fact that Will was still out there. As a god damn _gang member_.

"Oh yeah? Could you care explaining this 'serious conversation'?" Steve asks, crossing his arms. Nancy was now worried, not knowing what to say.

"Only if you promise us that the words won't spread, Steve" Johnathan spoke instead. Steve looks at Johnathan, surprised. Nancy nodded, confirming this. Steve realized this was a way more serious convo than he might've assumed.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I promise on my life" Steve promised. Nancy was conflicted, but she did tell him as well in the end. Steve's reaction was priceless.

"So he's actually still out there?! All the kids that went missing are together in a freaking gang?! Damn man" Steve utters. Nancy tries to quiet him down, and Steve realized he was talking loudly. So he apologizes before lowering his voice considerably. Johnathan was still deeply thinking of his brother, and he felt bad for not being the brother Will deserved.

When Joyce was pregnant with Will, Johnathan was so excited to have a younger brother together with his mom. He always asked Joyce when he would come out, and Joyce would laugh - saying that it would be quite soon. Both of them were so excited, but their father? He didn't ever mention her pregnancy or how proud he was - at least not when he was drunk or just out of it. He is still that way. Sometimes, in present day, he mentions to Johnathan that he's happy Will's gone. On such days, Johnathan always leaves the house and go out to do something else to replace his anger. Just like Karen did moments ago.

But.. when Will was on his way, Joyce was also very weak. She.. ended up dying after Will's birth. She managed to see Will before she passed however, and smiled when she saw his small crying face. Johnathan was staring from a window, and when he saw the monitor going flatlined, he changed. He had lost his mother thanks to Will. But of course, Will was his family despite her death, and on the rest of the years - he had to take care of Will the most. Since the father gave zero shits, and was always out drinking somewhere. On days where he did give a shit, the only thing he did was make Will cry by attempting to make him happy. He was no good, and he still is no good.

But Johnathan always spent his days making sure Will was okay and crying in his room thanks to the emptiness of the house. However, when Will grew up to become a teenager, Johnathan was just as much of a dick than his father. He just didn't realize he was until one day, he had ran away. He was and still is bullied in school for being that one quiet kid in school who had or has no friends. Nobody knows what he's truly been going through...

Beside Nancy.

And that's why he promised to keep the news about Mike, Will and everyone else a secret. He wouldn't go against Nancy, that would ruin everything for him. She understood him..

But Steve was in the way of Johnathan. Nancy doesn't realize how much of a stuck up jerk he was, but Johnathan did. He just choose to not say it out loud, as he is a kind hearted human being after all.

"But, aren't you guys committing crimes by not telling the police?" Steve suddenly mentions. Nancy looks back at Johnathan, who snaps back to reality and met with her eyes confusingly. She then laid them back at Steve.

"Doesn't matter. Mike is in safety right now, and if I bail on him.. I'll never have my brother back" Nancy mentions. Steve paused and thought for a while, but never got a chance to speak up as Johnathan was first.

"Nancy, is there a possibility to visit them?" Johnathan asks. Nancy looks back at Johnathan with furrowed brows, feeling like this was going to be hard to talk about. But maybe.. there was a possibility.

"I don't know how Mike's going to think.. if I return with two other people" Nancy admitted. Johnathan inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled. His voice was shaky, and Steve remained silent. He felt a bad feeling in his gut after Johnathan had requested that.

"I really, _really_ need to meet him Nance.." he pleaded. Tears almost bushes out again, and Steve smirks teasingly. That's when Johnathan held them in more than ever. Being mocked for crying by Steve wasn't exactly what he wanted right now.

"Johnathan.." Nancy whispers guiltily. Steve steps forward and looks at Johnathan. He avoided his face.

"Are you trying to pull me and Nancy into all this shit? Gangs are dangerous bro" Steve speaks. Lightly pushing Johnathan's left shoulder. Nancy grabs Steve's arm and pulls him up next to her.

"Stop that" she sharply said. Steve was confused to why she defended Johnny, but he shrugged it off.

Johnathan showed no effect however, ignored what Steve just said, and looks back at Nancy.

"Please" he whispers. Nancy thought for a while, and had to make a quick decision.

"I'll call him.. and see if it's okay" Nancy spoke. Steve was surprised, and now scared.

"Hold on, isn't Mike a murderer?! Despite the fact he's your younger sibling?" Steve asks. Nancy shakes his head no at him immediately.

"No. Mike faked his murder, only to have a reason to run away. I saw him drive away with a very unstable car the day he had faked it. But I never believed he would kill someone, so I never believed in it. Mike is a pure soul" Nancy speaks. Steve was a bit doubtful of that whole 'theory' however.

"How are you sure of this?" Steve asks. Nancy faces him reassuringly and grabs his hands with hers.

"Because I argued with him when I visited him. And he said the true reason he drove away.. it was because of me and our parents" Nancy finally admits. This time, Johnathan perks and looks at her. His eyes was glistening a bit.

"You know. I used to be a support for him. I played with him, we cracked jokes together, and I always hugged him when he was sad.. but unfortunately, I grew up and he grew up. And I accidentally made myself grow distant. I became a stranger, and he became a stranger. I didn't think he was effected by it.. but the day he escaped, I knew I had done the wrong thing.. and it was already too late" Nancy explains. The whole time she was speaking, Johnathan felt himself grow even closer to her. Her story was very familiar with his, in many ways. Steve pulls her into a hug however, and Johnathan immediately grew sour. He didn't deserve to know that shit.

"And our parents were always busy with things, and treating Mike - mostly - like he was untouched by anything. Invincible. He wasn't though, he was touched by everything people told him and everything negative. When he was about to tell mom or dad that he was being bullied or if he was punched, they just smiled and pat his head saying it's going to be fine. That's usually where I stepped in and comforted him..." Nancy continued. Johnathan felt bad, as he really recognized himself within her story. Steve parted the hug and nodded.

"That kid went through some shit" he spoke softly. Pulling Nancy's hair behind her ear gently. Johnathan felt like he could throw up all over Steve any minute.

"He did.. the first days of his disappearance- I spent almost every hour researching possible places he could be" Nancy starts. Johnathan listened, but looked around incase anyone were to walk towards them, overhearing their convo.

"I found many possible places he could be hiding, and I began in Los Angeles.." Nancy admitted, making Steve whistle. Impressed.

"That's far away" he admitted. Nancy simply nodded, agreeing.

"I drove there.. and started looking in these different places. I found one gang, but it wasn't really dangerous. They were.. doing drugs and shit. Being out of it all. I tried finding any kind of person who wasn't out of it, and found this older dude in the back of the place. He shouts out to me, asking what I wanted. I assumed he was the one giving them the drugs" Nancy continued. They were both listening, remaining silent.

"So I was honest. I told him I'm looking for a special person. He asked for a photo of this 'special person', and when I showed him the picture of Mike, he shone up and asked me why I was looking for him. I told him we were blood related, and he almost laughed out loud. Thinking I was joking. He was suspecting me for someone working with the police, but I insisted and told him to search up 'the Wheeler family' on a computer if he doubted me. Surprisingly enough, they had a computer. So that's exactly what he did. He was dumbfounded when he found out I was telling the truth, and looked me dead in the eyes. He started telling me a very precious story about how Mike saving him from committing multiple mistakes, involving giving drugs to a young girl" Nancy keeps telling, taking a short break to let them progress the info.

"Damn, that's fucked up" Steve mentioned. Nancy nodded, and then smiled softly.

"But Mike interrupted him, knocked some sense into the dude, and now- he only gives drugs to the people who _absolutely to 100%_ want to waste their life away on them. He would never give drugs to a people with possibilities left" Nancy told. Johnathan smiled, realizing Mike had the same good heart as Nancy. Definitely a case of 'family shares the same traits'.

"But he told me to keep looking. He was unsure if Mike was still out there, as this was quite some time ago. I thanked him wholeheartedly, and after that I just kept looking around - till this one gang who was a bit more aggressive showed up. I told them I wanted no harm, and told them I was looking for my younger brother instead. Of course they were suspicious too at first, but I showed them the picture of Mike and the leader stepped forward. Telling everyone to put away their weapons. She decided to help me, and knew the destination of where Mike was. It was late however, and after getting the rightful address to an abandoned warehouse - I drove home to worried parents telling them I'm okay. The next day, I called to the warehouse's phone and luckily heard Mike's voice from the other side" Nancy continued.

Steve smiled, as well as Johnathan.

 _She must've felt so relieved,_ Johnathan thought.

"That's how I found them.. but Mike has this girl with him that's very hard to convince. She probably still doesn't trust me.. but I met his 'new family' as he called them... none of them seemed to be doing bad things like drugs or sharpening their knifes. Surprisingly enough, they were all kind hearted. Probably because Mike let me be there" Nancy admitted.

Now, Johnathan speaks up. Making Nancy turn to him in slight startle.

"Now I _really_ want to go there" he says. Nancy pouts.

"I mean.." she whispers.

"No Nance" Steve said quickly. Glancing over at Johnathan who was staring daggers his direction by now. Nancy looks at Steve.

"What?"

"What if something bad happens? Gangs get into trouble right, even if they aren't threatening anyone. Other gangs could attack!" Steve says seriously. Nancy growls almost, as she saw how he was looking down upon Nancy's skill of defending herself perfectly fine.

"Steve- if you're so worried about me, why don't you come with me to protect me?" She spits out. Steve sighed irritatingly.

"Johnathan deserves to meet his younger brother.." Nancy simply said. Then she walked over to Johnathan and stood by his side, looking back at Steve. Steve clearly disliked that she did, but had to swallow it. Johnathan was fighting every nerve to not smile at it.

"Fine!" Steve shouts.

Nancy let's out a satisfied sound as Steve confirmed it, and then smiled at Johnathan. Johnathan smiled back, and then Nancy walked inside. She told them to wait there as she was going to go get the car keys. Once she's inside, Steve and Johnathan was left alone.

Johnathan immediately met with an angry and irritated Steve.

"Are you still trying to take my girl away from me? Huh, Johnny boy?" Steve starts. Johnathan smirks slightly, which triggers Steve slightly.

"No. I'm only being myself Steve, I'm not trying anything" Johnathan honestly spoke. But honesty can really hurt anyhow. Steve bit his lower lip angrily.

"Yeah right. She would never like someone like you anyhow" Steve spat. Johnathan shrugs.

"You can't speak for her now, can you Steve?" He asks. Steve just smirks.

"As her boyfriend, I can" he simply said. Now Johnathan was the one who got slightly pissed off. He hated everything about Steve. His behavior, his evil smirk, and especially his growing hair.

They kept bickering.. however, the whole time Nancy spoke, they didn't realize they were being observed. The water sprinkler next to where Nancy's foot was held a little microphone that overheard _every single word_ that they had said - and unknowingly, Nancy had given away Mike's destination.


	13. Chapter 13 - Chaos

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 13 - Chaos**

Nancy sat down into the car, and inhaled shortly before she turned on the engine. Johnathan tried to snatch the seat beside her, but Steve was quicker than him and succeeded overtaking the seat before Johnathan. Steve shot him a warning glare, and Johnny sighs as he places his butt down behind them. In the middle of the whole row.

"Okay. So, I know going there without calling them is risky, but I can't use the wall phone when dad's home" Nancy explains. They both nodded, all three a little scared - but Johnathan was the most excited one in the car. In fact, the excitement almost turned into anxiety as well.

 _How will they react? How will Will react? Does he hate me? Will he punch me when I arrive? Is Will okay?_ Rushed through Johnathan's head in a loop. It even gave him a slight headache.

Nancy now starts driving the car, and drove away from the house. Ted watched her and her friends drive away through the window, silent and sorrowful as always. He kinda regrets saying such things to Karen, but it was hard on him when he believed his own son had killed someone.

After some minutes on the road, Steve reaches out and turns on the radio. The song 'Africa' by Toto plays, and Nancy couldn't help but to crack a small smile. She loved that song, and she knew Steve did as well. He starts singing obnoxiously loud, making Nancy laugh. But she stops when she looks into the rear view mirror and spots Johnathan almost sweating his ass off, as well as hugging himself. He was so overwhelmed by stress and anxiety that he didn't know how to act.

Nancy reached out to lower the volume of the radio, making Steve a little irritated, but he even reacted to the way Johnathan was acting. Nancy focused on the road, but asked out loud:

"You okay Johnathan?"

Johnathan perks, and looks at the two in the front. Steve even wondered if he was, but not out loud. Johnathan nodded, forcing forward a small smile.

"You sure?" Nancy asks, just for reassurance. Steve sighs with a small growl, and interrupted their small talk.

"He nodded, Nance. Chill"

Nancy glared daggers at Steve, which made him quiet for the rest of this short convo.

"It's gonna be okay Johnathan.. don't worry" Nancy tries to reassure, once Steve had calmed down himself. He was reeking of jealousy, at least to Johnathan's eyes. Johnathan smiled brightly.

"Hopefully" he replies. Taking in a deep, long breath as an attempt to calm down. Nancy nodded, and then remained focusing 100% onto the road. Steve raised the volume again, but not as loudly as before. And he didn't sing along this time either, as he was struck with a little bit of fear for the whole thing too. He wondered if they were going to be okay walking into a gang territory like this, without a warning.

"We're soon there" Nancy suddenly utters after a while of driving. Johnathan immediately perked, as he seemed to have almost dozed on the way there. He was at least awoken pleasantly, hearing those words. Nancy soon turned left, and drove through a city landscape.

"Abandoned warehouse, abandoned warehouse.." she whispers under her breath as she tries to remember where she turned. She saw it, and turned the same path she took when she first drove there. Then she parked the car, and walked out of it together with Steve and Johnathan.

Steve was confused as he only saw a bunch of drug users and weirdos ahead of them.

"That can't be it right?" Steve asks. Nancy laughs and shakes her head.

"No, but be cautious walking through here. These people aren't to mess around with.. you coming Johnathan?" Nancy speaks, turning to Johnathan as she had uttered the last part. Steve sighed once again, and waited patiently.

"Yeah" Johnathan whispers, and shakes his head. _Focus Johnny,_ he thinks.

Steve, Nancy and Johnathan carefully made their way through the crowd of homeless and bad people, paying them no attention what so ever.

When they were through there, they all spot the warehouse. Nancy put a supportive hand onto Johnathan's shoulder and rubbed it for comfort.

Steve saw it but tried to pay it no mind.

"So this is where they are?" Steve asks suddenly. Nancy looks at Steve, who was looking at her, and nods. Johnathan loudly swallows, making the tension even tenser.

"Okay.. I'm ready" Johnathan said, after collecting himself enough.

Nancy nods, and grabs Steve's hand as they all three slowly and steadily approaches the warehouse. They were all standing right by the door to it, and Nancy slowly raised his hand. She firmly knocks 4 times onto it. The silence afterwards was suspicious and scary. Nancy, Steve and Johnathan were almost holding their breaths as well.

Then BAM - startling all three of them - the door opened in a high speed. It was kicked open and the person in front of Nancy was armed with a powerful gun. The person behind it was none other than Dustin, and he lowers it when he sees that it's Nancy. However, he directly shoots the two other people suspicious glances.

"Mike!" He shouts. Nancy smiles nervously, and Steve could've sworn he peed his pants or some shit. Johnathan was just staring, in disbelief. He remember Dustin. He was one of the kids who always cheered people up around him. Why did he escape? Soon, as Mike appeared by the door opening, the two other males were practically shocked to see him. The moment Mike spots Nancy - he smiles, but it's interrupted when he sees the two other males.

"What's the deal Nancy? Why are you here with two other people?" Mike asks. His voice booming with anger and concern. His eyes intensely staring them all three down. Damn, he was younger than all of the three in front of him but he was intimidating to say none the least.

"Please, let me explain" Nancy pleaded. Mike furrowed his brows.

"Were. You. Followed?" Mike seriously asks. Nancy sighed and shook her head no. A couple of seconds passed, and Mike finally let them in.

The moment Nancy steps in, people within the warehouse turned to face them. Changella inspected them, as well as Lucas, Dustin, Melissa and..

Will.

And Will started to practically panic. He stared at Johnathan all the way from the infirmary, and he felt as if he was glued to the spot. Tears definitely formed in his eyes, and he was breathing in short tempos. Hyperventilating. Eleven was with him, staring towards the newcomers.

"Will?" Eleven asks, wondering if he's okay. Mike, who was over at his sister and her friends, turned sharply once they were inside and walked up closely to his sister. His stare intense.

"Why? Care to explain?" Mike speaks lowly. Nancy swallows, knowing that they probably should've called beforehand.

"I.." Johnathan suddenly started. Mike shifted his stare onto Johnathan - a stranger to his eyes - and his stare was basically like a threat.

"Hm?" Mike utters.

Johnathan swallowed nervously. He was confused, didn't Mike remember him from when he was hanging out with Nancy? They had an intense stare between each other before Mike's eyes suddenly softened. He remembered.

"Johnathan?" Mike asks, in a whisper. Johnathan nods. Johnny was one of Nancy's friends that he actually liked. It was then it hit him, as well. He turns to face Steve.

"Steve..?" He asks. Steve nods as well, waiting to hear a happy 'it's been some time' from him.. but..

"Get out of my place Steve" Mike suddenly says, his eyes darkening. Johnathan tried holding in a laughter, but he was a little bit unsuccessful.

Nancy moved her hand up into the air to gather Mike's attention again.

"That's my boyfriend now, Mike.." she mentions. Mike couldn't believe it. His sister was together with someone like _Steve_?!

"D-doesn't matter. Neither of you should be here.." Mike says, returning to the track again. Nancy sighs.

"Wait. We came for a special occasion Mike" Nancy admitted. She saw somebody moving towards them, and spots him. The person that they actually came to say hello too. Mike was confused, until he turned around and saw a very pale looking Will. He was staring directly at Johnathan and no one else, as if he was the only one in the building.

"Will.." Johnathan whispers. He felt his whole body almost flying towards his younger brother. Will couldn't help it, he had missed him. He practically flies into Johnathan's arms as they hugged, and Will started sobbing lightly. Melissa watched from beside Changella and Eleven walked towards Mike. Mike holds Eleven's hand as she had fully approached him, still watching the scene unfold. He was practically shocked. He had known Will's older brother this whole time, but he only got to know Will when they found each other on the street. Holding Eleven's hand also calmed him down a little bit. Maybe they being here wouldn't be a dangerous thing after all.

But Mike couldn't help it. A certain kind of anxiety was raising within him, and it made him squeeze Eleven's hand a bit extra. Eleven felt it and she pokes Mike to get his attention.

"You okay Mike?" She whispers. Mike realized his rough squeezing and softened it, apologizing for being too rough. Eleven didn't mind, but she got worried from it.

Soon, Will and Johnathan parted their hug. Will looked at Johnathan and Johnathan looked at Will.

"Do you have any idea.. how you hurt me by leaving me with that.. idiot for a father?" Johnathan asks, his voice shaky from being over emotional. Will was also over emotional as he speaks up:

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay.."

Mike watched them, then glanced over at Nancy who just stood there with Steve. Happy Johnathan got to meet Will again, but Mike still had this really bad feeling in his stomach.

"Nancy.. I get the intuition.. but I have a bad feeling about you guys being here" Mike says, as he walks closer to his sister with Eleven. Nancy looks at Mike and then at Eleven who was holding his hand. She wanted to tease him about it, but his question was way more in her head than them holding each others hands.

"Nothings going to happen Mike. We came here alone" Nancy tries. Mike's brows furrows.

"I hope you can promise that" Mike whispers. He looks at Eleven, smiles, then decided to tell his sister the exciting news that nobody has no idea about yet.

"Also, Nancy. I hope you think Eleven is good enough for me. We're together" Mike admits. Eleven's cheeks burn with warmth, but she didn't deny anything making both Nancy and Steve surprised.

"I am happy for you Mike" Nancy says warmly.

"I am good enough for him" Eleven speaks up, pouting Nancy's way. Mike chuckles warmly and so did Nancy. Steve just looked around the place, trying to not gather too much attention from the other gang members for safeties sake. But most eyes definitely observed him.

"I missed you.. so badly" Johnathan keeps talking, looking at Will. Will wipes his tears, takes a deep breath then looks seriously at Johnathan.

"I missed you too. But it was for the best that I left" Will suddenly said. Johnathan's eyes widened in confusion, and Will avoided eye contact.

"Was it dad who made you leave?" Johnathan asks. Will closes his eyes.

"Mostly his fault yeah, but Johnathan - I killed mom.." Will whispers. That was when Johnathan grabs both his shoulders and stares at him.

"I know I often told you that. But Will, I was a jerk back then. I didn't realize the impact, and thought I was just telling truth. But there was no truth behind it, you didn't kill mom. Okay? You **didn't** " Johnathan says, his voice having pure seriousness. He even shook Will back and forth slightly, trying to make him believe him. Will stares at Johnathan, tears once again starting to slide down his cheeks. He never got to know Joyce, but he wished - everyday - that his mother survived the birth of him, just to see happiness within his brother's eyes and just so he himself could have a real mother and get that feeling of a real family.

Will sniffles.

"Johnathan.. she.."

"No" Johnathan interrupted.

"Mom was sick the day she was going to give birth to you. You weren't the cause of her death, Will. The sickness was" Johnathan tells him, still trying to make serious eye contact with his younger brother in front of him. He teared up himself, then smiled. Will noticed his smile, and couldn't help smiling himself. It was hard thinking like Johnathan, but Will might just try. Will hugs Johnathan again, and he hugs him back.

"I honestly thought you were dead, bastard" Johnathan whispers, chuckling at his brother. Will chuckles lightly too.

"Well I'm not" Will simply said. Johnathan was happy, and so was William.

So everything was perfect.

Mike was talking with Eleven, Nancy and Steve joining their conversation and making jokes to the newfound couple.

Changella was looking over at Dustin, who was looking over at Chang back. They smile and blush, then look down at the ground. She remembers the cheek kiss, and the memory was everywhere in her head. But the silence between them was _perfect._

Melissa smiles over at Will and his brother, happy for Will's sake.

Honestly, everything was just perfect.

Nobody expected what was to happen..

That was when the perfect atmosphere was interrupted. Mike perks, as a familiar sound from afar could be heard. Nancy's face went pale, and Steve was starting to panic. Johnathan perked and parted the hug, Will immediately standing up.

Police sirens.

Mike's stare moved to Nancy slowly but surely, and the only emotion that could be found on his face was the realization of betrayal. Eleven squeezed Mike's hand and starts pulling him towards the infirmary. Everyone in the building started trying to find places to hide, and Nancy hid with Steve behind a wide pillar.

Mike and Eleven was hiding under a bed in the infirmary.

Will wanted to hide with Johnathan, but he couldn't find a good place for two. So he told Johnathan to find an own place to hide, as he goes behind the dumpster right outside the warehouse.

Some members of the gang even went to hide on various places outside.

Changella hid with Melissa, upstairs in Changella's room. Lucas hid in the weapon room, praying for the police to find nobody.

The sirens were growing closer. Nancy knew that this would fuck up everything between Mike and her, and started crying. Steve tries comforting her, but he was busy trying to focus on the sirens.

Soon, they stopped. But they were right outside the warehouse. Will was the first one to see the police approaching the building.

"This is the place" one spoke into a walkie-talkie. Jim Hopper.

He stood there, observing the huge abandoned warehouse. He thought the silence emitting from it was utterly suspicious.

"Alright, we'll enter" Hopper says, after getting words from someone else.

However, everyone else starts entering the building, when Hopper had seen something move by the right side of his vision. Will was on that side, who had just moved further in so he wouldn't be spotted. Not a good idea exactly.

"Hey" Hopper speaks up, approaching the dumpster. Will closes his eyes tightly, and holds his breath. Hopper looked inside the dumpster at first, thinking that someone was hiding in there. Nobody there. So, he pushes the dumpster forward, showing Will behind the dumpster all terrified and praying for his life.

Hopper was about to point his gun to whoever was behind it, when he recognized the young boy. His whole body got cold chills, and his face went pale. Not pointing the gun at all.

He remember when Will was born. The day before Joyce was going to have him, she had approached the police station to see Jim. Jim and Joyce had a small thing for each other, and seeing her always made Hopper happy. However, when she came to say what she was going to say - he remember crying when he was left alone.

Joyce wanted Hopper to have a lookout on Will, since she was already certain she wouldn't survive the birth. Hopper was shocked at first, but listened to Joyces wish.

" _Hopper, please. William will be left with his father and Johnathan. I believe Johnathan will be a good brother, but his father? You must make sure he's okay.."_

Those were her words. And Jim thought about it all. The consequences, especially. But he promised her, that he would make sure he was okay at all times. After that, and the death of Joyce, he did keep an eye out. He visited their house at times too. Johnathan barely remembers those days, but Hopper remembers them like it was yesterday.

And now?

He was looking at the boy that Johnathan had reported dead after some days of his disappearances.

Hiding from Hopper, who acted like a second and better father in secret to Will. Joyce's kid..

"Will" Hopper whisper, making the younger kid perk up with surprise. He said nothing however, as he don't trust polices. Will was just a baby when Hopper visited them. So Will has no memory at all of Hopper.

The rest of the policemen were scanning the entire building, being close to finding Nancy and Steve. However, they didn't. They always managed to scan past them, to their surprise.

Mike and Eleven were as quiet as possible underneath the bed, making sure they won't be found.

However, the policemen are smarter than that. Soon enough, one of the policemen saw a figure under the bed. He reaches in under the bed and grabs Eleven's left arm, and pulls her out. She screams, and get's roughly pinned against the wall. Eleven was so scared he even forgot he could use her powers for this. But Mike had told her, to not use magic against polices. It will cause bigger consequences.

Mike tried to save her by grabbing her in time, but it was too late. Now, he had two options. Both hurt like a motherfucker.

He can either show himself and get arrested on the spot, for Eleven's sake. Or he can stay hidden underneath the bed and not get arrested, betraying the love of his life.

Mike closes his eyes rightly and tries coming up with a answer quickly, and when he sees Eleven's smile in front of him in his mind - he doesn't hesitate. He crawls out from underneath the bed, making the other policemen in the room raising their guns. Mike raised his hands into the air, slowly turning to them.

"Holy Jesus.." one whispers. Recognizing the male in front of them. Eleven was scared now, but somewhere deep inside - she was relieved he would walk the same path as her no matter what.

"Yes, I'm alive.." Mike whispers, getting sad. They are all shocked, but end up putting handcuffs on him anyway. They report back to headquarters, informing them that they've found two people - saying one is a missing kid.

They get moved to he center of the warehouse before they move to keep looking. Eleven looks at Mike, but is unable to wrap her arms around him for comfort. He was devastated.

That was when he starts speaking, having no idea Nancy was hiding in the main lobby.

"Nancy.. she betrayed me" he whispers. Nancy could hear him from behind that wide pillar, and felt how her chest hurt.

"She promised.." he whisper. Now tears going down his face. Eleven looks at Mike, who was smiling sadly. Some seconds passed.

"Forget it" he whispers again. Now remaining quiet. Eleven furrowed her brows and looked down at the floor.

"We got your friends! Come out" one shouts, as they rummage through different rooms. Changella and Melissa, who was hiding upstairs, peeled out from Changella's window - spotting that they, in fact, has. Melissa furrows her brows and Changella felt a small anger raise. Nobody liked Nancy right now.

"What do we do?" Melissa whispers questioningly. Expecting Changella to know what to do. Chang was scared however.

"I... I don't know" Chang admits. Melissa is shocked to hear that, but understood her nonetheless.

Soon, a police was walking upstairs. Changella and Melissa lowered their heads so they wouldn't be spotted. But Chang knew they would be spotted soon. The male was approaching the room's entrance. Melissa started crying.

The policemen caught them as well, soon bringing them down to where Mike and Eleven was. One after another, they all started getting found and handcuffed. Mike felt how his heart just sunk. The last pair to be found, was Nancy and Steve. Mike saw that they were brought out from behind the pillar, his eyes widening. He was pissed at Nancy, for sure. But he wished they'd tried to escape back home instead. They don't deserve to be arrested.

"Alright, we got the majority we believe" One reports back. The police was guarding everyone with guns behind held, ready to use them if necessary.

Hopper felt his whole temperature drop.

"Who? How do you know my name?" Will speaks. Hopper blinks.

"I knew your mother, Joyce" Hopper informed. Will's eyes widened and he stood up a little. Hopper wanted to arrest him since that was his job, but. arresting someone who he was supposed to watch over was hard.

"Why are you here?" Hopper asks.

"This is my home.." Will answers simply. Hopper furrows his brows.

"An abandoned warehouse?" He asks. Will nods.

"All my friends are in there.. please, we aren't killing or taking drugs, we just want to live life our way" Will pleaded. Hopper bit the inside of his cheek.

"Will, we have to arrest you.. or we would all loose our jobs" Hopper says, even though it pained him to.

"Goddammit.." he whispers. Tears now going down his cheeks.

Hopper felt like the bad man in this situation.

"We'll make sure you guys get a good life again okay?" Hopper suddenly spoke. Will glared at him, angrily

"You won't succeed" he whispers with a snap. Jim Hopper approaches Will, and puts an hand onto his shoulder. At first, Will was terrified, but when his hand was placed there, he was surprised to find himself in safe hands.

"William, please let us try" he pleaded this time. Will hated this, but he had no choice. Will followed Hopper inside, after surrendering. When Will saw everyone handcuffed in front of him, including his brother Johnathan and the two others, he was scared again. But Will was also handcuffed, so he couldn't do anything.

Mike suddenly shouts out.

"Will, why are you with that policeman?!"

William lowers his head. Mike was cut off by a policeman slapping him.

"Quiet"

Hopper reacted on that, and approached the policeman. He held him by the collar, and lifted him into the air. Mike watched with shock.

"That's a kid who was only asking a question. Raising violence against a kid is the definition of wrong. You hear me?!" Hopper spoke. The policeman nods furiously before he's let down.

Hopper looked at Mike, and remember him as a young little fella. Now he was way more grown.

"It's gonna be okay" he whispers to him. Mike got those sad eyes again and let his head hang. Tears gushing out.

He didn't want this. Nobody wanted this. And thanks to Nancy, it happened.

"Let the older ones go" Hopper suddenly said. They hesitatingly let Nancy, Steve and Johnathan go.

"Why sir?" One asks.

"They don't deserve to be arrested, they only came here to let a specific person see their family again" Hopper explains, remembering the conversation through the speakers.

Eleven was the one who was most panicked right now.

Would she be brought back to that lab? What was going to happen to her and Mike? Did Nancy really intend for this to happen?

You could only wonder.


	14. Chapter 14 - Caught and brought back

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 14 - Caught and brought back**

"We only want to ask questions" a policeman spoke. Eleven was sitting across from the police man, staring him dead in the eye and not saying a word. She was confused, but mostly scared. She was back at that awful place where her 'father' was, and all she wanted to do was to hug Mike. She missed him a lot. Eleven was one of the first people to arrive at the police station, so she was the first one to be questioned.

"Don't care" she utters. The policeman slams a hand onto the table, making Eleven jump in the chair she was kept against. The policeman abruptly apologized however and calmed down again, reconnecting with Eleven's eyes.

"Let's start over.. Where do you come from?" He asks. Oh, so he expects Eleven to openly say she's a lab rat that escaped from Hawkins lab? Like hell she would. Eleven remained quiet, but knew she would only anger the man in front of her if she remained quiet every time. So she comes up with a way to avoid the truth.

"I don't remember.." she whispers. The policeman was surprised to hear Eleven answer for once, and was getting relieved. Now when she was willing to open up more to him, he asks another question.

"What's your name?" He asks. Shit, Eleven didn't know what to say. She can't show her tattoo, or say her name is straight out 'Eleven' when this police expect her to be a normal, scared and lost girl who hung out with Mike and the company for a while. She looks down shyly. This was gonna take a while.

—

"Sit down!" Hopper shouts. Will was sitting next to him in the drivers seat, and Mike was in the back of the car. He was arguing with Hopper about being brought back to that hellhole called 'Hawkins' and that he refused to go through the same pain. Though now, Mike was sitting down as Hopper told him to, and staring at nothing with a stern and worried expression. So many thoughts went through his head. Thoughts like 'what will happen to the rest?', 'is Eleven safe?', 'who does this Hopper guy think he is?' and so on. The thoughts were soon interrupted however.

"Your friends will be okay if they haven't committed any crimes, Mike" Hopper starts. Will remained extremely quiet next to Hopper, scared to enter the conversation. Mike looks at him through the rear view mirror where he met with his eyes as well.

"Just please, make sure Eleven remains safe" Mike whispered. Hopper furrowed his brows and let his eyes fall back onto the road more.

"Who's called Eleven? That's weird-"

"He's serious" Will suddenly exclaimed. Hopper didn't say more, but he looked back at Mike who was desperately waiting for a confirmation from the policeman - and nodded.

"Is she the one with long black hair?"

Mike shakes his head. That was Changella.

"She has a shaved head" Mike explained. Hopper nods again. He wanted to ask why she was so special out of everyone else, but didn't. He'll have to find that out himself once he meets her.

"Why did we have to join you, and the rest with the others?" Will managed to ask finally. Hopper side glanced at the young boy, sighed heavily and looked out at the road. Mike was actually curious about that as well.

"Because there is a criminal with me right now" Hopper simply said. Mike stared daggers at Hopper from the back of his seat once those words escaped.

"He's not a criminal" Will simply said, his voice the most sincere since Hopper had found them all and split their gang.

"Excuse me? Since I last checked, killing a priest is extremely wrong" Hopper spoke up, slightly irritated. He glanced back at Mike through the rear view mirror and saw he was staring out through the left car window. Pretending to not care about what he was saying about Mike.

A small while of silence within the car spread quickly, and soon, Mike spoke up.

"I faked the murder"

Hopper was so surprised to hear that, that he almost crashed the car when he made a left turn. He whipped his head around to look at Mike after the car was slightly parked by the edge of the road.

"You what?!" Hopper shouts. Will looks at Hopper, then at Mike.

"I can confirm that. His reason for running away was purely Hawkins, but he wanted a reason to run away that was more serious than that... so he faked a murder" Will explained. Hopper stared at Will now, then corrected so that he sat down in the seat again. Trying to let it sink in.

"Wether you didn't or not Mike, you'll still be held for 'murder'" Hopper informed finally, still a bit shocked over the whole thing. Mike looked down again, sad over that fact.

"But if you end up going to jail, you might only be there one and a half year. Since we couldn't really find a priests dead body anywhere" Hopper spoke. Mike sighed.

"I wonder why" Mike says sarcastically. Hopper sighed, rolled his eyes and started driving the car again. Will was nervous about going back as much as Mike and the others, but what could he do? He wondered if they would try to unite the gang again or not. They'll always remain rebels however, no matter if they're around polices or not. That much Will was sure of.

"Also, Will, you'll also be questioned. So will Dustin and Lucas as well" Hopper simply informed. Will nodded, scared to be questioned but it had to be done.

"What happens to Johnathan and his friends?" William suddenly asked. Mike remembered who got them into this mess to start with and grit his teeth so he wouldn't say anything mean to hurt Will's feelings. But he definitely wouldn't look at Nancy the same anymore.

"They'll be let free to inform your families" Hopper spoke. Mike perked, and felt how his stomach turned. He wasn't happy to let Nancy inform Karen and Ted that he was in fact alive for some reason.

The rest of that road was long, but they met with the other gang members and policemen soon. When Mike entered the police station with Will and Hopper, all eyes were on him. People from his school was more than shocked to see him looking so rough and wild, together with other gang members as well as Will who used to be so small and shy.

Hopper registered them as found, before Mike was thrown into a separate room to be investigated.

The rest was thrown into rooms for questioning, kinda like a 'cleansing' to see if they're criminal or not. They even attached a lie-machine Incase they were to try and lie their way out. Melissa made it out as only a snatcher for when they snatched food from the stores to basically survive. So did Dustin, Lucas and Changella as well. Will? Same there.

Eleven was just done with her questioning, and was being lead out of her room, when she saw Mike being dragged away to a separate room. She was getting worried, but couldn't say anything as Hopper - that one police who found Will - approached her. He raised the hand to the policeman, letting him know he'll take over from now on.

"You're Eleven, right? Mike wanted me to make sure you were okay" Hopper starts once the policeman - who thought the girls name was 'Betty' - had walked away. Eleven was surprised, but she nodded slightly.

Hopper waved at her to let her know she has to follow him for a private discussion. Eleven didn't like cops, but somehow, she liked the aura Hopper gave off. It was similar to Mike's somehow. Maybe it gave off an aura of care?

"Okay, so. Eleven" Hopper starts once they're in the isolated room. He sits down, and offers the seat across from him for her. She sits down calmly.

"How did you find Mike's gang?" He asks at first. Eleven was scared to answer that, and Hopper could see that. But he tried assuring her it was safe to talk with him.

"A girl.. I.." Eleven whispers. Hopper shows clear signs that he was listening to the young girl, but she seemed very scared to say the truth right away.

"Take your time" Hopper says warmly. Eleven looks up when he says that, nods, then tries again. This time, it was easier to tell.

"I was lost in the forest, and was walking - trying to find a place to stay.. I was freezing.." Eleven explained as well as she could. Hopper nodded, listening still.

"I saw a girl. Her hair was red. She helped me.. but I couldn't stay. Her brother was rude" Eleven continued. Hopper repeated some things within his head so he would remember her story. She kept talking and telling Hopper how she found Mike and the rest - and another name popped up by the name of 'Max'. Hopper would have to find her as well later. Assuming it was the redhead.

"Eleven. When I'm hearing your story, I have only one serious and important question.." Hopper suddenly says, serious than ever. Eleven feared she knew what the question was going to be about.

"What were you running away from?"

And Eleven was right. She knew.

But Eleven felt no need to lie about it this time around.

"Hawkins lab"

—

The rest was let go after confirmed safe people, and when they all saw each other again - but within the police station and not in an abandoned, safe warehouse - they couldn't help but to hug each other and wish each other good lucks.

Changella glanced over at Dustin, and Dustin met her eyes this time. He approached her, and she turned around to meet Dustin.

He grabs her hands, and looks at her.

"You don't live in Hawkins, do you?" Dustin sadly asked. Chang smiles sadly bam at him, and hugs him. He hugs he back, trying to not grow too emotional.

"I don't. But I don't live too far away. I'll be sure to visit you guys Dustin. You're my only true friends" Changella spoke. Dustin furrows his brows, and suddenly took initiative.

"I want to be more than your friend Chang"

Changella was surprised, but not in a bad way. Dustin was scared she'd flip out in that bad kind of way - but she only smiled at him.

"I waited for something like that" Changella suddenly whispered. Dustin smiled, and felt how happy he became when she said she felt the same way.

Melissa was watching them from next to Lucas, who still was quite terrified of Melissa. Soon, Will exited the room. Everyone asked if he made it out as a safe person - and he nodded. Indicating that he did. It made everyone happy, but they still had Eleven and Mike to wait on. Though, Mike wasn't having a kind investigation compared to the others.

"Just admit it Wheeler. You're the only one criminal out of all your friends, since you killed someone! Someone important, then hid the body pretty well" the police yelled. Mike was sat down, and even pushed down because he almost lashed out at the police in front of him twice.

"I never killed a priest! I already told you, I faked the murder so I had a reason to leave!" Mike yelled. The police in front of him was clearly loosing patience, and sat down so he wouldn't do anything rash.

"What reason did you have to fake a murder Wheeler?!" He asks, frustrated. Mike sighed gently. Soon, those two polices who was holding him down walked to the side slightly since the policeman investigating him told them to walk away.

"My family" Mike says simply. Looking down at the table.

"Look at me when you talk to me please, it's easy to lie otherwise" The policeman speaks up. Mike didn't like eye contact with people he disliked, but he had no choice but to do so. He met with the police's high and mighty stare - and said the same thing again but slower.

"My.. family.."

Nothing about him said 'I'm lying' at all. Which is why the police scrunched his nose slightly and seemed to be a bit lost at first. It kept going like that for a while, until the investigator let him go for now. After two days he had to return to the police station again to be given a punishment. A punishment he doesn't even really deserve.

Mike exited his room before Eleven did, and they all faced him when he walked out. Mike didn't smile, or force a smile this time. But they accepted how Mike felt this time around - and simply accepted it. Trying to support and comfort him now when they could. Mike appreciated it, but had hard times showing how much right now. He wanted to meet Eleven again.

—

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't hurt you again, okay?" Hopper suddenly said, looking at Eleven seriously. Eleven smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you" She says warmly. Then after that, Hopper followed her outside to her friends and boyfriend. Mike immediately hugged her when she came outside, and Hopper paused next to her. He looks at Mike, and once they had a connection - he asked:

"So, they decided yet?"

Mike shakes his head no.

"I got to return here after two more days.." Mike whispered. He felt like he was back at square root one again. Feeling like that small, young and vulnerable boy he was before he escaped again. Not fun at all.

"I'll talk to them and see if I can influence them, alright? You kids should return to your original homes again" Hopper spoke. First he spoke to Mike, then to the rest of the people. They all nodded, and Mike hated the thought of going back. Eleven looks at Mike.

"He said I could join you back to your place" Eleven spoke. Mike tired to smile at Eleven, but instead he almost broke down crying.

"Eleven.. please tell me it's going to be okay" Mike whispered. Eleven hugged him, and repeated the words 'it's going to be okay' until Mike managed to pull himself together. He patted her head when he felt okay again, and whispered a warm 'thank you so much'.

"Guys. We should have a meeting destination" Dustin speaks up suddenly. Mike looks at Dustin, who smiled. Mike actually smiled slightly, happy to know they still wanted to be like a gang. Now however, they'll probably go from rebels to a group of rebels. But less isn't always bad.


	15. Chapter 15 - Is this it?

**On the run and go**

 **Chapter 15 - Is this it?**

Mike, Eleven, Will, Melissa, Dustin, Lucas and Changella all slowly exit the police station. Mike was a slight bit paler due to stress and anxiety than the rest of the group, but he was managing to pull through. Eleven kept squeezing his hand over and over again, to try and make him feel less anxious and stressed.

"So" Dustin starts slowly. They all stopped some meters away from the police station after exiting it, staring at each other and wondering what might happen to all of them soon.

"We got caught.. I'm so sorry guys" Mike starts softly. Eleven pouts and squeezed his hand again, making him meet with her eyes.

"Not your fault" she simply says. A small smile slowly plastering up upon her face. Mike sighed softly and smiled a little back, however he did not agree to what she said.

"She's right. You couldn't foresee Nancy coming to our base, with people either. Your sister was always suspicious to me" Lucas admitted in the middle of it all. Chang and Melissa nods along with Mike at the last sentence since it was quite true. Will was staring into nothing, listening but not talking. Melissa was quick to pick that up, and her brows furrowed. She noticed how the group seemed more down than ever, so she felt the need to step in.

"The fuck is this all about?" She starts. Mike, Eleven, Dustin, Changella, Will and Lucas all perked up at her sudden outburst. Mike let go of Eleven's hand for a little. Eleven didn't take any harm in that however and let him. She wanted to know what Melissa was going to say.

"It's defeat, Melissa.. I mean, we can form a group with just the seven of us, but we can't go back.." Mike replied. Melissa stares at the former leader and walks up to him. Eleven was on guard when she did of course, not trusting Melissa at all. But she didn't do anything to harm him, she just walked up and stopped right in front of him.

"I know that, Mikey. But look at us. Should we be all sad and depressed over it, or make the best of what we have?!" Melissa says, quite loudly. She was clearly upset over the whole moping part. Changella soon speaks up.

"No. We are still friends, and I agree. We should maintain that" Chang admitted, stepping forward a small bit. Will wanted to say something, but he was probably so anxious of going back home that he might throw up the second he opens his mouth. Dustin took the initial to approach his friend, and he spoke:

"Hey Will, is everything alright bud?"

Will met with Dustin's eyes, but he couldn't speak, so he shrugged. Melissa whips her head around at Will after successfully cheering up at least some of his friends. Seeing Will's face expression, she knew what was bothering him. She recognized herself within that expression of his.

"Will.." Melissa starts. It grabbed Will's attention, and he looked her way. Dustin saw that she wanted to speak with him one on one, so he rejoins the rest of the small group. Melissa approaches Will this time, having a small assured smile on her face.

"What?.." Will managed to ask softly. They were all asked questions before, and she remember telling them that she had nowhere to go, just for the sake of one special person..

"Is everything okay?" She asks. Will made this disgusted expression for a split second, as if that question didn't fit Melissa's personality at all. Admittedly, it doesn't. But she's genuinely worried. When he saw how worried she actually am, and how genuine it really is - he relaxed and sighed softly.

"I have to go back.." Will whispers. Melissa listened to him.

"We all do, Will. We all have to go back to a place where we don't fit in" Melissa admitted. Will turns to her and sighs again, placing a hand over the middle of his chest.

"Does any of their parents beat them?" Will bluntly asked. Melissa was extremely shocked, but remembered the small story she heard from Will when he stood up for her back then. She puts some hair behind her ear and sighs gently.

"No. They don't" Melissa whispers.

"Exactly. So is it weird that I am so anxious and scared right now?" Will asked Melissa. She remained quiet for a little while, thinking about what Will had asked. She looks back behind at her other friends, and remember Mike being all jagged up about going back as well. Eleven doesn't even have a family, Lucas family was unknown and Dustin's life before joining the gang.. wasn't that bright either. Changella was always yelled at for liking to cook dinner and dreaming to become a cook of some sort..

Melissa looks back at Will, who was staring to the side at nothing again. Melissa sighed, and started speaking up soon enough:

"We all have different perspectives and different kind of relationships to our parents, Will.. sure, yours was abusive. But Mike's was disrespecting and ignorant, Eleven doesn't have a family, Lucas I'm unsure of but he must also have a story, Dustin's family straight up kicked him out and Changella's parents constantly told her she couldn't become what she wished to become.. We all have hardships, wether it be different or alike.."

Will stared at Melissa and was quite dumbfounded where he stood. Melissa straight up looked him in the eyes for the next thing.

"And I am the one with the story that's alike.. I know how you feel, and it's not a funny feeling.. but theirs aren't lighthearted or funny either" she whispered. Will's harsh expression that she wore before Melissa approached him had disappeared considerably as he looks over at his other friends as well. Then he looked back at Melissa.

"Mel.." He starts. Melissa was surprised at him for using her old nickname, and even felt how emotional she got. Only her closest friends who cared for her used to call her 'Mel' instead of 'Melissa'.

"Thank you.. your words mean a lot to me. I now realize how selfish I must've acted just before" Will continues. Melissa smiles and ruffles Will's hair like she always does when she has made something good to a person, just to lighten up the mood between them.

"No problem Willy" She says, using a nickname that Will didn't quite like because it can mean _something else..._

"Oh wow. Is this how you reply to people thanking you?" He says, faking an angry tone while smirking. She smirked back and chuckled.

It was all back to normal, it seemed at least.

"Hey Eleven" Mike speaks up softly. Eleven looks up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I didn't express my happiness when you said you're allowed to follow me back home since I'm terrified of going back- but, I am very happy" Mike explained. He smiled genuinely now, and Eleven smiled right back at him.

"I'm also very happy" she replies. Mike ends up chuckling slightly.

Will and Melissa slowly approached the rest of the group again, having the mood all settled and calmed down. Melissa wanted to tell Will something very important but seemed to not find a good opportunity. When Melissa was about to tell Will what she was supposed to tell him long before, Changella's sly self approached Mike and Eleven.

"So. You guys haven't told anyone yet.. but you guys really are together?" Chang asks. Mike was surprised and Eleven smiled slightly, getting shy. Changella chuckles softly as the rest, including Melissa, tuned in.

"I knew it from the start honestly" Lucas says, smirking.

"Hm, I was actually slightly hesitated about it, but now when it's official - I'm glad for you guys" Dustin says, smiling warmly.

"Whatever, you guys fit together but it's no big deal" Melissa says, being her usual Melissa way. It got everyone to roll their eyes.

Lastly, Will spoke up.

"You guys really fit together, and stop being disrespectful Melissa!"

Everyone laughed and Melissa got slightly pissed off at his comment, but realized he was smiling at her, giving her the hint that he was back to normal. Melissa's pissed off expression sank into a 'you dork' kind of smirk.

Dustin turns to Changella in the middle of it all, and smiles at her. She smiles back, blushing lightly.

"Alright. Dustin, you said we should create a meeting spot?" Mike asked. Dustin turns to Mike and nodded.

"Maybe we should all meet behind my house?" Will speaks up. Everyone looks at him, and Melissa got curious immediately.

"What?" Mike curiously says. Will smiles brightly.

"I have this place in the forest that I used to go to just to try and calm myself down. I used to call it 'castle Byers'. Maybe that could be our meeting spot?" Will speaks. Everyone smiles at him, and Mike nodded.

"That's definitely our meeting spot now" he admitted. Everyone laughs and Melissa ruffled Will's hair a little. Will grabbed Melissa's wrist and pouted her way. She chuckled.

Soon, a specific kind of police exits the building. Hopper approached the group of delinquents outside the police station and pokes Mike's shoulder. Mike turns around and looks at the policeman.

"I tried to make them change their minds. But you still have to come back here after two days.. sorry buddy" Hopper speaks.

Mike's smile that was put there by his friends slowly faltered, and everyone turned extremely quiet. Hopper sighed gently, then looks at Melissa and William.

"Also, Melissa will be living at your place Will" he quickly got out. He then walks over to his police car. Will's eyes widened and he looks at Melissa.

"Why didn't you…?"

"I'm sorry Will. I was going to tell you eventually-"

"No. I get it" Will interrupted. His sad expression returned, but there were another kind of emotion within it this time. Worry? Probably.

Everyone got quiet.

"I don't live in Hawkins.. But I'll try coming to the meeting spot as often as possible" Changella soon spoke up. Mike perks and looks at her, nodding. Everyone reassured her and told her that was okay. Dustin smiled sadly at Chang and pulled her into a hug. Lucas was growing suspicious of the two the moment they embrace each other. But he smirked it off and then raised a hand.

"I think the important part is to try and live through this" he speaks. Mike, Eleven, Will, Melissa, Dustin and Changella turns to Lucas, and all of them nods. Will immediately storms off, to the direction he lived. It's been a while since he was home, but he still remember the directions. He didn't wait for Melissa at all, but Melissa quickly follows him. Being completely quiet the whole time. Melissa was too scared to say anything, and Will was worried out of his mind.

Mike squeezed Eleven's hand as he starts walking. He waves the other guys goodbye before walking away though, and so did Eleven.

"Mike.. it's going to be okay" Eleven says again. Mike smiles at Eleven, and pulls her into a warm hug. They stopped halfway and just hugged each other.

"I wish we weren't caught though.. but let's get this over with" Mike whispers. She rubs his back, comfortingly. Mike was lucky to have her support during this. Going back "home" has never been harder before.

Dustin exchanges a last glance with Changella before she walks away to go catch a buss to where she lived. Dustin furrowed his brows as he watched her walk off, but was brought back by Lucas grabbing his shoulder.

"Want to stay at my place for a while? I know your family threw you out" Lucas says. Dustin looks at Lucas for a while, before smiling thankfully and nodding. Lucas smiles and they start walking the same direction Mike walked. Lucas does live right next to Mike, but he wasn't really aware of that fact until they reached Lucas' place. Lucas spots Eleven and Mike outside the house right next to his own home, and was pleasantly surprised. But he focused on knocking on his own door. Dustin was getting visibly worried. Soon, the door slowly opened.

Lucas little sister, Erica Sinclair, stood by the door opening ready to tell whoever was at the door to fuck off. However, when she saw who was standing by the door opening, she lost every possible way of speaking.

Dustin thought it got quite awkward, but Lucas smiles slightly - tearing up at the sight of his little sister and seeing she's okay. She runs out to her brother and pulls him into a hug, even if she's smaller than Lucas. Lucas hugs his younger sister, and it got quite emotional. Dustin coughed, pulling Lucas back to reality.

"It's nice to see you too Erica"

"You dumbass.." she sobs out. Dustin and Lucas soon enters Lucas' old home together with Erica, who was still shocked. Erica immediately ran upstairs shouting "mom! dad!". Lucas exchanges looks with Dustin, before Erica soon brought down Mr and Mrs Sinclair.

The moment they spot Lucas, an emotional breakdown appeared and Mrs Sinclair, their mother, ran up to hug Lucas. Lucas hesitatingly hugged his mother, and his father was just staring in disbelief. A happy disbelief.

Mike inhaled sharply, standing right by the door. He saw that Nancy and the rest had already made it back home, but Mike was ready to yell at Nancy for everything that happened. No mercy. She split them all up. Her and her goddamn friends.

Eleven hugged Mike's left arm as he reached up to knock on the door with his right hand. The tension was almost enough to get him nauseous.

The door was soon unlocked and Karen appeared by the door entrance. Mike faced downwards, avoiding eye contact. Karen didn't see who he was at first, and asked out loud:

"Who are you? Can I help you?"

Her voice was sad, and damaged quite well from probably crying a lot. Mike felt how his chest started hurting, and he slowly looked up to meet his mother's eyes. Karen could've sworn she felt her heart stop for a solid minute, and she just stared at the boy in front of her. Her hands started shaking, and Eleven was getting scared. Mike assured her though, by wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm home" Mike forced out.

Karen pulled him into a tight embrace, breaking out crying loudly. Eleven got pulled in into it as well. Nancy was with Ted in the living room, who bounced off his coach when he heard Karen's cry. Once Ted spotted Mike as well, his chest hurt and tears were almost breaking from his eyes. Karen took Mike and Eleven inside, after crying out enough. Mike was staring at Ted the minute they got inside, who was staring at Mike dead seriously into his eyes.

"Mike.." he whispered out.

"Dad.." Mike whispered back.

Tears oddly escaped from Mike's eyes, and Ted raised his hand. His pointy finger out, now placed right at Eleven.

"Who's that?"


End file.
